Green Eyes
by Cissnei69
Summary: "Mother – noun: One person who does the work of twenty. For free." – Unknown. FemHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Green Eyes**

 **Summary:** _"Mother – noun : One person who does the work of twenty. For free." – Unknown. FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _Age Difference, Accidental Teenager Pregnancy, AU, Panic Attacks, Mention of Blood, FemHarryPotter, Puns, Clichés,_ _Messed Time Line, Alive!Sirius, Jane the Virgin AU, Crack Fic (?), Squib!Dudley, Redeemed!Dudley_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _FemHarry's name is Hyacinth Dorea Potter. The blue Hyacinth can mean 'Sincerity' while the Victorian meaning is 'play' or 'sport' or 'engage in sport'; those two meaning can be used since I wanted to represent Lily and James in the name. The name Dorea may come from the names Dora which means 'gift' or Dorothy, which mean 'to see a gift' in Greek._

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 1. The Beginning**

It started with Aunt Petunia.

One of the neighbors said something about an medical exam her daughter had done and then asked the Dursley matriarch if _Harry_ had already done the same.

Honestly, at fifteen – almost sixteen – years old, Harry couldn't ever recall visiting a muggle hospital before. Her magic took care any and all sickness she had as a child and her relatives refused to waste their money with taking care of the freaky burden that had been left in their doorsteps all those years ago.

The first time she saw a doctor, Harry was eleven years old and she had been sent to the Hospital Wing after twisting her ankle trying to save Hermione from the troll with Ron in her first Halloween at Hogwarts. Poppy had not only healed Harry's ankle but also gave her potions to real the damage done her in the Dursley household.

Harry liked Poppy. She liked visiting the Hospital Wing to learn about healing. She liked talking to the patients and keeping them company until Poppy decided that they were free to go.

That, however, didn't mean that she liked or was comfortable in this hospital.

"You look like you're going to be sent to your death." Dudley muttered from beside her, looking up from phone to give her a look.

Slowly, she turned to stared at the strong boned blonde.

Every since she came from Hogwarts a week ago, her cousin had been acting strangely. She didn't know what happened, but he was no longer looking at her as if she was dirt beneath his shoes like Uncle Vernon did nor was he bullying her like her had always done. Instead, her cousin was actually being nice to her.

It freaked her out a little. She kept waiting for him to go back to normal and start getting her in trouble with his parents or hitting her because it was fun.

"I don't want to do this." Harry said.

Her cousin put his phone into the pocket of his jacket and leaned back in his chair.

"It's just a checkup." He paused. "I think."

Yeah, Harry glared, because that was really helpful.

Dudley raised his hands up in surrender, "There's no need for that – Everything will be alright."

"That if my magic doesn't act up." She replied.

Harry rarely had the chance to watch TV, but what she had seen of House was enough to show her that the hospital was filled with machines everywhere. She really didn't want to know what would happen to her if her magic started frying every single one of those machines. Every since the Voldemort showed himself in the Department of Mysteries, the Ministry of Magic was no longer against her but that didn't mean that they won't expel her for underage use of magic; never mind the fact that it could be accidental magic.

"I doubt it will happen." Dudley tried to assure her. Seeing Harry pursue her lips, he sighed, "Look, just try to keep your mind occupied and it will be over before you know it."

The raven haired girl opened her mouth to argue before her mind registered his words.

"Actually…" She hummed, "That's a good idea."

Her cousin looked smug at the praise. Just then, a nurse walked into down the corridor and looked down her clipboard before calling out;

"Hyacinth Potter."

Harry grimaced at her name but stood up. Dudley sent her a thumbs up and Aunt Petunia sent a warning look as she followed the nurse to the examination room.

The witch sighed.

She couldn't wait for this be over.

* * *

Never had Doctor Willow Lawrence wanted to get away from her job before but, right now, she couldn't wait for it to be over so she could go home and drink until she could forget that that morning she had walked into her husband cheating on her with some bleach haired coworker of his.

She was sulking in the corridor, trying to remember who was her next patient when one of the nurses, Jackie, walked to her with concern in her eyes. Jackie was the only one that knew what happened and Willow was grateful to see the lack of pity reflecting in those blue orbs. She would have had a breakdown if it was the case. Willow didn't want anyone pity. She was feeling it enough for herself already.

"…Miss Morgan was meant to be Doctor Jackson's patient but he had a family emergence and –" Jackie frowned, "Doctor Lawrence are you listening?"

No. She wasn't. Willow's mind was filled with thoughts about how she hadn't noticed that her husband was cheating on her and how stupid she had been for having wasted almost twenty years of her life with him.

"Doctor Lawrence?" Jakie shook her arm making the older woman snap out if her thoughts. "Are you listening? You have a pelvic exam and a insemination –"

Willow waved her hand cutting Jackie off, recalling a little of the nurse had said, "Yeah, yeah – Room 12 and 7." At least that she knew for certain, "Pelvic and Insemination respectively. I get it."

Jackie hesitated, "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry." Willow said before taking the clipboard from the nurse's hand and walking away to see her first patient.

Willow entered the room and closed the door before glancing down at the clipboard to see her patient's name.

"Hello, Miss Potter, I hope you're ready?" She asked a little distractedly.

The young woman laying in the exam table looked a little young to go through an insemination but who was Willow to judge her. She could be older than she looked and Willow was happy that the young lady had decided to do this process now before she was tricked by some man and then lost decades of her life along the opportunity to have children.

"Sure…" Miss Potter said, looking a little put out as Willow asked her to put her legs up in the stirrups. The doctor started to prepare everything she needed to do the insemination before turning her attention to her patient.

The young woman looked so uncomfortable at being on display to a strange that Willow decided to distract her as she started the insemination processes.

"Have you always wanted children, Miss Potter?"

Green eyes blinked, "Er – Yes? I want to have a big family one day."

That had been Willow's dream too when she was younger, the red haired woman thought as she tried to not start crying.

"That's nice. I'm sure you will be a great mother…"

"I hope so?" Miss Potter sounded like she couldn't understand why Willow was making those questions.

Their small talk continued and Willow could admit that it was helping her keep her mind away from her soon to be ex-husband but, soon enough, they were finished.

"There it is." Willow said, walking away from Miss Potter who still loomed confused, "You should get the results in two weeks." The doctor took her clipboard. "Good luck."

Without waiting for a answer, Willow left the room and walked down the hall to see her next patient. However, just as she was opening the door, Willow saw the number on it and blinked.

She blinked again, looked at her clipboard before paling.

That was Room 7. The patient behind the door was the one that – Willow paled even more. Her mind, this time, had no traces of thoughts about her husband. Instead, all she could think was;

 _I inseminated the wrong person!_

* * *

Harry sneezed as she closed the door of the car. Aunt Petunia glared at her by the corner of her eyes before turning the key and starting the car.

Beside her Dudley smiled, "How did it go?" He asked, "Did you destroy anything?"

"Well, I think it was fine." Harry shrugged and shook her head, "I didn't even need to keep myself distracted, the doctor kept making odd questions."

Her cousin frowned, "What? What type?"

Harry rested her head against the window, thinking about the strange and emotional woman who didn't see too happy to be working that day.

"Like what I would call my firstborn if it was a boy or a girl."

Dudley blinked.

The green eyed girl nodded, "Exactly my reaction."

 **I still have to come up with a baby daddy XD Feel free to say who of Marvel you think it should be although I have a liking to a certain character. And don't worry, if the character you want doesn't end up as the dad then they will more likely be part of the kid's life just the same.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Green Eyes**

 **Summary:** _"Mother – noun: One person who does the work of twenty. For free." – Unknown. FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _Age Difference, Accidental Teenager Pregnancy, AU, Panic Attacks, Mention of Blood, FemHarryPotter, Puns, Clichés,_ _Messed Time Line, Jane the Virgin AU, Alive!Sirius, Crack Fic (?), Squib!Dudley, Redeemed!Dudley, Protective!Sirius, Papa!Sirius_

 **Just so you know (The Potter Family):** _I know that Dorea and Charlus Potter aren't James Potter's parents, but I always liked the idea of Harry being closely related to Sirius so, in here, Harry is the granddaughter of Dorea and Charlus._

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 2. The Discovery**

Almost five weeks after his cousin's exam, Dudley found himself worried about his only cousin.

He knew that bacon wasn't exactly Harry's favorite choice of breakfast, especially not after cooking the same thing to his family every single morning for the last ten years or so (And wasn't the reminder that they had been treating her like a slave a bitter pill to swallow?).

But as he watched from his seat at the table, Dudley wondered if he had ever seen his cousin look so disgusted while cooking breakfast. Harry was paler than normal, if not a little green, as she moved to serve them.

Normally, she would have waited in the corner for them to finish eating so she could have the leftovers (Which was the only thing his parents would allow her to eat – although his parents would have been more than happy to starve her), but Harry approached his father cautiously, trying to keep her expression blank.

"Uncle Vernon, can I be excused to my room?" She asked slowly.

His father sneered and eyed her suspiciously as did his mother. Dudley tried to not look interested in what was going on, keeping his eyes in his plate.

"Why?" His father asked, or rather, demanded to know.

Dudley could understand why his father was suspicious. Harry normally would ask for permission to take a walk. She hated staying in the house, even though he knew that she had a magical tent in her room that Dudley was sure his parents couldn't see.

"You better not be planning anything freaky girl," His father growled while Harry wrinkled her nose a little as he waved his fork at her. There was a piece of bacon on it and if Dudley wasn't seeing things, then it was making Harry sick.

"I don't feel well." The green-eyed girl decided to be truthful.

His mother pursued her lips, looking like she had just eaten a lemon, and screeched, "You _cooked_ to us with some abnormal disease?!"

The moment his father's face started to gain a purple coloring, Dudley knew that he had to intervene. Harry looked terrible already, she didn't need to be beaten because of something she couldn't control.

"Just send the freak away," Dudley whined like he had done so many times before through his childhood. "I don't want to see her anymore today."

Immediately, his parents turned to give him a reassuring smile and Dudley was the one who felt sick. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen how terrible his parents' parental skills were until he almost died last summer and was saved by the one person he grew up learning to have just because she was different.

"Don't worry Dudykins! Mommy and Daddy will send the Freak away." His mother cooed as if he was five years old.

Dudley forced a smile even though he wanted to grimace. By the way Harry's eyebrow was twitching, she was inches from snickering at his misfortune.

Harry blinked and kept her face blank as his father turned to glare at her, trying to look intimidating. Unfortunately for him, Dudley was pretty sure that his cousin had seen scarier. Like those Dementoid things that tried to eat him.

"To your room Freak! And don't you dare to step out of that until you're no longer sick."

Harry bowed her head and muttered her agreement before bolting out of the kitchen. Dudley watched her go with concern.

After she left, he had to deal with his parents for a few more hours before his father left to meet with a client and his mother took a seat in the couch, her phone in hand as she called her "friends". Dudley waited a little until his mother was distracted with the gossip of the day before he turned and ran to Harry's room.

The blonde boy knocked on the door for a minute or two and when his cousin didn't answer, he decided that she was inside her tent and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry's grey room was completely bare of anything aside of the bed with a old pillow and blanket. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the plain looking and small tent in the corner of the room.

Dudley knew that the tent was magical and that it had been a present of Harry's escaped convict godfather who wanted her to have a comfortable summer in a house that she wasn't welcome. Aside from that, the blue-eyed boy didn't know anything about it. But since he wanted to see how his cousin was doing... Taking a deep breath, Dudley moved to enter the tent.

Whatever he expected to find inside the tent, it certainly wasn't what _that_.

"This isn't a tent," The blonde boy said wide eyed, "This is a house."

And he wasn't kidding. It had a comfortable drawing room with a fireplace, a washroom, a dinning room, a kitchen and what he thought to be a laboratory for potions. The staircase took to the library which took a whole floor and in the last floor there was a immense greenhouse, three bedrooms with a bathroom each, a entertainment room (Which looked more a like a freaking arcade) and a _cinema_ room.

Where had Harry's escaped convict godfather gotten all that and _how_ , in the name of everything that was logic, was this place standing?

Jumping a little when he heard a strange sound, Dudley shook his head out of his stupor and hurried to what he thought to be Harry's room (It was the biggest one there).

He found his cousin throwing up in bathroom.

"You look horrible," Dudley said before he could stop himself.

Harry turned to give him a look.

The big blonde laughed nervously, "I-I mean –"

His cousin scoffed, flushing the toilet and got up to brush her teeth and wash her hands.

"If I look the way I'm feeling then I don't doubt that." She said after a few minutes. Making a motion with her hand for him to follow her, Harry walked out of her bedroom and headed to the kitchen.

Dudley took a seat, noticing a plate of barely eaten food that Harry didn't waste time to throw away.

"Couldn't eat?" He frowned.

Harry, who was making tea, mumbled, "It made me sick."

"Like the bacon." He received a nod at that and looked a little worried, "Do you have a stomach bug, Harry? You never had a stomach bug. Not even when –" Dudley grimaced at the memory.

Harry snorted.

"Not even when you and Aunt Marge thought it would be fun to force me to eat dog food?" She asked dryly.

Dudley nodded slowly, feeling guilty.

God, he had been a disgusting monster. People were completely right when they said that almost death experiences changed a person.

"Well, I don't think it is stomach bug. I have been getting nauseous for days now… And I don't think it's a cold." She continued, either ignoring or not noticing the look in his face, "I never had that, and I don't want to start now."

The older boy thought about it for a moment. He thanked Harry as she placed a cup of tea in front him, trying to stare when she made a slashing motion with her finger lazily and a spoon started to move on its on to place three cubes of sugar in his tea like he liked.

"I thought you couldn't use magic out of school?"

Harry sighed dreamy at the smell of the tea before she smirked, "I can use it inside the tent. The Ministry can't detect my magic if it is used here."

Dudley nodded.

There was a moment of silence between them as they tried to come up with a answer to Harry's problem.

"Er," He hesitated when a thought came to his mind.

Harry looked up from her own tea, frowning, "What?"

"Maybe it's a magical sickness? I mean, you had never gotten sick before but that was only with normal sickness. Maybe there is a magical version of a cold."

The witch opened her mouth before closing it with a click. She blinked and placed her cup over the table.

"Uh. I didn't think about it. It's a possibility." Harry frowned a little before she snapped her fingers as if to say _Eureka!_. "Dobby!" She called out.

Dudley screamed and jumped out of his seat when a small and strange creature popped next to him. Standing only about 3 and a half feet, the creature had large, tennis-ball-like green eyes, a pencil-like nose and long, bat-like pointed ears. He was wearing a large red-gold sweater and beanie to match, both which Dudley could recall seeing Harry knitting last summer.

"The Great Harry Potter call for Dobby?" The creature – Elf? Hobgoblin? Brownie? – asked eagerly.

Harry smiled fondly.

"Yes, Dobby. Can you please get that book Poppy gave to me on my birthday last year? I think I left it next to my Charms book last night."

The creature – Dobby – nodded and popped away.

Dudley scratched the back of his head. He had almost forgotten Harry's birthday. It was the day after tomorrow. He had to get her a present. But what to give to a witch? A black cat?

He was brought out of his thoughts when Dobby popped back in the kitchen with a big and old looking leather book in his hands.

"Let me see," Harry muttered as she opened the book, her finger tracing the words in the Index page. Dudley leaned forward, trying to get a good look of the book, "There must be a diagnosis spell here somewhere."

Hearing that, Dobby blinked his big eyes, "The Great Harry Potter doesn't know?"

Both cousins blinked and turned to stare down at the little guy who looked a little confused.

"Know what?" Harry raised a brow, "The spell?"

"That Harry Potter be carrying little one." He raised his hand to show four fingers and smiled brightly, "Harry Potter be four weeks pregnant." Dobby scrunched his nose, "Or more. Dobby no good with that. Dobby not a Nanny Elf."

There was a moment of silence as both Harry and Dudley stared at Dobby as he started to mutter to himself about getting the Great Harry Potter a Nanny Elf because he was no good when it came to watch over little ones.

Dudley felt something break inside his head as he registered the little creature' words. He was pretty sure his brain had a short-circuit.

"I… I…" Harry sputtered, paling. "Are you saying that I'm…"

Dudley placed his hands over his ears. Nope! No! He didn't want to hear that. His cousin was too young to – He felt nauseous.

The green-eyed girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment as if praying for courage to continue, "Are you saying that I'm pregnant, Dobby?"

The little creature nodded as if that was the best thing in the entire world. Harry just stared in shock and Dudley… Well, it was too much for the poor boy.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

* * *

Even after the Order of the Phoenix moved their Headquarters to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius' childhood house was as gloomy and depressing as it had always been no matter what Molly Weasley tried to do to give the place a livelier look. And as he walked through the dark corridors of the house and headed to the library, Sirius wondered if the place was cursed to look like that. Honestly, with how crazy his family was known to be, he was pretty sure that was exactly the case.

It was July 29 and Sirius couldn't wait to surprise his precious goddaughter on her birthday. Her sweet sixteen was the day after tomorrow and he had everything prepared. He could care less that Dumbledore didn't want anyone contacting Harry until it was time to take her to buy her school supplies in August or that the old man thought it was a good idea to keep a teenager isolated from all those that loved her for months. Sirius wanted to see the child he saw as his own and he wanted to celebrate her birthday with her.

Sirius closed the door of the library behind him and sighed as he walked to the cabinet he had Harry's present. He checked to see if Kreacher hadn't touched it. Satisfied, he nodded to himself and moved to grab the books he had been reading that morning before he was forced into another useless meeting about Voldemort. Those meeting always left him irritated; no one never came to a agreement about how they had to deal with the Death Eaters and Dumbledore just didn't help with his insufferable mania of holding all cards to his chest closely until it was too late.

He found his book exactly where he had left it. It was a book about blood magic and old rituals. As part of Harry's birthday present, Sirius wanted to blood adopt her and make her his daughter and Heir. The ritual would make it so she was 50% Lily's daughter, 25% James' and 25% his daughter.

The last male Black didn't know if she would accept taking the ritual, but he hoped she would.

As he moved to sit down, Sirius noticed something by the corner of his eyes. His noble features shifted a little with displeasure as he saw the Black Family Tapestry. He glared at his mother name before he lazily looked at the other names, a loving smile appeared in his face as he caught sign of the name Dorea Potter née Black. Great-Aunt Dorea had been more than just James' mother to him. The woman had taken him in when she didn't have to, and Sirius had loved her as if she had been his mother. To the Grimm Animagus, Walburga Black had always been the horrible woman he was forced to live with and the woman his poor father was forced to marry at a young age.

He followed the names connected to Dorea, a bittersweet smile making its way to his face when he made a pause at James' name before his eyes landed at Harry name which –

Sirius froze.

He leaned back, blinking his grey eyes as he shook his head in disbelief. No. That wasn't possible. He saw it wrong. He refused to believe it!

Almost afraid of learning that he hadn't seen wrong, Sirius looked at the tapestry again and – Sirius made a sound like a dying animal.

"REMUS!" He screamed, " _REMUS!_ "

Said werewolf threw the door of the library open, his eyes wide with alarm and wand ready to attack and defend if necessary. But when he saw that there was no one else with them there and that Sirius was merely staring at the tapestry, the amber eyed scarred man frowned with something akin to disappointment.

"Sirius what's your pro –"

The Animagus interrupted Remus, he waved his wand (A new one he had gotten a few months ago since his old one had been snapped by the Ministry after they threw in Azkaban without a trial) to lock the door and added a silencing spell around the room so no one would eavesdrop on them. Grabbing the brown-haired man's arm with shaking hands and dragging him in front of the tapestry, Sirius turned to look at him.

"Tell me I'm hallucinating! Tell me I saw it wrong!" Sirius screamed, almost in panic as he pointed at the tapestry.

Remus rolled his eyes but did look to see what Sirius was talking about. When he did find it, the scarred man paled, and his eyes widened. There was _two_ lines connected to Harry's name and neither of them had names since the Black Family Tapestry would never show who was the father of a baby born from wedlock and when a baby had yet to be born, there was no name to it.

"Harry is pregnant." The werewolf said in a small voice.

Sirius' scream that followed those words was filled with promises of murder, blood and torture.

 **I really don't know who will be the baby daddy. But for now, people has asked for Tony followed by Deadpool. I was planning to make Deadpool the crazy uncle/godfather but who knows? Either of those two would be interesting pair for Harry and father to her kid whose gender I still have not decided.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Green Eyes**

 **Summary:** _"Mother – noun: One person who does the work of twenty. For free." – Unknown. FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _Age Difference, Accidental Teenager Pregnancy, AU, Panic Attacks, Mention of Blood, FemHarryPotter, Puns, Clichés,_ _Messed Time Line, Alive!Sirius, Prompt Fic, Crack Fic (?), Squib!Dudley, Redeemed!Dudley, Protective!Sirius, Papa!Sirius, More in the Future_

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 3. The Decision**

 _Pregnant_.

She, _Harry Potter_ , was _pregnant_.

Trying to breath, Harry felt all blood drain from her face. She barely noticed the frantic Dobby as he moved her to her room, gently placing her on her bed. Unconsciously, she placed one of her hands above her abdomen.

 _How was this even possible?_ Her mind raced with similar questions while she looked for a explanation to this situation.

Harry couldn't be pregnant, not when she was one hundred percent a virgin, but Dobby would never lie to her so _how did this happen?_ She closed her eyes at that moment, using her barely acceptable mental shields to help her answer that and all the other questions.

It didn't take her long to find t right memory – While she waited for her name to be called by one of the nurses at the hospital weeks ago, when Aunt Petunia forced her to take that pelvic exam, Harry sat next to woman who just didn't let go of her phone. The woman looked rather unassuming – a typical Plain Jane – but she sounded very pleased as she spoke about the artificial insemination she would be taking that day.

So… What if the doctor had inseminated _Harry_ instead of the woman? That would explain both the pregnancy and the odd questions the red haired doctor had made.

Her eyes burned with unshed tears as she cursed Fate and whatever omniscient being that thought it was funny to mess with her life. She could never get a break – It was always her that ended with the short end of the stick.

 _Merlin_ , Harry had no idea of what she was going to do now.

For the first time since Fourth Year when her blood was used in that dark ritual to give Voldemort a body, the green-eyed witch was terrified.

She was only _fifteen_ – almost _sixteen_ – and she was now pregnant and the war against Voldemort could start any moment. To make it worse, everyone in the Wizarding World looked at Harry as if she alone should fight the Dark Lord. They expect her to bow to Dumbledore and sacrifice _everything_ for them and if they learned about her pregnancy, they would demand a abortion.

She placed both of her hands protectively over her stomach at the thought and her fear was quickly replaced by anger.

Until her name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, Harry would have done exactly what everyone wanted. After all, she hadn't been raised to believe that her life had any value and never saw a problem in throwing herself in front of dangerous situations.

But _now_?

"Dobby!" Her eyes narrowed as she made her decision. Harry moved from her bed and walked out of the room with large steps.

The little house-elf who had been following her frantically, made a small startled sound before saluting her, "Yes!"

"Wake Dudley up! We have plans to make!"

Harry was no longer a eleven years old in search of acceptance or a lost fourteen years old trying to understand why no one seemed to care for her.

Right now, she was a future _mother_ and no matter how worthless her life was, she would keep her child safe.

It didn't matter if it was from Dumbledore trying to force a prophecy on her, Voldemort and his minions or from the Wizarding World and their expectations.

She would show them what happened if you harmed a lioness' cub.

* * *

It was dinner time and neither Sirius nor Remus was paying too much attention to the others occupants of the room or their plates filled with Molly's homemade lasagna.

Remus was merely playing with his food, still trying to warp his mind around the thought that Harry was pregnant, while Sirius was glaring at his plate and using his fork to stab it with glee, more likely fantasizing that it was the boy who had dared to look at and touch his goddaughter.

No one seemed to notice their foul mood aside from Nymphadora "I hate my first name" Tonks.

The young woman's bubbly pink hair had changed to a light blue color to show her confusion as she stared at them from the corner of her eyes, wondering what happened one hour ago to make them act like that.

She didn't know if she should ask what was going on with them and maybe curiosity killed the cat, but Tonks had never been to let that stop her. Discretely, Tonks took out her wand under the table and muttered a privacy spell.

"What's the problem with you guys?" Tonks asked her cousin and his best friend.

Sirius paused for a moment before he continued to stab his poor lasagna. Remus, on other hand, forced a polite smile on his face and turned his attention toward her.

"What did you say Nymphadora?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't call me _Nymphadora_! – And I asked what's you guys problem."

"Nothing." Remus shrugged nonchalantly, "We're fine."

Tonks scoffed. As if she would believe in that. Everyone else in the Order was too worried about their own problems or the upcoming war against Voldemort to pay attention to those two but that wasn't the case with her.

Knitting her brows in thought for a moment, she tried to come up with a reason to why they would be acting like this. Only one reason made sense to her.

"Did something happen to Harry?" She asked.

The moment Harry's name came out of her lips, Sirius growled and Tonks almost expected her raven haired cousin to break his plate at the speed and strength he was using his fork to stab his food. Remus' face twisted with barely concealed rage and his amber eyes darkened.

 _Well,_ the Auror thought as her hair changed to a brown to show her hesitation, _I nailed it._

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look, Nym – _Tonks_ , you don't need to worry about it. We can deal with our problems."

"Yeah," Sirius gritted his teeth, "With curses and pain."

Tonks looked at her cousin with wide eyes and decided that she really should worry about whatever was going on with Harry. If Sirius was tapping into his Black madness because of it then things were seriously wrong (No pun intended).

"I know Dumbledore is monitoring all the letters who are sent to Harry," She made a pause, feeling a little unsure, "But maybe I can talk to her while it's my turn to watch over Privet Drive? You know, just to check on her for you guys or deliver… a letter..." She felt her voice disappear when the two man turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

Sirius stood from his chair abruptly, ignoring Molly screams of how rude he was and ran upstairs. Tonks blinked when he came back as fast as he had left and placed a letter over to Remus under the table. The werewolf then gave it to her.

Tonks had barely noticed how Sirius had taken down the privacy charms she had used and was now arguing with Molly. All her attention was focused on Remus.

The man was smiling and the Metamorphmagus couldn't stop her hair turned a light shade of pink as she blushed.

Remus looked so young and handsome when he smiled.

"Thank you, Tonks." He said, "Sirius wanted to get out of the house to see her today and demand answers – But well, every member of the Order is here today so that would just warn Dumbledore that something was happening with Harry and we can't let that happen." She was going to ask why I was so bad to involve Dumbledore but her words caught in her throat and her heart speed up when the brown haired patted her hand, "Thank you so much for your help."

She looked down at their hands.

"You're welcome." Tonks whispered.

Maybe curiosity did kill the cat but satisfaction certainly brought it back.

 **So… Harry, Remus and Sirius didn't want to cooperate with me in this chapter… Thankful, I was able to finish this so I could start writing the next one. *sigh* Good news though, next chapter already has more than ten chapters. Yay.**

 **Anyway! Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Green Eyes**

 **Summary:** _"Mother – noun: One person who does the work of twenty. For free." – Unknown. FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _Age Difference, Accidental Teenager Pregnancy, AU, Panic Attacks, Mention of Blood, FemHarryPotter, Puns, Clichés,_ _Messed Time Line, Alive!Sirius, Crack Fic (?), Squib!Dudley, Redeemed!Dudley, Protective!Sirius, Papa!Sirius, More in the Future_

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 4. The Plan**

Hours after dinner, Tonks forced herself to listen Dumbledore repeat the usual rules all of Harry's guards had to follow before she finally apparated to Privet Drive.

The Metamorphmagus didn't even bother with the small hiding place the members of the Order used to spy on Harry and immediately crossed the street to stand in front of Number Four. She hesitated a little.

Should she even knock? What if Harry's Giraffe Aunt or Whale Uncle opened the door?

The Auror was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone fumbling with the lock. She smiled when Harry opened the door and opened her mouth to tease the girl about the lion themed pajamas she was wearing but decided to keep her mouth shut when Harry's face darkened with an guarded expression.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks waved a little, breaking the tense silence between them after a minute or two.

The teen leaned against the doorframe and folded her arm, staring into Tonks' grey eyes with cautious green eyes. Nervously, Tonks shifted her weight from one feet to another as she waited for her baby cousin to say something.

"So…" Tonks tried to think of something to say. The silence was starting to bother her. "I didn't knock… How did you know I was here? Did one of your relatives see me from the window?"

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon aren't home and Dudley is having a breaking down at the moment." Harry tilted her head a little, sounding a little amused at the end, "So no. It wasn't them. Dobby was the one who told me that you were here."

Tonks blinked.

Dobby? Who was – Ah, _right_. The house-elf who worshipped the very ground Harry walked. Tonks had never been introduced to him but she heard about the elf from Hermione every time the bushy haired girl started ranting about how house-elves and their right to freedom.

"I didn't know he was working for you." Tonks said.

Harry hummed instead of replying to her silent question of _when did this happen?_

"You're not here to take me to the Headquarters." Harry stated, "Dumbledore would have sent a letter telling me to pack. What can I do for you Tonks?"

Tonks rubbed the back of her neck, "Maybe I just wanted to talk with you."

Harry raised a brow with an unimpressed look in her face making Tonks wince a little.

Ok. Maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say, especially since Tonks had never before taken the time to stop by Privet Drive to talk with Harry and keep her company instead of merely watching the younger witch from afar like all the other guards did.

Sighing, Tonks took Sirius' letter from the pocket of her leather jacket and handed it to the green eyed girl who opened the envelope without care.

"They – Sirius and Remus, I mean – were worried about you." The pink haired woman said. "And I offered my services as a messenger."

"And you offered your services as a messenger, huh…" Harry muttered as she scanned the letter, quickly reading whatever Sirius wrote, "Come in – I'll write a letter back to Sirius so you can take it to him."

Tonks stepped into the unnaturally normal house as Harry moved aside. The green eyed witch locked the door and made a motion with her hands as she told Tonks to sitting wherever she wanted.

"Uh – Are you alright Harry?" Tonks asked. "I can't see anything wrong with you that would make Sirius and Remus so worried."

Harry hummed, the corner of her lips twitching up wise, "Sirius didn't tell you?"

"No."

"I'm pregnant."

Harry snorted when Tonks tripped on her own feet on the way to the couch, hitting her head against the closest wall. The older witch cursed and rubbed her aching forehead before sending a glare to raven haired girl.

"That wasn't fun!" The green eyed girl merely snickered and Tonks' hair changed to a angry red, "Harry! You can't joke with things like that!"

Harry snickered once more.

"I'm not joking." She said, " _I'm_ pregnant."

Tonks stared. Slowly, she sat down as she felt her heart drop at those words.

No wonder Remus and Sirius were so worried. No wonder they didn't want to let Dumbledore know that something was wrong with Harry.

The green eyed teen smiled gently, relaxing for the first time since she saw the Auror, "Tonks, _it's fine_."

The grey eyed woman looked at her baby cousin with disbelief.

 _Fine_? It wasn't fine.

Teenager pregnancy, although rare, wasn't a foreign concept in the Wizarding World. Especially not when their numbers were so low. But Harry was a _unmarried_ pregnant teenager as well a Half-Blood with no Pureblood Family to protect her reputation or to scream rape.

That meant that the whole community won't find any problem in crucifying Harry the moment they learned about this pregnancy. Children born out of wedlock were seen as a stain to society and their mothers were nothing more than common whores. Harry would never find a job much less be allowed in Diagon Alley without being judged or hurt somehow.

And then there was Dumbledore and Voldemort.

As horrible as it sounded, no matter what Harry tried, the teen would never be able to hide the pregnancy from those two. Dumbledore would notice any Spells Harry used to hide her condition and then the old man would inform the Order and Snape, that dirty two faced spy, would spills the beans to Voldemort.

Tonks shuddered at the thoughts of what they would do after finding out about the pregnancy and none of those had a happy ending; be it for Harry or the child.

"Tonks," The grey eyed witch looked up to see Harry sitting across her. The Auror hadn't even noticed that the teen had transfigured a chair or that she had gotten paper and a pen to write a answer to Sirius' letter. "Don't worry about it."

The pink haired woman opened her mouth to argue but shook her head instead. Tonks knew enough about Harry to understand that the girl would ignore anything she said. It was clear, by merely looking into those bright green eyes, that Harry had already accepted her pregnancy and that the girl had already come up with a plan to deal with anyone who tried to harm her child.

There was nothing that Tonks could do aside from supporting baby cousin.

After all, that was what family was for. No matter how distant.

Tonks took a deep breath. She leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms, "How have you been?"

Harry smiled widely.

"Rather well considering everything that had been going on." She said, drawing something on the back of her letter. Finished, she stood up to grab a envelope.

"Do –" Tonks hesitated a little, following Harry with her eyes, "Do your relatives know?"

"My cousin knows." Harry replied, "My relatives will never find out though. Not from me."

Although still uncomfortable with the thought that Harry was pregnant, Tonks found herself smiling. It was good to know that Harry had apparently repaired her relationship with Dudley.

"Here." Harry handed the letter to Tonks who stood up to leave. Harry walked with her to the door, frowning in thought, "Say, Tonks…"

The pink haired woman looked at her, "Yes?"

"When is Dumbledore planning to come for me?"

Tonks thought about it, trying to remember if the old Headmaster had said something about it in one of the Order meetings.

"I think – After your birthday?" Tonks eyed the teen, feeling suspicious, "Why?"

Harry beamed and waved one of her hands dismissively. She didn't even try to lie.

"Nothing, nothing."

Tonks nodded slowly, "Uh huh."

Something told her that she would be blamed for whatever Harry was planning.

 _Honestly!_ The things one did for family.

* * *

As he followed his cousin down Magnolia Crescent, Dudley wondered, for the hundredth time, how she was so calm.

He wasn't ashamed to say that, after he woke up from his _episode_ (He didn't _faint_! Shut up Harry!) and Harry dragged him to the library, where she started telling him about her conclusion to how she had gotten pregnant, Dudley had a fit of epic proportions (Which hadn't happened since he was eleven and was unable to count above thirty).

He hadn't calmed down for hours and by the time that happened, Harry had already come up with a plan to keep herself and her baby safe and had even been visited by a witch with a letter from her godfather.

His cousin never explained what her plan was or what the letter was about and he hadn't even ask. Mostly because he was still trying to warp his mind around what was going and trying to understand how the heck his cousin hadn't lost her cool already.

But, then again, the more he thought about it, the more he reached the conclusion that after everything that happened in her life so far, being a pregnant teenager with a long list of enemies who wanted her (and the baby) dead wasn't so bad – At least in Harry's eyes.

Dudley really didn't want to see the day Harry freaked out about something. That would certainly be a sign of the apocalypse.

The blonde sighed.

"You really didn't need to come with me."

He turned his head to look at Harry. Dudley scoffed, tightening his hold on the strap of his bag.

That morning, the first thing he noticed at breakfast aside from his mother's headache inducing perfume and his father's displeased look at whatever he found at the paper was that Harry's looked determined. Far too determined for his liking.

Hours later, when his father left for work and his mother left to her book club (or whatever people called a group of housewives who did nothing but gossip all day), Dudley called for Dobby and asked what Harry was doing.

The house-elf, who had been instructed by Harry to obey Dudley, blinked and said that the Great Harry Potter was packing all her things to start the Phase 1 of her _Protect the Baby Plan_.

He still had no idea of what the plan was about but he knew that Harry was planning to run away. That, of course, meant that he would also run away because his baby cousin wasn't going anywhere without him. Especially not in her condition.

Dudley packed whatever he thought he would need and took all the money his father kept hidden in different corners of the house. Before he followed Harry to the unknown, Dudley wrote a note to his parents. He didn't want to leave them without anything. No matter how horrible they were to Harry, they were still his parents and he loved them.

It took Harry three minutes to notice him following her and, despite her annoyed glare, Dudley continued walking as if she had known he was there all along.

"As if I would let you do this alone." He said.

"You don't even know what I'm doing or planning to do." Harry huffed. If he hadn't seen the way her lips kept pulling up, Dudley wouldn't have noticed how pleased she was at his words.

Dudley smiled a little and shrugged, "I don't really care."

"You should," Harry said dryly, shooting him a look, "Aunt Petunia will find a way to send the police _and_ the MI6 after you and tell everyone that _I_ kidnapped you for hansom or something like that."

"Well, first – I wasn't kidnapped."

"Tell that to your mom." Harry muttered.

He ignored her.

"Second; _I_ decided to run away with you without your knowledge. The note I left over my pillow _and_ in a file on my computer said so.

"As if Aunt Petunia won't try to convince the police that I threatened you to write that." The witch snorted.

"And third; the whole neighborhood loves you from all the odd jobs you did before leaving to your hocus pocus school." Dudley said, "No one believes anything that comes out of my parents' mouth about you and they won't start believing now." He continued before his cousin interrupted him again, "It would be easier to make them believe that _I_ kidnapped you."

Harry opened her mouth to argue but stopped when she noticed that she didn't have anything to say to that. Sighing, she bumped her shoulder to his.

"Alright. You win."

Dudley grinned proudly.

They walked in silence. It was a little past three in the afternoon and the day looked rather nice. As if the Universe itself approved of what they were doing.

"Give a step back Dudley." Harry told him as they reached a more isolated and desert part of Magnolia Crescent, raising her wand upward.

The blue eyed boy barely had time to obey when he heard a deafening BANG. Dudley yelped, jumping a little as he threw a arm over his eyes to shield them against a sudden blinding light.

Harry snorted making him move his arm away so he could glare at her. But he was never able to do that. Gaping, Dudley stared at the triple-decker, violently purple bus with gold lettering over the windshield which spelled _The Knight Bus_.

"What?" He couldn't believe what he seeing.

Harry looked at him with amusement, "Did you think we would just keep walking?"

Dudley flushed a little, "Uh. I actually thought you would use your broom at some point."

His cousin laughed.

At that moment, a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and started his loudly speech;

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I –" The conductor stopped and blinked, doing a double take when he saw Harry.

"Hyah!" Immediately, any professionalism he had showed evaporated and he gained a strong Cockney accent, "Where're yer gahn?" The conductor – Stan – smiled widely.

Dudley narrowed his eyes at the twenty something years old man and stepped closer to his cousin, trying to look intimidating. The man was being too familiar with Harry for his liking.

Harry was mature in many aspects but when it came to love or anything related, she was completely clueless and innocent and the blue-eyed boy wanted to keep it that way.

Also, what type of ridiculous nickname was _Hyah_ anyway? It sounded like _Hi ya_.

"Diagon Alley, Stan." Harry replied as she took out a few coins from the pocket of her jersey.

Stan opened his mouth to talk but Dudley was having none of that.

"Are you letting us in or not?" The boy glared.

The conductor looked at him with wide eyes, as if he had just noticed that Dudley was there. Harry raised a brow as they glared at each other, not understanding what in Hades name was going.

"'oo are yer?" Stan demanded to know.

Dudley looked into his eyes with defiance, "I'm her cousin. Who're _you_?"

"I'm 'er friend." The man looked proud.

Dudley scoffed and eyed him coldly.

"Strange. She never spoke about you." Dudley smirked when the man flinched.

Harry, having gotten tired of the way they were acting and not wanting to waste time because of some caveman dispute, placed the coins in Stan's hand. Dudley looked like he wanted to rip the man's hand and burn it as the conductor blinked his eyes with a goofy smile.

"Twenty two Sickles for both of us. Right, Stan?"

He nodded happily, looking at his hand with a flush in his face, "Uh huh."

Harry smiled and grabbed Dudley's arm before the boy decided to use his boxing skills to knock some of Stan's crooked teeth.

After sending one last glare at the conductor, Dudley turned his attention to the inside of the bus. He blinked when he saw that all seats weren't bolted down, or so it looked like that to him and how the driver seat looked more like a armchair than anything.

 _Wizards are weird_ , Dudley thought as he sat down, slowly, next to Harry.

His cousin seemed a little uncomfortable, taking deep breaths as if meditating so she would stay calm. Dudley turned to ask her what was wrong when the conductor spoke.

"Take'er away, Ern," Stan, said to the driver, sitting down in the armchair next to his.

The driver, an old wizard with very thick glasses, nodded then there was another tremendous _BANG_ , and Dudley screamed at the ridiculous speed the bus was going. He finally understood Harry's reaction to it. It was like riding a rollercoaster.

 _Wizards are crazy! Wizards are crazy!_ The teenager screamed in his mind, _Oh my God I don't want to die!_

Maybe he should have stayed inside the safety of his room.

The driver was insane and Dudley wondered how the bus hadn't hit anything yet. The bus thundered down different streets and kept mounting the pavement, dodging lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans before going back into position once it had passed.

Dudley felt horrible and couldn't imagine how his now green cousin was feeling as the bus move at the same speed from before. And as buildings and benches squeezed themselves out of the bus's way, he wondered when it would be over.

Someone or something up there must have listened to his silent prayers because the driver slammed on the brakes. The bus skidded to a halt and Dudley had to raised one of his arms to stop his cousin from flying forward.

Not wasting time, the boy took Harry's arm and guided her out of the monstrosity that wizards dared to call a bus.

Before the bus left with a _BANG_ ,Stan tried to say something to Harry but his cousin was, thankfully, too busy throwing up behind a tree to pay attention to the man. Dudley had to sit down at the pavement so he won't ended up joining her.

"A-re you alright?"

Harry raised her head to look at him. She was pale and her skin still looked a little green.

"Never been better." She said dryly. Harry sighed patting her clothes a little before glaring at where the bus had been before it left, "I hate the Knight Bus."

"Why did you decide to use it then?" Dudley asked as he stood up.

Harry huffed, "Although I shouldn't use it much, the bus is the safest way of magical travel for me right now because of my _condition_." She said, shooting a look in direction of the shady looking building next to them, "At least that's what the books I was reading in the library while you had your break down said."

Dudley nodded, relieved that she hadn't said the word pregnant out loud. He was still uncomfortable with the thought that his baby was pregnant because of some incompetent doctor.

"So, where to now?"

Harry checked her reflection in a puddle, adjusting her beanie so her scar was hidden, and turned to look into his eyes with a smile.

"Now? We're going to Diagon Alley."

* * *

Harry fought back a smile when she saw the disgruntled expression on Dudley's face as they stepped into the Leaky Cauldron to see its dark and shady looking interior. She couldn't really blame him though. The place wasn't exactly what one would call nice… Or hygienic.

The raven haired witch wrinkled her nose, feeling nauseous as she discretely tried to block the smell of coffee being served to a old lady sitting close to her. Harry ignored the look of concern Dudley sent in her direction and took his arm, leading him in direction of the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley.

They needed to get out of there before she ended puking or before she was recognized by one of the noisy patrons who were now staring at her and Dudley's direction because of their Muggle clothes.

"Harry, that's a wall." Dudley felt the need to point it out as she they stopped in front of the large brick wall in the back of the pub.

Harry shot him a unimpressed look and smirked as she took out her wand and tapped a sequence on the wall.

"You were saying?" She raised a brow as the bricks moved to reveal the always busy street that made up Diagon Alley.

Dudley didn't answer, he merely gaped at the shops and the people. His eyes were almost jumping from their socks as Harry dragged him down the street, saying that they could visit the shops later and _don't be silly Dudley. Selling Dragons is illegal; they are endangered species!_

Harry pursued her lips and kept her head down as she tried to reach the bank as fast as she could.

The air around Diagon Alley felt heavier than normal, as if magic itself was displeased with the revelation of Voldemort return, but much to the teenager witch chagrin, the people around her were acting like nothing wrong. They were all relaxed, as if confident that no matter what Voldemort threw at them, Harry and Dumbledore would be there to keep their lazy ass safe from the big bad Dark Lord.

Too bad for them, Harry no longer wanted their confidence or approval. She had plans and there was nothing about playing hero and martyr for a bunch of coward sheep in them.

Dudley gasped as they finally approached the impressive marble building that housed the wizarding bank. She raised her head as they walked past the first set of doors, which opened on their own, and gave a short but respectful nod to the Goblins on both sides of the inner doors. The two goblins nodded back before they opened the doors to her and Dudley.

The interior of the bank was incredible with its marble walls, ceiling and pillars. There was a gold everywhere and it made a nice contrast to the brass teller gates.

Harry looked at the lines of wizards and witches who were waiting to be called by one of the tellers.

"What're they?" Dudley whispered, stepping close to her as he eyed the goblins with apprehension.

Harry looked at him by the corner of her eyes.

She couldn't blame Dudley for his reaction. Goblins were neither the nicest nor the prettiest creatures one would ever seen. Goblins were short and fair-skinned and had very long fingers and feet, dome shaped heads and were only a little larger than house-elves.

"Goblins." She whispered back.

Dudley gave her a look, "Look more similar to Orcs to me."

Harry laughed.

"I think they would take that as a compliment." She told her cousin, her amusement evident in her voice.

"Next!" A Goblin with white hair and black eyes wearing a tailored suit called out.

Harry perked up. That was fast.

"Name." The Goblin grumbled, not looking up from the book he was writing on.

"Hyacinth Potter."

That made the goblin pause. He looked at her, his eyes moving toward her hidden scar.

"Key please," the Goblin held his hand out.

Harry took the golden key from the pocket of her jersey and handed it to him. The Goblin looked it over for less than a minute before giving it back to her.

"What can Gringotts do for you and your companion, Marchioness Potter?"

Dudley mouthed the title with wide eyes while Harry tried to not show how uncomfortable she was with using it.

While looking through the books in her library for the first time after she received her tent from Sirius, Harry had found a book about the noble families of Magical Britain. Imagine her surprise when she learned that she was actually one of those nobles and that no one had thought of telling her about it. Thankful, she had also found books about her duties as Marchioness and what was expected of her after she turned nineteen.

Harry cleared her throat before taking out the letter from Sirius that Tonks had delivered yesterday from her messenger bag.

She had expected the letter; hiding her pregnancy from Sirius would be impossible since the man had access to the self updating Tapestry of the Black family. The letter started with two whole pages of psychotic rant, which described the gore and bloody details of how Sirius was going to kill her so called baby daddy, followed by a whole page of constant assurances that her godfather would always love her and be there for her. After that, the letter actually gave Harry a way to go through her plan without any problem (It was perfect really. Which made her wonder if Sirius hadn't taken Divination as one of his electives while he had still been in school).

She turned the parchment, showing the signature and message written there.

"From what I understand, the Black Family Manager is waiting for me by Duke Black request." She informed the Goblin.

The Goblin eyed the message with slightly narrowed eyes before he looked down at his book, turning a few pages and scanning the information there. After a minute or so, the Goblin turned his attention back to her.

"You're correct, Marchioness Potter. Goldfang is indeed waiting for you." He turned his head, calling for another Goblin in their language.

Dudley stepped a little closer to her as he frowned at the Goblins as they argued about something. The new Goblin huffed and nodded before he made a gesture with his hand towards Harry and Dudley.

"Follow me." He barked out.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Dudley mumbled, not liking how rude the Goblin was acting. They were clients here. Shouldn't they be treated with at least a little of respect?

Harry snorted when the Goblin glared at Dudley making the boy step behind her in a attempt to hide himself. She said _attempt_ because Dudley was at least a head taller than her and she was far too skinny to hide the big boned blonde.

"I think he heard you." Harry whispered, receiving a few mumbled words in return.

The two cousins followed the Goblin through a maze of corridors and doors until they reached a thick, double door that looked to be made of pure silver. He knocked on the door and waited, tapping his feet with a frown until the door opened on its own.

The goblin sent them a look, sneering a little before he turned around and left.

"Rude much?" Dudley glared.

Harry couldn't help but agree. Usually, the Goblins were more polite. It didn't matter if they hated humans in general or if they just plain hated you in particular, they would always keep their expressions bored or blank. Goblins believed that showing too much emotion in public or to the enemy was a weakness.

"Bonefish lost his battle trials this morning which in turn resulted him in losing his original rank." The cousins turned to see a old looking Goblin dressed in a expensive tailored suit sitting behind the only desk inside the room. He made a motion for them to enter, "Come in."

Harry smiled a little, pushing her cousin inside the room before she closed the door behind them.

"Marchioness Potter." The Goblin nodded politely. Harry did the same before taking one of the two seats across the account manager.

"Good afternoon, Goldfang. I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Dudley Dursley." She said, making a motion toward Dudley who nodded after sitting down beside her.

Goldfang nodded to the boy before he leaned back in his chair a little and looked into her eyes.

"I received a interesting letter from Duke Black yesterday." He said, not wanting to waste time with small talk. "I presume he has also sent one to you?"

Harry showed him the letter making him nod.

"Good." The Goblin said, "As you may have learned from the letter, Duke Black left clear instructions for me to help you in any way. So I do, however, hope you have a plan, Marchioness."

Harry grinned.

At first, she had been planning to see her Account Manager so she could put her plan into motion. But Ironsword would have been forced to inform Dumbledore, who was seen as her Magical Guardian by the Ministry, about everything that she was doing and why. But Goldfang was _Sirius'_ account manager and if her Godfather told him to her help and stay quiet about it then he would.

"What're even you planning Harry?" Dudley asked, pursing his lips a little. He truly wanted to know now.

Harry opened her bag, taking a file from it. She gave it to Goldfang who scanned its contents with a small smirk. He looked extremely pleased with the problems and chaos her plan would cause to Dumbledore and the Ministry.

"The plan is simple; we will be running away to another country and making Dumbledore and the Ministry run around Europe like headless chickens."

"Harry, you can't be serious." Dudley gave her a look.

Harry smirked, "I may not be Sirius but I know what I'm doing."

Then, she started to explain her plan.

Harry would be paying the Goblins to Polyjuice like her and Dudley; those Goblins would be sent to different parts of the world by different muggle and magical ways (Plane, train, car, Portkey, etc). Like this, when Dumbledore and everyone else started looking for her, they would be forced to follow the false clues left by the Goblins. That would continue for the next five or six months, which gave the cousins enough time to get used to their new life in another country under another name.

"You're really going to play a game of cat and mouse with those guys." Dudley looked at her fondly. "But isn't this plan too simple?"

"That's why I know it will work." Harry smirk widened.

"The British Wizards have the habit of ignoring what's right in front of them and trying to come up with the most ridiculous solutions to their problems." Goldfang said dryly.

Harry nodded.

"Exactly. By the time someone finally notices what's going on, it will be too late."

Dudley looked troubled, "They can't be so bad."

Harry and Goldfang stared at him before they snorted.

"Also," Harry said, "They will more likely try to find me in a magical community. So we'll be sticking to the muggle side of things." She crossed her arms, looking at the ceiling, "There're many countries who keep their communities completely isolated from Muggles even though they are always trying to stay updated on what's going on in the non-magical world."

"More isolated than the British community?" Dudley asked, recalling the medieval feel of Diagon Alley.

"It depends of the country." Harry mumbled.

"Do you have any idea of where you want to go, Marchioness Potter?" Goldfang asked when he saw that she was finished with her explanation.

Harry blinked.

"Ah, yes. America. Oh, make sure to find a school for Dudley and mark me down as homeschooled for both magical and muggle world."

The Goblin nodded and wrote something else in his parchment while Dudley raised a brow.

"Why America?"

Harry shrugged, "I threw a dart in a map and it landed in America."

"Of course you did." Dudley shook his head. Goldfang snapped his fingers making the duo turn their attention to him. The parchment he had been writing on disappeared. After that, the Goblin summoned a few more pieces of parchment as well a golden quill and a ink bottle, "Please sign those forms. You too, Mr. Dursley."

Harry took the ten pieces of parchment and started reading. It took her two minutes to read everything and she signed the each piece before giving it to Dudley who didn't even bother to read, trusting her to not sign something that would ended up killing them or turning them into slaves.

She shook her head. Harry really needed to teach him the importance of reading those types of things.

Goldfang snapped his fingers once more making the parchments to disappear.

"I presume Duke Black has already given you a Gringotts card, Marchioness Potter?"

Harry nodded. Sirius had sent the card to her along her tent. The card looked like a muggle debt card and it was possible to use it anywhere. It was very useful but also extremely expensive. Harry didn't even want to think how much her godfather had spent to get that card. Not even Malfoy had one and it was seen as a demonstration of status and power.

"Good." Goldfang nodded. "I won't need to request one for you then."

"Uh – Where we will be living when we get to America?" Dudley asked, feeling like they were forgetting about it.

Goldfang rubbed his goatee, "Ah, yes. Would you like to live in a house or a flat, Marchioness Potter?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, trying to decide what would be better for her child.

"A house."

"Far of, close of or in the city?"

"In the city."

"The property in New York it is then." The Goblin muttered, standing up and walking to a shelf filled with boxes. He picked one of the boxes and gave it to Harry who opened it to see a key, "Now, your documents – including the ones that show your ownership of the house – will be ready in one hour. You may wait at the lobby for it." Goldfang informed her, "The moment you leave the bank, we will be start the, as you call it, game of _cat and mouse_."

The green eyed witch smiled a little, feeling her heart speed up at the thought that she would soon be far away from anyone who could try to harm her baby because of her. Standing up, she thanked the account manager for his and the other Goblins' help ("There's no need for that. We're all being paid to help you Marchioness Potter." "Thank you anyway." before asking him to inform Sirius about everything that they had decided and left the office with Dudley.

The walk to the lobby was a short one, having found a human employee who had been more than happy to show them a shortcut. They took a seat in the waiting area, looking around the lobby to see that it was a little empty than before.

"Must be late." Harry said, leaning back in her seat.

Dudley looked down at wrist watch, "A little after four, actually."

"Uh."

Her cousin looked at her, "Say Harry. Since we're leaving… Well, won't you sue the hospital or contact the father?

She winced. Harry really hadn't wanted to hear that question.

Harry pursued her lips, "By wizarding law, the child belongs to the father. If he says; _kill it_ then I will have to go through abortion. If he says; _the child is mine_ then I have to give the child to him the moment it is born."

While she had been making her plan yesterday, Harry had found a few books in the library that talked the wizarding laws surrounding bastard children. Harry hadn't been too happy to learn about how unmarried mothers were treated or how the fathers were the ones who decided the fate of the child. It didn't even matter if the father was a Muggle or not.

That's one of the reasons why Harry ignored Dudley every time her cousin tried to bring up the insemination. Suing the hospital meant contacting the father one way or another. That also meant she would have to find a lawyer who would need to have knowledge of both worlds. And there was no doubt in her mind that the lawyer would ended up contacting the Ministry about her pregnancy.

Sighing, she told him so and Dudley looked torn between disbelief and fury, "They can't do that!"

"Trust me," Harry rubbed her face with another sigh, "They can."

The blue eyed boy looked like he wanted to argue but, much to Harry's relief, he decided to change the subject.

"So… Do you already know if you want a boy or a girl?" Dudley asked slowly, as if forcing himself to more or less admit out loud that she was pregnant.

Harry played with the strap of her bag for a moment. "Maybe a girl… It would be nice."

Honestly, she didn't care. Harry would love her child no matter what. And it wasn't like she could pickup the gender.

Dudley scoffed playfully, "Boys are better."

"Oh, yes." Harry nodded, "Boys are so much better with their peanut sized brain."

Dudley nodded, excited, "Yeah! Exa – Wait a – Hey!"

The witch giggled.

They started bickering, changing their conversation from one subject to another until a Goblin approached them. Harry smiled as he handed her and Dudley a file each, explaining what every document before taking his leave without even waiting to see if they had any questions.

"How did those guys do all that in so little time?" Dudley asked, opening his file only to blink.

"No one knows nor do they ask the Goblins how they do what they do." Harry replied.

Her cousin made a understanding hum as he looked at the passport that he found in the file, "Dudley Vernon Evans. What's your name, Harry?"

Harry placed her file inside her bag, only staying with her passport.

"I'm now Hyacinth Dorea Peverell." She smiled a little. It was good to know that she had been given a surname that kept her connection to the Potters intact.

"Peverell?"

"One of my ancestors' surname." Harry muttered, standing up from her seat, "Come on, we need to leave to the airport."

Dudley nodded and followed her to the exit if the bank. The two hurried down Diagon Alley, only stopping when they reached the familiar streets of London. Dudley quickly called up for a taxi and soon enough, they found themselves inside the airport.

Harry took a deep breath as they waited in line to buy their plane tickets.

"Are you ready for this?" Dudley asked.

Harry closed her eyes for a moment. Was she ready to leave everything that was familiar to her? Was she ready to start a new life in another country? Was she ready to make all necessary sacrifices as a single mother?

She smiled.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **CURIOSITY TIME!**

 **Marquess:** _A 'marquis' is the French name for a nobleman whose rank was equivalent to a German margrave. They both referred to a ruler of border or frontier territories; in fact, the oldest sense of the English word 'mark' is "a boundary land." In Latin, the name for this rank was 'marchion'._

 **Marchioness:** _Pronounced MAHR-shuh-nus, it means "the wife or widow of a marquess" or "a woman who holds the rank of a marquess in her own right". For a time, the feminine form of 'marquess' was 'marquisess' but people eventually decided that it was silly and switched it to 'marchioness'._

 **Harry's tent:** _The_ _Extension Charm (_ 'Capacious extremis! _') is subject to strict control, because of its potential misuse. Theoretically, a hundred wizards could take up residence in a toilet cubicle if they were sufficiently adept at these spells; the potential for infractions of the International Statute of Secrecy are obvious. The Ministry of Magic has, therefore, laid down a strict rule that capacity-enhancement is not for private use, but only for the production of objects (such as school trunks and family tents), which have been individually approved for manufacture by the relevant Ministry Department. Harry's tent has no such approval and, because of that, is actually illegal for her to own it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Green Eyes**

 **Summary:** _"Mother – noun: One person who does the work of twenty. For free." – Unknown. FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _Age Difference, Accidental Teenager Pregnancy, AU, Jane the Virgin AU, Panic Attacks, Mention of Blood, FemHarryPotter, Puns, Clichés,_ _Messed Time Line, Alive!Sirius, Crack Fic (?), Squib!Dudley, Redeemed!Dudley, Protective!Sirius, Papa!Sirius, TeamHarry!Fawkes, More in the Future_

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 5. The Missing Witch**

The thing about wands that many never took the time to learn was that the older the wand, the higher was their level sentience. That was why many wands betrayed their wizards or, rare as it was, self-destructed.

The day Harry got her Holly wand, she immediately felt the echo of something; a warm feeling as if the wand was saying _hello_. Mr. Ollivander, when he saw how much wonder she had toward the wand, was more than happy to share a few little secrets with the girl. And it was because of one of those secrets that Harry had walked to a trash can after getting hers and Dudley's bags checked in.

If someone was familiar with the magical signature of your wand than they could track you down no matter what or where you were hiding (And if the wand was broken, it would still maintain its signature and power until a year later – which was why Ron had been able to use his wand back at Second Year).

And, unfortunately, the Ministry had the magical signature of all British citizens registered and Dumbledore knew the magical signature of all of his students' wands.

The raven haired witch took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Harry bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her Holly wand. Her fingers tightened their hold around the wood and she felt her heart clench painfully as the understanding and resignation echoed through the bond between them.

"I'm really sorry." She said, "But I can't let the Ministry or the Order find me."

The wand sent a calming wave of magic through the bond, as if patting Harry's hand.

Taking a deep breath, Harry closed her eyes and snapped the wand in half. Feeling her bond with her wand disappear, she tried to not cry as she threw the broken wand inside the trash can.

"Harry, come on!" The witch heard Dudley call.

Sending one last glance to her now broken wand, Harry turned around. Dudley gave her a small smile when he saw how saw she looked and placed a arm around her shoulders before they headed to the security lines.

Soon, they found their gates, looking around a little before taking a seat, not wanting to keep standing as they waited for the time to leave. Dudley took his DS from the pocket of his hoodie while Harry decided to close her eyes for a few minutes and sleep a little; she was starting to feel utterly exhausted and drained (After everything that happened in such short period of time, it was a wonder that she hadn't felt like that before).

Harry was later waken up by Dudley when they had to join the line of passengers so they could board the plane. She took her seat beside Dudley and next to the little window of the plane, looking around curiously. She had never used a plane before.

"Hey, Harry." Her cousin knitted his eyebrows as je whispered to her, trying to not bother the businessman sitting on his other side.

She raised a brow at him, "Yeah?"

"I just thought of something." He rubbed his neck, hesitating a little, "What if my parents try to put mine or your picture on TV. I have seen people doing that when someone was missing."

"There's no picture of me at the house." Harry said, "And if one of the neighbors have one, then it is so old that it would be impossible to tell if we're the same person."

Her relatives had never wished to see her in one of the family pictures and they always burned her face from the school pictures she had taken as a kid. And as a kid, she had looked like a boy because of her short messy hair (Aunt Petunia refused to let it grow) and baggy clothes; not that her nickname or the fact that she always introduced herself as _Harry Potter_ helped. Many had thought she was a boy, even at Hogwarts, until after the end of her Third Year which was the year she started to dress more like the Lady she was meant to be (A noble Marchioness couldn't just let people she was a boy – She had to be proud of her gender).

"Your case is more or less the same since you have changed a lot since last year." She added.

And he had truly changed. Dudley, who had previously looked like a miniature version of his father without a mustache, now looked like a whole different person. He wasn't even near of obesity, being just a little overweight, his blonde hair was a little lighter and without all the excess of mass, it was possible to see the features he inherited from the Evans (Like his eye shape, nose and chin; which Harry shared with him).

Dudley looked at her for a moment before nodding, accepting Harry's answer and relaxing on his seat.

Then, a flight attendant came in;

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to direct your attention to the television monitors." Harry watched as she made a motion with her hands toward said monitors. It looked like the woman had done that several times before because her movements were all automatic. "We will be showing our safety demonstration and would like the next few minutes of your complete attention."

A video with a friendly welcome from the airline started, explaining the safety measures, but Harry barely paid any attention to it after fastening her seatbelt and stared out of the window.

After what felt like hours, the plane finally started to take-off.

Dudley blew out a breath, "That's it."

The witch looked at him for a moment before turning her attention back to the window.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, one her hands moving to her stomach, "That's it."

A smiled found its way to her lips as a thought hit her.

It was too bad that she wouldn't be able to see the Order and Dumbledore's face when they learned that she was missing.

* * *

Petunia Dursley smiled to herself as she and her husband stepped out of the car.

Today had been a good day. Her husband had another successful day at work and she had once more impressed her club members with her intellect (Never mind the fact that the review of the book that they had read this week had actually been written by that Freaky Girl her dead sister had spawned). Her and her husband had also stopped by a pastry shop to get a cake for Dudley; who certainly deserved it after having to deal with that Freak alone not only yesterday but also today.

So yes. It had been a wonderful and normal day and nothing would spoil it. Not even the Freak. And if she did. Well, Petunia and Vernon could deal with her easily.

"Duddykins!" Petunia called as she threw the door open, Vernon laughing behind her, "Mommy and Daddy are back!"

"And we brought you a present," Vernon grinned, knowing that he didn't need to say anything else because his boy would come running to see what it was like he had always done.

But Dudley never came.

There was only silence.

Petunia and Vernon shared a look before they ran upstairs, afraid that something had happened to their precious little boy. The thin woman threw the door of the room open, finding it empty.

"W-Where's he?!"

Vernon narrowed his eyes, "He must be at friend house – What's the name of that boy down the street? Peter? Payton? Ah, yes, Piers!"

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Petunia snapped, looking ready to cry. Which just made her look like she had eaten something sour. But then again, that's just her default expression.

Vernon pursued his lips before he walked to the Freak's door, hitting it several times. Because of heavy and large hand, the door shook with the impact. It was a miracle that it hadn't broken somehow.

"GIRL!" He screamed, "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

When the Freak never answered, Vernon growled, his face gaining a ugly shade of purple at his anger. Petunia played with sleeve of her dress as she stood behind her husband, glaring at the door.

How dare the Freak ignore them?

Vernon kicked the door open. But like with Dudley's room, it was empty. There was not even a sign of the Freak's blasted bird on the floor.

Petunia paled, immediately coming up with a explanation for what was going on.

"The freak took our Duddykins!"

The woman's scream after that could be heard from all over the neighborhood.

* * *

Mrs. Arabella Figg, a Squib as well a member of the Order of the Phoenix, hummed as she checked to see if everything she had brought were inside her groceries bags before making her way back to her house at Wisteria Park in Surrey.

She stopped a little when she saw several police cars speeding toward Privet Drive but shrugged it off with a annoyed sigh, quickly deducing that Dudley Dursley and his little gang of troublemakers had done something again. The boy had stopped with his bullying and vandalism after the Dementor incident last summer but Arabella should have known that he won't resist acting like the bad apple he was for too long.

Honestly, things would have been so much better for everyone at Surrey if the boy acted more like his cousin. Harry was such nice and polite child.

Arabella cooed as her precious cats greeted her as she stepped inside her house. Placing her groceries bag on the floor, she moved to pat them when the grey haired woman noticed something peculiar by the corner of her eyes.

After she moved to Surrey per Dumbledore request so she could keep an eye on Harry (Which then lead her to learn that the child was actually a girl instead of the boy everyone had mistaken her for because of her name), the old Headmaster had presented her with a magical clock which showed if Harry was in _Privet Drive_ or _Surrey_ , if she was _Traveling_ , if she was in a _Hospital_ , if she was at _School_ or if she was in _Mortal Peril_.

Every since summer started, the girl never left the house (Aside from one time which Petunia had apparently taken her to the hospital for a check up or that was what the blonde haired woman said when asked about it) so Arabella was more than surprised when she saw that the clock hand was pointing to _Traveling_ instead of _Privet Drive_.

Frowning, Arabella stared at the clock for a moment before she felt an uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach. Quickly, she ran out of her house, trying to reach Privet Drive as fast as she could, only stopping when she saw Mundungus Fletcher. The man just made her feel worse. Last time he had been the one tasked to watch over Harry, he fell asleep and the girl and her cousin were almost killed by Dementors.

The thief looked like he wanted to disappear right there and then as he was yelled at by a young witch that Arabella recognized as Hestia Jones, a fellow Order Member.

"– could you let this happen?!" The woman screamed at his face, pointing to the Dursleys' home where a hysterical Petunia was crying loudly and shaking like a leaf while her husband was interviewed by a inspector.

Several bystanders who had walked out of their homes to see why the police had parked in fort of Number 4 were also being interviewed by stern faced officers. Arabella scanned the crowd, feeling herself pale when she noticed that Harry was no where to be seen.

"What happened?" Arabella asked, making the two look at her.

Mundungus tried to escape when Hestia turned her attention away from him but the woman held his arm, stopping him from escaping. Pursuing her lips, Hestia stared into Arabella's eyes.

"It was my turn to watch over the house but when I got here, this imbecile was lying unconscious on the ground from so much whiskey and Potter has disappeared." With a sneer, she made a motion toward the commotion that was happening three houses away from them, "Apparently that's why the police is here. And it's all _his_ fault!"

Mundungus squeaked when Hestia growled, shaking the thief. She couldn't believe that the idiot lost the Savior of the Wizarding World!

Arabella sputtered, "What?"

Please tell her that she heard wrong! This couldn't be happening.

"Potter is missing." Hestia said, sounding just a little desperate, "Her cousin too from what I heard."

Arabella buried her face into her hands as horrible scenarios stated running through her head; all of them having one thing in common, Harry and her horrible cousin being left at the mercy of Death Eaters. Shaking her head, Arabella told the two to follow her and ran back to her house, throwing the door open and grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

"Grimm's House." She shouted the address before placing her head close to the fireplace, "Albus! Albus, come quickly!"

The Squib yelled for him a few more times before the old man face appeared in the fireplace.

"Arabella, my dear, what can –"

She interrupted him, "A-Albus – Harry Potter is missing!"

* * *

Sirius only got Harry's letter from Tonks in the morning since the Auror hadn't been able to give it to him without arousing any kind of suspicion from certain members of the Order like Moody and Snape.

He really hated to admit it, but the wait made him tired enough to keep his Black Madness (Those little instincts many members of the family were cursed with and that turned them into happy trigger psycho or sociopaths) at bay. Which was good since all he wanted was to murder someone and anyone would know that something was wrong if he did.

The moment he read the part about the accidental insemination (And what type of incompetent doctor makes a mistake of this magnitude?) in Harry's letter, Sirius immediately blew out a sigh of relief at the knowledge that no one had touched his innocent goddaughter. And although the rest of the letter was merely a thank you note for giving her access to his Account Manager and the Black Vaults as well a short paragraph about how he didn't need to worry about her because she had a plan that definitely had something to do with her leaving Britain for the safety of her child, Sirius was content with the letter.

Now, to distract himself from Harry's situation, he tried to come up with a new present for his goddaughter since he won't be able to blood adopt her any time soon. Maybe he could find a way to send her new Communication Mirrors since Dumbledore took her old one from her before she left Hogwarts.

"Hey, Sirius." The last male Black nodded a little absent minded as Remus sat down next to him, "How're you?"

The Animagus scoffed, checking to see if anyone was pay attention to them before leaning back in his seat and looking at the werewolf by the corner of his eyes.

"My goddaughter is pregnant at sixteen, in danger from not only Voldemort but also the Ministry and Dumbledore and I have no idea of where she is now or what she is doing." He said dryly, "So really, there's nothing to worry about and I'm just peachy."

Remus sighed.

"Sorry. It was a stupid question."

Sirius pursued his lips before he also sighed and shrugged a little.

"Sorry too." The long haired man muttered, "I should be trusting Harry to take care of herself, she has done a amazing job so far, but she's my sweet goddaughter and I should be with her not –" He made a motion with his hand, "Not trapped here with Dumbledore and his minions."

The amber eyed werewolf opened his mouth to say something when they heard screams. Everyone, even Dumbledore, stopped what they were doing to look in direction of the fireplace with alarm.

Alarmed, Dumbledore leaped from his seat at the end of the table and made a beeline for the fireplace. Remus and Sirius, as well all the other members of the Order who were present, followed the old man. Sirius tried to not twitched with anticipation when he saw Arabella Figg's face in the fireplace.

The woman lived close to Privet Drive and the way desperate way she had been yelling for the Headmaster could only mean that Harry had already started her plan.

"Arabella, my dear, what can –"

She interrupted him.

"A-Albus," the old Squib's voice was trembling, "Harry Potter is missing!"

Dumbledore lost that infernal twinkle in his blue eyes at those words. Remus and Sirius shared a look, both of them praising Harry mentally for the successful escape and praying that her plan would work, whatever it was. Snape sneered, muttering something about _spoiled Potters_ , gaining a glare from McGonagall. The reaction from the others occupants of the room wasn't as composed; many were screaming (Like Molly Weasley) while others were panicking, moving around like headless chickens.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore snapped. The Order immediately obeyed, looking at the old Headmaster with wide eyes. He looked at the fireplace, "Arabella, are Miss Jones and Mundungus with you?" She answered that _yes, they are_ , Dumbledore nodded, "Please try to find as much information as possible from the Muggles. It may help us find Harry faster."

Taking a deep breath after Mrs. Figg ended the Floo Call, Dumbledore turned around. He looked like he was ready to give one of those long speeches of his that Sirius hated when Molly cut him off.

"Missing? _Missing?!_ How can Harry be missing?! That poor child!" Molly yelled hysterically, ignoring her husband who was trying to calm her down.

Remus winced. While the volume of the woman's voice bothered everyone, it was Remus who suffered the most because of his werewolf's senses . It was a wonder how the man had been rendered deaf yet.

"That girl could have been kidnapped by Death Eaters! She could have been sold to slavery! She could have been killed! She could be dying in a alley somewhere after being tortured for hours –"

 _Wow_ , Sirius looked at the red haired woman with disbelief, _who would have thought that Molly could be so pessimist._

"Molly, calm down." Arthur interrupted his wife before she could continue, "I'm sure that Harry is fine. She knows how to take care of herself."

That hadn't been the right to say.

Molly glared at her husband, screeching so loudly that Remus wasn't the only one who winced, "She can't take care of herself! She is a child!"

Sirius scoffed.

Harry stopped being a child the day James and Lily were taken from her. She had been forced to mature faster to survive under her relatives tender care and after she was reintroduced to the Wizarding World, things only got worse.

The Animagus was snapped out of his thoughts when Remus elbowed him.

"Severus, does Voldemort have anything to do with Harry's disappearance?" Dumbledore asked his pet spy.

Sirius sat down, burying his face into his hands as he tried to both ignore whatever Snape was saying and try to look like a worried godfather who just couldn't believe that his precious goddaughter was gone. Remus followed his example a little by making a panicked expression and interrupting the conversation between Snape and Dumbledore.

"Couldn't we use a tracking spell to find her?" The werewolf begged.

Sirius tried to not snort. Remus knew very well that no type of tracking spell could truly find Harry, especially not the Light ones which depended of her name to work.

The thing was that James and Lily had never bothered to check their baby gender since the Potters, for the last five generations or so, had only produced male heirs. So the day Harry was born, James had immediately bragged about his son _Harry James_ to anyone that stepped in front of him. It was only hours later that the man had learned that he and Lily had a daughter and that his wife named her _Hyacinth Dorea_.

Neither Lily nor James ever corrected the people. They had decided that it would keep her safer if everyone thought that their Hyacinth was actually a boy called Harry. It would keep her safe from things like marriage contracts or the like.

And so the Wizarding World was lead to believe that their Savior was a boy. Even the Hogwarts' Book of Names was tricked since it registered the child public name (Thus Hyacinth Potter was invited as Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley was invited as Ron Weasley and Draconis Malfoy was invited as Draco Malfoy).

The boys of the Gryffindor Dormitory knew that Harry was a girl the moment she first walked into their dorm room, asking why she was sharing with boys and from what Sirius heard, they had treated her like a little sister, helping her hide her gender from the rest of the school who would (And did) treat her differently if they found out that she was a girl.

People only learned that Harry was a girl after he told her at the end of her Third Year about some of her duties and how she had to start acting and dressing as the Marchioness that she was (Sirius would have also been surprised to learn about the truth if he hadn't changed Harry's nappies when she was a baby or if Remus hadn't noticed that she smelled too sweetly to be a boy).

The best thing of it all was that aside from Sirius, Remus, the Goblins and Harry herself, _no one_ knew the green eyed witch real name.

"We could try." Dumbledore nodded, rubbing his bread, "But we will also be trying other alternatives."

That made Sirius look up at the Headmaster. His head moved so fast that he was pretty sure that he snapped a muscle or two. Ouch.

"There are other alternatives?" Sirius was starting to panic. Thankfully, everyone just thought he was worried about Harry and was desperate for a solution.

Dumbledore sent that sickening grandfatherly smile of his to Sirius who tried to not scrunch his nose in disgust. He hated that smile. It made the old man look inoffensive and innocent and neither could be used to describe the Headmaster.

"Indeed my boy. We can track Miss Potter by her wand."

No problem then. Harry was smart enough to know that she has to get rid of her wand and –

"And there's also Fawkes."

Fuck. Sirius had forgotten about that blasted fire turkey!

Dumbledore's Phoenix appeared in the room and both Remus and Sirius felt dread start to consume them as the old man asked the magical bird to find Harry and bring her to the Headquarters where she would be safe (As if!). But much to the surprise and hidden relief of the two Marauders, the Phoenix came back almost as soon as he had left.

Sirius and Remus internally sighed in relief while Dumbledore frowned as several Order members demanded to know what had happened.

"It seems like Harry is hidden under powerful and old wards." Dumbledore explained.

Fawkes let out a mourn song as if agreeing with the Headmaster's statement.

"Padfoot," Remus hissed.

The grey eyed man looked at his friend, "What?" He whispered.

"Is it just me or is that Phoenix _laughing_?"

Sirius gave the werewolf an odd look before looking at Fawkes once more and – Grey eyes blinked repeatedly as the wizard checked to see if he wasn't hallucinating.

Fawkes was the picture of sadness as the bird perched in one of the chairs in the room kept his head down and shoulders hunched as he sang a sad song or another. But the glint in his eyes told another story.

As pranksters, both Marauders immediately recognized the way Fawkes was laughing with his eyes, as mocking Dumbledore and the others.

"Bloody hell," Sirius could barely believe it, "He could have gone after Harry but he _refused_ to!"

As if hearing them, Fawkes turned to look at them and _winked_.

All Remus and Sirius could do was gape.

What the bloody hell?! How and when had Harry converted _Dumbledore's_ Phoenix to her side?

"It seems like we'll have to track her down with the tracking spells or by using the magical signature of her wand."

Sirius and Remus shared a look, knowing that it was time for them to act.

The last male Black stood up from hos chair abruptly, "And how long that will take?!" He snarled, "How long we'll have to wait until we can find my goddaughter?!"

"Sirius, calm down." Remus said calmly, "Those types of things take time."

Dumbledore nodded with a smile, "Indeed, indeed. I want all of you to try to find clues about what happened to her or where she could have gone." The members of the Order nodded, "And, meanwhile, I'll be looking into the tracking spells and rituals to find Harry."

Which both Sirius and Remus translated as: _I'll send my minions to do the hardest and difficult part of the job while I sit in a comfortable chair and wave my wand around._

"Fine. But we better find something."

Dumbledore smiled once more, "Of course we will."

Fawkes started singing once more. This time however, Sirius and Remus weren't even surprised with how much the bird seemed to be laughing at Dumbledore and the members of the Order.

* * *

Harry yawned as Dudley stretched his arms beside her as the duo exited the plane. Their flight hadn't all that long but, by the time the plane finally reached the John F Kennedy Airport in New York, both cousins could admit that all they wanted to do at the was to go to sleep.

The raven haired witch leaned against a pillar, trying to keep her eyes open as Dudley walked to the baggage claim to get their bags. When the bags finally came around on the belt, Dudley was quick to get it. Harry smiled a little when he handed her bag to her before the two looked around for a sign that would lead them to the exit.

Soon enough, the two found a taxi. The driver, a kind Mexican man who greeted them cheerfully despite the ungodly hour, asked where they wanted to go which made Harry grab the file Goldfang gave to her. Scanning the pages, she found the address to hers and Dudley's new home.

The man blinked a little when he finally got the address before doing a double take a them and shrugging a little. The green eyed girl was utterly confused to why he had acted like that until they finally reached their destination and stepped out of the car.

Dudley's jaw dropped as he looked around, "Harry, where are we?"

Slowly, Harry took out the file and opened it before answering, "Manhattan's Upper East Side. Somewhere close to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and Central Park."

The chocking noise the boy made was enough to wake her up.

"What?" She asked. Was this neighborhood a bad one?

"Do you –" Dudley sputtered, "Harry, do you have any idea of how much is a townhouse in this place?"

She raised a brow, "No, do you?"

"Yes! _Millions!_ " He looked a little pale, as if the numbers were so absurd that his brain could barely understand them.

That actually made sense to Harry. From what she knew about the Blacks, they liked to collect expensive and pretty things just to show that they had more money anyone other Pureblood Family. And the elegant Neo-Italian Renaissance townhouse in front of her was just another example of that.

From what the file Goldfang gave her said, the 8-floor townhouse was build in 1910 by Sirius's great-granduncle Ophiuchus Black had been magically expanded to hold 35 rooms, 15 bedrooms, 16 bathrooms, three terraces, a library, a greenhouse as well a garden in the roof, a landscaped garden with fire pit and a basketball hoop connected to two of the rooms, two potions lab, a wine cellar, a formal dinning room, a kitchen and so much more. Harry was actually thankfully that Ophiuchus thought of placing a private elevator in the house. She really didn't think that it would be safe for kid otherwise (And by the love of Hecate! How much money does the Black Family have in their vaults and why a single man would need such enormous place?!).

"Well, lets go in." Harry muttered, closing the file and dragging Dudley in direction of the townhouse.

She had a little of difficult to see the keyhole but she had been able to unlock the door, wrinkling her nose and coughing as a cloud of dirt hit her face.

Dudley used the sleeve of his jacket to protect his nose. Not that it stopped him from sneezing.

"When was the last time someone walked into this place?" He asked, coughing.

Harry sighed as she to out her tent. It looked like they would have to sleep there until they did something about the house.

"Ten years ago I think. No one wanted to take care of the house after Ophiuchus died." She touched the rune at the side of the tent, watching as it started shaking and growing to its usual size, "He wasn't well liked since he decided to leave Britain for America."

Dudley nodded rushing inside the tent. Harry stopped before following him.

"Dobby!" The house elf popped beside her, looking horrified when he saw the state of her home, "Can you clean the house? Dudley and I will go out to buy a few things for it tomorrow."

The little elf nodded his head with excitement. He was always happy to help the Great Harry Potter in any way. And really, she didn't even need to ask. Of course Dobby would clean this house! So much dirty could hurt Harry Potter's baby.

Harry smiled, "Thank you." The green eyed witch said before walking inside her tent.

She couldn't wait to go to sleep in her bed.

Dobby waited until she walked inside the tent and turned around. With a determined expression, the little elf rolled the sleeves of his sweater and narrowed his eyes, summoning a broom.

By the time he was finished with this house, it would be looking like new or his name wasn't Dobby!

 **This was meant to be part of last chapter but I had decided to divide the chapter in two. Next chapter will be longer, hopefully and we will finally see Harry interacting with three Marvel characters! *throw confetti***

 **(Also, I have only one more essay to do before I can cry tears of joy. It is my last one this year and there will be no more classes after tomorrow *jumps around like a madwoman* Yay! No more stressful university until February hooray!)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **January 30, 1975 –** _Lily Potter née Evans is born_

 **March 10, 1975 –** _Remus Lupin is born_

 _ **March 27, 1975 –**_ _James Potter is born_

 **April, 19, 1975 –** _Sirius Black IV is born_

 **November 2, 1989 –** _Nymphadora "I Hate My First Name" Tonks is born_

 **June 22, 1995 –** _Dudley Vernon Dursley is born_

 **July 31, 1995 –** _Hyacinth Dorea "Harry James" Potter is born_

 **October 31, 1996 –** _James and Lily Potter are murdered_

 **July 2, 2011 –** _Harry is 1 Week Pregnant_

 **July 29, 2011 –** _Harry and Dudley learn about her pregnancy via Dobby (More or less 2:30PM). Remus and Sirius learn about it via Family Tapestry (Sirius has a fit – More or less 4:55PM)_

 _ ***** Harry makes her plan_

 _ ***** Tonks visits Four Privet Drive with Sirius' letter (More or less 7:20PM)_

 **July 30, 2011 –** _Harry is 5 Weeks Pregnant_

 _ ***** Tonks finally gives Harry's letter to Sirius (More or less 7:10AM)_

 _ ***** Harry leaves Four Privet Drive and Dudley follows her_

 _ ***** Harry and Dudley leaves Gringotts (More or less 4:25PM)_

 _ ***** Harry and Dudley reaches the airport and get their tickets (More or less 4:55PM)_

 _ ***** The plane leaves London at 6:00PM_

 _ ***** The Dursley come home to find their niece and son missing (Cue Petunia's scream – It's around 6:50PM)_

 _ ***** The police go to Privet Drive to talk to the Dursleys (Around 7:10PM). Meanwhile, Mrs. Figg learns that Harry is missing and calls Dumbledore_

 _ ***** The Order learns that Harry is missing (Around 7:30PM). Dumbledore tries to track her with Fawkes but it doesn't work (Or at least that's what the Phoenix wants him to think). The Headmaster then decides to send the members of the Order to look for any clues to find Harry since it'll take some time before he can use the other methods to track her down_

 **July 31, 2011 –** _Harry's 16th Birthday_

 _ ***** Harry and Dudley reaches the John F. Kennedy Airport in Queens, New York (It's 2:15AM). They take a taxi to Upper East Manhattan where they find their new home._


	6. Chapter 6

**Green Eyes**

 **Summary:** _"Mother – noun: One person who does the work of twenty. For free." – Unknown. FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _Age Difference, Accidental Teenager Pregnancy, AU, Jane the Virgin AU, Mention of Blood, FemHarryPotter, Puns, Clichés, Messed Time Line, Alive!Sirius, Squib!Dudley, Redeemed!Dudley, Protective!Sirius, Papa!Sirius, TeamHarry!Fawkes, More in the Future_

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 6. Happy Birthday, Harry**

The first thing Dudley did after he woke up, it was to look for Harry.

It was her birthday and he wanted to know if she wanted to find something to celebrate. They could do something about the furniture of the house tomorrow. He nodded to himself at this decision and stepped into her room to find her gone. For a moment, he grimaced, making his way to her bathroom.

And there she was; her head bent and throwing up as if her life depended on it.

It was in moment like this that he was thankfully for being male. He didn't think that he would have survived as a girl. They seemed to have gotten the short end of the stick. Periods, pregnancies... All of the things they had to – or would – go through sounded like torture to him.

The blonde-haired teen patted his cousin back awkwardly, receiving a _look_ in return.

"Good morning." He greeted her, making a pause before continuing, "And Happy Birthday."

Harry closed her eyes, moving her head away from the toilet bowl seat and cheered dryly, "Yay me..."

She flushed the toilet and stood up with his help, moving to brush her teeth. He watched her, leaning against the doorway and crossed his arms. His cousin paused, blinking her eyes and shaking her head as if she had a moment of dizziness.

"Are you going to throw up again?" Dudley blurted out, grimacing as she turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him, "I-I mean –"

Bemused, Harry finished brushing her teeth and waved him off, walking out of the bathroom. He followed her, sighing in relief. Her mood swings were rather random and he had been afraid of having upset her. This pregnancy could turn Harry into a raging monster because of the smallest mistakes or because of the most ridiculous things one could say or do.

In silence, they stepped into the kitchen, greeting Dobby who was making breakfast for himself with a proud smile. Apparently, he had finished cleaning the house and couldn't wait for them to see it. Dudley started eating his English breakfast with gusto while Harry drank her ginger tea and ate the bowl of fruit and the Greek yogurt Dobby handed to her.

"So – How do you want celebrate your birthday?" When she opened her mouth to answer, he added, "And don't even think of saying something about buying furniture to the house, we have time for that tomorrow." Dudley wiggled his fork at her.

Harry looked a little lost for a moment and he winced. It was in moments like this that he was reminded of how fucked up their upbringing had been. His parents – and him as well for a long time – had treated Harry like trash, as if she was no better than a slave, and all of those things that people usually took for granted were a wonder to her; it confused and amazed her.

He closed his eyes, trying to think about something to say.

Harry didn't give him time to do that though, "We can look through the house, decide what each room will be used for what, what we'll be changing and then we can go to MACUSA to get our magical and non-magical IDs..." Dudley opened his eyes to see her tapping her chin in thought.

"We don't have everything?" He asked hesitantly, "Uh, also, _MACUSA_? Is it like the Ministry of Magic?"

Harry gave him a look which made him flush a little. No one had ever looked at him with so much pride before for knowing something more that wasn't how to be a jerk and make others look inferior. It was nice.

The witch smiled, "They are rather similar." She said, "MACUSA stands for _Magical Congress of the United States of America_. It's actually located here in New York."

Thinking about what he knew about America, Dudley blinked.

"Not in Washington?" He asked.

That would make more sense no?

His cousin shrugged, "From what I know, MACUSA was first located in the Appalachian Mountains, then it moved to Williamsburg, after that was Baltimore, _then_ it was Washington and now it's in New York."

"Oh..." He nodded, not even bothering to ask why the American Magical Government kept moving. It was far too early for the history lesson he would clearly receive, "So - What do you want to do after getting the IDs?"

Finishing her yogurt, Harry hummed in thought for a moment.

She finished her yogurt and put it away, "Well... I do need a new wand..."

He grinned, liking the idea of going to buy to a wand with her. He was really curious to know how the process of picking a wand worked. He doubted that it was as easy was choosing a phone or a car for yourself.

"Maybe we can go shopping and eat something after that?" Dudley suggested.

The blonde really wanted her to enjoy her birthday. Maybe he could get her a present? It was her sixteenth birthday so it had to be something really special. Wasn't sixteen important for girls? He was sure his mother had gushed about her _Sweet Sixteen_ several times over the years.

Harry smiled gently, as if reading his mind, "That would be nice."

Dudley smiled back.

They finished their breakfast before following the over excited Dobby out of the tent. The duo was rather amused at how the House-Elf was acting until they saw the state of the house. Dudley's jaw dropped while Harry gasped, almost dropping the notepad and the fountain pen she was holding, Dobby puffed out chest like a peacock, glowing with pure pride on his face.

The big boned boy ran a finger to one of the walls of the foyer, staring when not even a single grain of dirt strained it. As she tried to not start crying, Harry's lips trembled, looking around the impressive foyer with its luxury design and dramatic staircase with wide eyes. Both of them could agree that the place looked new, as if it had been left abandoned for ten years.

"Harry, please, don't start crying." Dudley pleaded upon seeing the expression on his cousin's face.

She took the tissue Dobby had taken out of nowhere and blew her nose, " _Shut up_. This is _mine_ , all mine and I can cry all I want."

Ever since she was a lonely little girl sleeping in the dark cupboard under the stairs, the green-eyed witch had dreamed of having a place to call home and now she had one. This was her home and she was now officially away from Privet Drive and everything that it represented

And the best part of it all –

Aunt Petunia would have been green with envy at this place.

Dudley laughed when she said the last part out loud. He could agree with that. His mother would have loved to have a place like this, especially if she could show it up to her so-called friends.

"Maybe we should invite her to visit in the future." He suggested.

Harry snorted, "Remind me to keep a camera with me when we do."

Her face would be _priceless_ , they both thought with matched grins.

"Well," Harry clapped her hands, "Let's start the tour."

Dobby cheered while Dudley nodded and looked around.

The tall white walls made the foyer look bigger and the décor was a mix of classic charm with a modern flair. He looked up to the crystal (Or was it diamonds? It looked like diamonds) chandelier before following Harry who started to walk around the foyer, checking every door that she found. Aside from that lead to what they were sure to be the Mud Room, there were three double doors adjacent to the foyer.

To their right, they found a grandly scaled room with a marvelous double height windows (which were more likely charmed appear like normal windows from the outside) that gave the room a sun-filled, open and airy atmosphere. Harry whistled, muttering that she had never imagined see such thing in a house that had once belonged to a Black.

Shaking her head, she made a note on her notepad to turn this room into a Living Room before walking out of the room and crossing the foyer to the double doors on the left. It wasn't all that different of the room but the different chandelier she found as well the more formal air of the room made her decide to make it into a Dining Room. By the size of the room, the green-eyed witch was sure that she could fit a long table with twelve or more seats easily.

Smiling, Harry skipped to the last double doors connected to the foyer. Dudley watched her with amusement, snickering when her grin widened as she came face to face with the oversized eat-in kitchen with a breakfast area. The teen had to stop herself from making a little dance. Even though she had learned to cook out of necessity (To earn her keep as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always liked to say), Harry had learned to love it. Cooking always calmed her and trying out new recipes was always fun.

Dudley found a door in the corner of the kitchen that lead to a Pantry Room. Harry raised a brow at the size of the room before shrugging and making her way to the bright and cheery Sun Room connected to the kitchen. From the Sun Room, Harry stepped into the beautiful landscaped garden surrounded by all types of magical trees and flowers.

"Isn't it a little bigger than it would have been possible?" Dudley asked, his eyes wide as he scanned the garden.

"Magic ~" Harry sang.

He gave her a dry look, "Right... _Duh_."

Giggling, the witch passed by the fire pit as well the basketball hoop and walked to the stairs leading to the terrace on the second floor.

The terrace lead to two different rooms. They had the same size so Harry made a note to hire someone to knock down the wall separating the two rooms and make it into a single one. It would be perfect for a Study Room. Satisfied with this decision, she made her way to the hallway.

Harry stopped to look around the big stair hall before raising a brow when she noticed that aside from heavy looking French doors, there was nowhere else to go in that floor which, in her mind, could only mean that –

"Bingo." Harry grinned as she threw the doors open.

"Bloody hell..." Dudley stared as he stepped beside her.

It was the library.

It was smaller than the Hogwarts one, but the sheer size of it would have made Hermione salivate. The walls, from the floor to the ceiling, were filled with books of all sizes and as she walked between shelves and more shelves of ancient tomes and scrolls, Harry had to wonder for a moment why no one had come to retrieve those books after Ophiuchus died. Almost all of them looked like they were either rare or priceless Family Grimoires. Shouldn't those books be in the Black Family Manor?

The witch walked up the stairs to the second floor of the library which couldn't even compare with half of the room below (And was filled with Non-Magical books. Some of which Dudley immediately recognized as classics he had read or heard about at school) and walked to the double doors she found there. Harry nodded to herself as she stepped into the stair hall of the third floor of the house.

In the third floor, the duo found one bathroom for guests and checked all rooms there before deciding what each of them would be used for (One Family Room, one Game Room and one impressive Media Room).

Now, in the Fourth Floor they found two Potions Labs (Harry was seriously contemplating in keep only one lab. It wasn't like she even liked brewing potions), a room which Dudley immediately claimed for the gym of his dreams, one room which Harry wanted to turn into an Art Studio/Music Room and the last room in the floor would be turned into a basketball court (" _Please?_ " "Fine. It isn't like I can turn it into a Quidditch field." "Yes! You're the best Harry!"). Honestly, one had to love Wizarding Spaces – The rven haired girl doubted that this house would have been able to have half of the rooms she was seeing if the Extension Charm didn't exist.

Harry quickly learned that there wasn't all that much difference between the fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth floors. All of them had one thing in common; spacious bedrooms with their own bathroom as well a walking closet. The fifth, sixth and seventh floors all had four bedrooms. The eighth floor, on other hand, had three; being one of them the Master Bedroom which took half of the floor (This bedroom was also the only one with its one terrace).

The roof terrace had a beautiful garden on it as well a greenhouse. Neville would have loved that greenhouse if he saw it. It was not only filled with all types of plants but Harry also saw a few magical flowers and trees that were said to be extinct. To end their little tour, the duo took the elevator to the basement where they found the wine cellar as well the storage room.

The storage room was rather interesting if not boring at the same time. Much like with the library, it was filled with boxes and old chests that clearly belonged to the Black Family Manor and not a townhouse. Aside from that, there was nothing more in the basement for her to see.

"Wow. What we're going to do with so much wine?" Dudley asked, bewildered. His voice was a little distant. If she wasn't wrong, he was inside the wine cellar. "Sell it all?"

Harry hummed, keeping all her attention focused on the old chest that she opened out of curiosity. And it was good that she did because it was filled with guides and pamphlets about Magical America. Maybe she could find something there that talked about what she had to do to get a new wand.

"You never know when you will need it." She informed him, grabbing a pile of old pamphlets and documents from the chest, "Too bad we can't just sell them."

"Of course not, have you seen the age of some of those wines?" Dudley snorted after a moment. "I don't think anyone would buy an Egyptian wine from 550 BC. Where did your godfather's family even get those things?"

She closed the chest, sitting over it and placing the pamphlets and documents over the coffee table beside her.

"The Black Family is pretty old." Harry replied, "I think they go way back to 400 BC. They weren't called Blacks at that time of course."

Dudley walked out of the cellar, approaching her with a curious expression on his face.

"T-That old?" He chocked. "Is your family old too?"

Harry perked up; she loved talking about her family. The green-eyed witch was really proud of it.

"The Potters were, technically, created in the twelfth century with a man called Linfred of Stinchcombe who was also known by the nickname _The Potterer._ " Harry explained, excited.

The big boned boy sat down on a chest close to hers and watched the witch with bemusement.

She continued, "His eldest son, Hardwin, was the first ever recorded Potter and he had also gotten married to a Peverell called Iolanthe. The Peverells were old though; the family could be traced back to 1100 BC."

Dudley blinked. He could barely imagine how someone would be able to trace their family-line so far back.

Shaking his head, he decided to focus on something that would be easier for his brain to process, "So _that's_ where the Peverell for your fake name came from!"

She nodded, "Not many know about it. The Potters made sure to keep their connection to the Peverell Family a secret." Harry handed him some of the pamphlets, "Here, look through this. We can talk about my family history later."

"What I'm looking for exactly?"

Harry shrugged, "Anything that seems to be important. Especially information about how to get a new wand." She said, grabbing the _A Magical Guide to New York_ pamphlet from her own pile.

Dudley looked down at the pamphlets she had handed to him. The oldest of them was ninety years old.

"Aren't they too old?" He hesitated, "Shouldn't this information be outdated?"

"Not really," She shrugged, a little distracted. "Magical America has been the same since the end of the WWII when they decided to truly isolate themselves from the non-magical world. I think that the only things that truly changed were some of the laws."

The blue-eyed boy nodded, wondering how different the American and the British Magical Governments were. Quickly, he turned his attention to one of the simplest pamphlets that he had been given.

It was…

It was rather interesting…

 **WELCOME TO MACUSA!**

 **HOW TO STAY SAFE AND AVOID ACCIDENTS!**

 _PLEASE READ THIS PAMPHLET CAREFULLY TO AVOID ANY UNWANTED ACCIDENTAL VIOLATIONS DURING YOUR STAY. ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE CONTACT THE MACUSA W.R. (WIZARDING RESOURCES DEPARTMENT ON LEVEL 101)_

 **1)** Please do not run, fly, or Apparate in the corridors. Ignoring this can cause injuries and unnecessary collisions.

 _ **REMINDER:**_ _ALWAYS LEAVE YOURSELF ENOUGH TIME TO SIGN IN AND OUT OF EACH DEPARTMENT._

 _ANY NEW VISITORS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE RECEPTION DESK TO RECEIVE YOUR_ _ **DAY PASS**_ _AND COMPLETE YOUR_ _ **WAND CHECK**_ _!_

 **2)** Please be carefully when moving any heavy objects. Unattended leviating objects can be dangerous (or can get lost).

 _FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE READ OUR GUIDE ON SAFE LEVIATING SPELLS AND HOVERING CHARMS IN THE WORKPLACE (Chapter 67 in MACUSA: MAGIC IN THE WORKPLACE)._

 **3)** Do not use any objects unattended – Not only may they be **dangerous** , they are also trip hazards. Keep in mind that any and all type of **Non-Maj's technology** is **forbidden** within MACUSA.

 **!WARNING!**

 _ANY SUSPICIOUS MAGICAL OBJECTS WILL BE TAKEN TO THE DEPARTMENT OF UNIDENTIFIED MAGICAL OBJECTS (D.O.U.M.O) ON LEVEL 301, WHERE THEY WILL BE ASSESSED AND MORE LIKELY_ _ **DESTROYED**_ _._

 _ANYONE FOUND TO BE IN POSSESSION OF ANY TYPE OF NON-MAJ'S TECHNOLOGY AND OR ANY SUSPICIOUS MAGICAL OBJECTS WILL BE_ _ **TRIED**_ _AND MORE LIKELY FORCED TO_ _ **PAY AN FEE**_ _AND, IN CERTAIN CASES, WILL BE TAKEN TO TARTARUS._

 **4)** Please prevent floors from getting wet or becoming contaminated. Use a simple cleaning charm if possible.

 _FOR ANY HEAVY SOILING PLEASE CONTACT THE MACUSA M.C.D (MAGICAL CLEANING DEPARTMENT)_ _ **IMMEDIATELY**_ _._

 _ **REMINDER:**_ _MAKE SURE YOU_ _ **IMMEDIATELY REPORT**_ _ANY INJURIES, DISEASES OR DANGEROUS OCCURENCES TO A MEMBER OF MACUSA W.R._

And don't forget: **ALWAYS BE VIGILANT**.

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

"What's a Non-Maj?"

"American slang for Non-Magical." Harry replied. "Much better than Muggle if I can say so myself."

Dudley scanned the pamphlet once more before turning his attention to the other pamphlets and parchment papers he was holding. One in particular, which was folded neatly, immediately caught his attention.

 **Magical Congress of the United States of America**

 **Date –** _November 03, 1918_

 **Location –** _Beauvais' Wands_ **,** _Morningside Heights, 1035 – Manhattan, New York_

 **Moon –** _08 Scorpio 14_

 **Venus –** _05 Scorpio 21_

 **Mars –** _24 Sagittarius 11_

 **WAND REGISTRATION FORM**

 **Application Number –** _684529743_

 **Wizard Name (First) –** _Ophiuchus_

 **Wizard Name (Surname) –** _Black_

 **Date of Birth –** _06_ **/** _05_ **/** _1884_

 **MALE (** _X_ **) FEMALE ( )**

 **M.A.C.U.S.A Identification Number –**

 **If Alien Citizen, Input your Alien Registration Number –** _214521536987500_

 **Profession –** _Herbologist_

 **Current USA Residential Address –** _24 Upper East 82nd St._

 **City/State –** _New York, NY_

 **District –** _Upper East Side, Manhattan_

 **Owl Mail Code –** _O24UES82MNY_

 **WAND INFORMATION**

 **Wood –** _African Blackwood_

 **Wand Core –** _Dragon Heartstrings_

 **Length –** _15 inches_

 **Flexibility –** _Inflexible_

 **Detailed Description –** _Simple and fairly straightforward design with a silver band separating the main tip and the handle. The silver rear tip in the wood made it greatly similar to a walking stick._

 **Right Hand ( ) Left Hand (** _X_ **) Ambidextrous ( )**

 **Provenience:**

 _ **UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**_

 **Violetta Beauvais (** _X_ **)**

 **Johannes Jonker ( )**

 **Thiago Quintana ( )**

 **Shikoba Wolfe ( )**

 _ **IMPORTED/FOREIGN**_

 **Garrick Ollivander ( )**

 **Mykew Gregorovitch ( )**

 **Other (Please Write the Name of the Wandmaker as well where they are from) –**

 **Wand Registration Number and/or Runes –** _25874_

 _(ALWAYS REMEMBER YOUR REGISTRATION NUMBER. FAILURE TO PROVIDE THE CORRECT REGISTRATION NUMBER WHEN ASKED WILL RESULT IN PROSECUTION AND IMPRISONMENT)_

 **Wizard Signature –** _Ophiuchus Black_

 **Wandmaker Signature –** _Violetta Beauvais_

 **W.R.O Supervisor Signature –** _George D. Lawson_

"Harry, Harry – Look at this." He said, feeling excited at the thought that he had found something that could help Harry somehow.

She looked up from the documents she had been reading, taking the parchment from him and scanning it quickly.

"Violetta Beauvais, uh?" Harry grinned, "I heard about her before. She, like other Americans wandmakers, likes to use different kinds of wand cores instead of sticking with the basic three like Ollivander and Gregorovitch do." She rubbed her chin in thought, "Her shop shouldn't be too difficult to find." Harry mused to herself.

Dudley leaned to the side a little so he could look at the parchment.

"I don't see any problem with that but why did Ophiuchus even buy a wand? Didn't he have one?" The big boned boy asked, "And there is a _registration form_ to own a wand?"

"Ophiuchus must have broken his wand at some point," She replied. "But about the form – Back when MACUSA was founded, the Americans created a wand registration and a permit forms to know what type of wand every citizen had, be able to identify which wand did what and etc." The green-eyed teen looked through the papers she had in her hands, "Ophiuchus' permit must be here somewhere. He couldn't have been able to use a wand in America without it."

"The American Wizarding World sounds really strict..." Dudley said with bewilderment, mentally comparing what he knew about the British and American societies. "Not even your Medieval World had those types of things."

Harry smiled sadly.

"The American Magical Community suffered more in the Witches Trials than the British Magical Society," She said, her eyes a little distant, "Especially because there were members in their own society that sold out their fellow witches and wizards to the non-magicals." The green-eyed witch's face twisted with disgust. Dudley grimaced as well.

Harry sighed.

"Well – Do you want to get our IDs now? After that we can go buy my wand."

Dudley blinked and perk up.

"That sounds fun."

* * *

Dudley had seen pictures of the Woolworth Building before in one of his school books. His history teacher talked about the 60-story skyscraper a few times in the beginning when they were learning about America. And while the building wasn't as high as the Empire State Building, the big boned boy couldn't help but be impressed by the sight it made.

"Ok, I'll ask." Dudley said slowly, staring at the skyscraper in front of him, "Why are we here?"

Standing beside him, Harry stopped munching on the edamane she had grabbed from the kitchen before they left the house.

"We need to get out IDs, I told you that already." Harry stated, as if it was obvious.

He turned to stare at her and then turned his attention back to the building and then back to her.

"Ok, I get it... But... Why're we _here_?"

Harry finished eating her edamane and smiled with amusement before taking holding of his hand and leading him toward the ultra-fast-spinning revolving door with an owl carved over it. He barely had time to understand what she was about to do when she pushed the door and then – Then all he could do was gap like an idiot.

Instead of seeing the elegant but still un-magical lobby, Dudley came face to face with something that that not only screamed magical but was also as imposing as the magical bank back in London.

"Welcome to MACUSA, Dudley." Harry grinned at his look.

He couldn't even find his voice at the moment.

MACUSA was vast and grand. The brilliantly lit grand lobby had a cathedral-like ceiling that reached nearly 700 feet and was covered in gold, emerald, maroon and black. The décor definitely made him think of the elegance of the 20s and he kept looking from one side of the lobby to another, trying to look at everything.

For a moment, his eyes stopped at the magical portrait of an elderly silver-haired woman before he raised his head a little and tried to not stare. Dudley blinked at the giant barometer like object with four clock-like faces and black hands pointing to what seemed to be the present threat-level to the secrecy of the wizarding world. Different colors indicated different threat-level; Zero Threat (Lime Green), Level One: Low Threat (Green), Level Two: Moderate Threat (Pine Green) Level Three: High Alert (Blue), Level Four: Danger (Yellow), Level Five: Severe: Unexplained Activity (Orange) and Level Six: Emergency (Red).

There were also counters indicating how many witch hunts have occurred, how many times witches and wizards were exposed, and how many times the Memory Charm had been used on non-magicals. That confused him a little. Although, it must have had something to do with the consequences of the Salem Witches Trials.

"Half of the British Wizarding community think that non-magicals are either cute and innocent beings while the other half just think they are salvages and magic thieves. But the Americans? They are _terrified_ of them." Dudley jumped at Harry's thoughtful voice. He had forgotten that she was there. "Not that anyone can blame them…" She made a motion with her head.

The blonde turned his head to see what she was talking about. He blinked when he saw the grand monument at the center of the main room. There were four columns featuring golden Phoenix statues and, in the middle of the columns, there were statues of a group of people. It was very simple but also beautiful in a very tragic way when one thought about why it was there.

"It's a monument commemorating those who died in the Salem Witch Trials." She explained, discreetly pointing to the inscription under the monument, " _Integritas, Unitas, Virtus, Magia_ – Or in English; Integrity, Unity, Valour, and Magic."

Harry didn't say anything else. She walked to the reception desk, talking to the pretty blonde witch sitting behind it. Dudley saw her take the file Goldfang had given to her from her bag and, deciding that it would take a while before she was finished, he decided to take another look around the lobby. There was so much to see; so much to learn about the magical world of America.

Blue eyes widened when they landed in a group of statues of twelve people just around the exterior of the hall. One of those statues in particular was rather familiar and as he thought about it while staring intensely at the tall man with messy hair and round glasses, it didn't take long for Dudley to come up with a reason. That man looked like he was related to Harry. Actually, he looked like an older and more serious version of James Potter, Harry's father.

Dudley's eyes narrowed as he walked to the statues and leaned forward, trying to read the inscription under the statue.

 _Abraham Potter_

 _September 29, 1675 – December 10, 1799_

"That's my great-something-granduncle." Harry said with amusement, stopping beside him. "He was one of the twelve volunteers who came to America to help the newly created Department of Magical Law Enforcement and to train its Aurors. They were later granted citizenship and they are still greatly respect by the American Wizarding World." She looked at the statue with a smile, "Abraham was one of the only two Aurors who died of natural causes. Not many know about his connection to the Britain Potters though."

"He looks like he could be your dad's long-lost twin." He pointed out.

His cousin hummed.

"Members of old Wizarding Families like the Potters or even the Malfoys," Here, Harry pursued her lips before she continued, "Are easy to identify because of their looks. I don't know for certain why that happens, but I think that there's something about the magic that runs in those families that makes that happen."

Well, he thought, at least that would make it easy to recognize who was related to who.

He froze, looking at her with alarm as he registered his own thoughts, "Won't they know that you're a Potter?" He whispered, "What if they call someone about you being here?"

Harry patted his cheek with a smile, "Americans calling the British to take away their only living connection to one of their beloved heroes?" The witch sounded amused, as if that was one of the greatest jokes she had ever heard, "Never. They'll more likely send anyone looking for me to the other side of the planet with false clues."

Dudley stared.

"Wait – Was that why we were allowed in the country so easily?"

After they had left Gringotts, that had been stuck in his mind. He had been terrified that they were there illegally at first but after looking through the file containing the information about their new identity, he learned that they had actually been granted asylum in both Magical and Non-Magical America. Well, there were a few illegal things involved but he really didn't want to know for what they had been used and why.

Nope.

Nuh huh.

He had no intention of finding out how the Goblin Mafia worked.

"Well," Harry gave him a sly smile, "Maybe..."

Dudley shot her a desperate look, "What do you mean with _maybe_?"

"Nothing, nothing." The witch sing-songed, turning around and skipping happily to one of the lifts in the lobby.

"Harry!" He ran after her, "Harry, come back here! Harry!"

His cousin laughed.

* * *

Harry waved to the Goblin dressed as a bellboy as her and Dudley stepped out of the lift. The creature gave her a bored look but nodded before a couple stepped inside into the lift and it moved away to one of hundreds of floors inside MACUSA.

Turning around she looked around the long and splendid hall with highly polished, dark wood floor and dark ceiling that was inlaid with gleaming golden runes which were continually moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on the right side of the hall were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them while the left side was filled with doors of all types and colors. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the fireplaces with a soft whoosh while, at the same time, several wizards and witches were forming a line before each fireplace, waiting to depart. The doors, on other hand, had guards that checked the IDs of those who wanted to go through the doors and who stepped through it.

From what the witch at the reception desk in the lobby had explained as she handed the IDs to Harry (Having been asked to do so by one of the Big Bosses of MACUSA), using the Floor Network won't be safe for someone who was still in the early stages of pregnancy like Harry. So, if she wanted to buy a new wand at Violetta Beauvais' wand shop, she would have to use The Doors.

The Doors (And Harry was sure that there were Capitals in there) was fairly method of wizarding transportation based on the British Vanishing Cabinets. Not many places used it for being far too expensive to set up and it was needed to bypass several Departments at MACUSA to even get the permission to one of those doors. Fortunately, Harry had gotten permission to use one of those doors to get to Violetta Beauvais' wand shop.

"Permission form, please." The guard asked as she stepped in front of the Victorian styled shop door. He looked bored out of his mind and didn't even spare a single glance in her direction.

Harry shared a look with Dudley who frowned but did as the guard asked.

He scanned the form the witch from the reception desk gave to her and nodded to himself, folding it before opening the door to her.

"Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day." He said without any emotion. It was almost discontenting.

Quickly, the duo made their way through the door, not wanting to stay near that man for much longer. A shiver ran down her spine as they stepped on the other side and the door closed but, aside from that, nothing else happened. It was much better and less dangerous form of magical travel than the other ones that she had used along the years.

A loudly bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop making the two teens jump a little. Harry recovered first with a sigh and a shake of her head. She really should have expected something like this; apparently, all wand makers were little eccentric.

Looking around, Harry noticed that Madam Beauvais' shop was different but at the same time rather similar to Ollivanders'. There were dark fabrics hanging on the ceiling and Harry could see a few portraits on the walls as well shelves with trophies and different types of magical objects. And, like with Ollivanders', there were thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Wow." Dudley gaped.

Harry nodded. She knew how he was feeling at the moment.

"Hello there," Said a soft and heavily accented voice. Harry turned around to see a silver haired elderly woman wearing an expensive looking suit with sharp but kind silver blue eyes, "How can I help you two?"

"Hullo," Harry said after a moment, "My wand was broken," The green-eyed witch made a pause, licking her dry lips as she tried to not think about the fact that _she_ was the one to break it, "And I need a new one."

The woman blinked slowly before she looked at Dudley.

"And you dear?"

He shifted a little uncomfortable, "I can't use magic."

She hummed in response, pushing her glasses up and blinked once more.

"Ah, yes." The woman smiled. Harry tried to not smile back; she was starting to remind Harry of an older and more serious looking Luna. "Forgive me. It has been years since a Squib stepped into my shop so I didn't see it at first."

Her cousin shrugged, "It's ok."

The woman stared at him for a moment before she shook her head and then, to Dudley's relief, looked in direction of a door on the back of the shop.

"Daniel! We have a new client!"

There was a loud crunching noise and then Harry could hear someone running and tripping a few times before the door was thrown open by a young man in his early thirties. His dark brown hair was mess, as if he had just woken up, and his wide chocolate brown eyes made the dark-haired girl think that he had drank far too many cups of coffee. He was wearing a white dress shirt under a large red sweater, black pants and black sneakers.

"I-I'm here!"

The woman nodded slowly, looking amused, "Indeed."

"Er," The man blinked several times when he saw Harry and Dudley staring at him with wide eyes. He quickly straightened his back and tried, and failed miserably, to look cool, "Hello! Hello! I'm Daniel Jones." He said, walking to the two cousins and shaking their hands with such speed and force that Harry thought for a moment that he would ended up breaking something, "I'm the W.R.O Supervisor assigned to this shop."

Harry nodded slowly, eying him warily, "Nice to meet you."

Dudley wasn't as polite, "What's is even a W.R.O Supervisor?"

"Wand Registration Office." The woman spoke before Daniel could open his mouth to reply, "Every wand shop in the country has a supervisor of that office assigned to it. The Supervisor is the one who gives out the wand permits and registers the wands sold at the shops."

"I see..." Dudley nodded. He could remember that there was something about something about a W.R.O in the registration form he and Harry had read early that day.

The woman clapped her hands, making the other three occupants of the shop turn to her, "Why don't we start? Dear, what's your wand arm?" She asked, giving Harry a piercing look, as if she was trying to see something that was invisible for everyone else.

"Right." The teen answered immediately, finally realizing that this was Violetta Beauvais.

Different from Ollivander who had taken her measurement before going to look for a wand that suited her, the woman – Madam Beauvais – hummed and started walking around the shop, taking down a few boxes along the way. By the corner of her eyes, Harry noticed that Daniel had transfigured a chair for Dudley, saying that it could take a while before a wand chose the girl as its owner.

Madam Beauvais placed all the boxes over the counter and opened one, turning to Harry.

"Here it is – Elm wood and with a core of Rougarou Hair and Dittany stalk. 10 inches. Slightly rigid." She made a motion with her hand as she offered the box to Harry, "I hope you know what to do?"

Harry sighed.

Last time she had been in a wand shop, it had taken almost twenty tries before she finally found the right wand. So _yes_ , she knew very well what to do.

Harry took the wand and cautiously waved it around a bit, wincing when something exploded in the back of the shop, making papers and boxes flying around a bit.

"No, no –" Madam Beauvais clicked her tongue, taking the wand from Harry. "This won't do."

The older witch waved her hand and several boxes flew out of the pile she had placed over the counter. Harry blinked as the boxes placed themselves back to their place of origin but she didn't have time to think about it as Madam Beauvais handed another wand to her.

"Try this one, dear. Willow wood and core of Dragon Heartstring and powder of crushed Jackalope antler. 7 inches and surprisingly swishy."

Harry took the wand and waved it.

It started raining inside the shop.

"Hm..." Madam Beauvais hummed, rubbing her chin in thought as the rain stopped. "That's a little better."

Harry shot the elder woman an incredulous look. How was that any better than the last result?

"Do you have any magical talent? I do think you do..." The silver haired woman said after a moment. "Metamorphmagic? Aura Sight? Natural Legimancy? Maybe something related to languages?

Harry hesitated before answering, "I'm... I'm Parselmouth."

Instead of looking disgusted or fearful as many British wizards did when Harry admitted this out loud, the wand maker grinned widely, as if she had just won on the lottery, "Perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

Madam Beauvais turned her attention back to the pile of boxes and it wa1/2 inches s then that Harry noticed that now there was only one box there. The others had all disappeared; or rather, moved back to the shelves.

"Try it, dear." The older witch said gently, offering the box to her with a smile, "It's one of my most unusual creations."

This wand itself was quite simple and classic, but the aquamarine jeweled handle with an elegant and silver clasp around it made the wand look quite nice and certainly way more feminine than her Holly wand. To be honest, Harry really liked it.

Harry took the wand. Immediately, she took a deep breath and sighed as she felt a sudden warmth in her whole body. It felt like she had found a missing part of herself and, to be honest, this wand seemed to be more fitting to her than her Holly one.

With a smile, Harry waved the wand and all the water from the rain disappeared and the damage she had done with the first wand she had tried repaired itself. Madam Beauvais clapped with a large smile while Dudley and Daniel cheered.

"Beautiful!" The wandmaker nodded, satisfied with the result. "English Oak wood and for the core we have Thunderbird Tail Feather, powder of crushed White River Monster spine as well powder of crushed Horned Serpent horn. 9 ½ inches and reasonable supple."

Harry blinked, feeling a little dazzled.

Did all her wands have more than one core?

"My more powerful ones certainly do," Harry stared as the older witch answered. The girl hadn't even noticed that she had said that out loud, "And _you_ , my dear, could never use a wand with one single core. That would just prevent you from reaching your real potential."

The green-eyed witch thought about it for a moment before she stared.

"You have Aura Sight." Harry stated.

Madam Beauvais smiled.

No wonder she reminded Harry of Luna, the younger witch thought. Luna also had Aura Sight and she could see things that no one else could, including one magical strength, what kind of magical suits them better and even what they are feeling at the moment. Many wand makers had this ability since it made their jobs easier.

"Does the wood and the core have any importance?" Dudley asked as he stepped close to Harry and took hold of her arm so he could take a look at the wand.

Madam Beauvais nodded, "Of course! Every single part of the wand is important." She said, "Wands made of English Oak are friends as loyal as the wizard who deserves it. Those wands demand partners of strength, courage and fidelity but what isn't well known is that the owners of those wands also have a powerful intuition, often knowing what or who to trust." Harry and Dudley stared, gaping in disbelief as she continued to talk without even pausing to breath, "Thunderbird tail feathers make any wand powerful but difficult to master. They are good for wards and transfiguration work. Wands with Thunderbird tail feather cores, like the birds the feathers are taken from, are able to sense danger and can cast curses on their own when supernatural dangers are present. It's fascinating!"

The two cousins could only nod, feeling a little stunned and not knowing how to react.

"Now, a core of White River Monster spine is very rare. There only three known wands, including your own, in existence with this type of core." She said, "Thiago Quintana, an old wandmaker who lived in Miami, was the only one who harvested the White River Monster spines and, after his death a few decades ago, the spines were no longer used as a wand core since he took the secret of where one could lure and find the creature to his grave. He actually gave me the spine for your wand before he died." She sighed sadly, more likely remembering the last day she saw her fellow wandmaker alive, "Those types of cores produce powerful and very elegant spells."

Now, she finally took a breath to Harry's and Dudley's relief.

Madam Beauvais continued talking, "The core of Horned Serpent horn is exceptionally powerful and sensitive to Parseltongue. It vibrates when Parseltounge is being spoken and can warn their owners of danger by emitting a low musical tone." She sent a look to Harry, "You, my dear, seems to be a danger magnet. I never thought this wand would ever find a partner but here you are."

Harry shrugged, smiling a little sheepishly. How was it her fault that a wand with both Thunderbird and Horned Serpent cores would pick her?

…

You know what?

Forget that she even asked.

"The meaning of the length and the flexibility or if even exists, depends of the wandmaker." Madam Beauvais made a motion with her hands, "So I'll merely tell you what I intended for those two items to mean in your wand." Harry nodded, "Reasonable supple wands means that it will take more time than normal before it will warm up to you, but it also will become very loyal once it does. Those type of wands will also have difficulty performing for any new owner unless they prove their worthiness and they are usually well-rounded when it comes to magic. Also, owners of wands with this flexibility are patient and kind, but they have limits to this and can very dangerous if such limit is reached."

Dudley nodded serious, totally seeing Harry in this description.

Madam Beauvais chuckled, "For the length, I always use numerology. Your wand in particular is 9 ½ inches." She said, "So you have 9, 1 and 2. Just use Arithmancy and you will have their meaning."

Harry pursued her lips.

She felt a little uncomfortable with the thought that people could know so much about her by just looking at her wand. And those numbers did describe her. There were even details on them that she didn't even want to admit or accept about herself.

9 for universal love, eternity, faith, self-sacrifice, selflessness, destiny, soul-purpose and mission, generosity, a higher perspective, romance, inner-strength, responsibility, intuition, strength of character, learning to say 'No', creative abilities, sensitivity, loyalty, discretion, brilliance, problem-solving, inner-wisdom, learning about self-love, freedom, tolerance, humility, empathy, compassion, influence, difficult to forgive, understanding, duty and optimism.

1 for new beginnings, creation, independence, uniqueness, motivation, striving forward and progress, ambition and will power, positivity, assertiveness, initiative, instinct and intuition, emotional dependence, strength, learning to accept help, tenacity, love, inspiration, attainment, glory, happiness and fame.

2 for duty, balance and harmony, adaptability, diplomacy, charm, learning about co-operation, consideration, friendliness, receptivity and love, understanding, emotional dependency, fear of being alone, personal will, gentleness and kindness, art, insightfulness, ambition, sensitivity, selflessness, attention to detail, decisiveness, poise, intuition, caution, devotion, developing partnerships and relationships, encouragement, happiness, faith, learning to trust and living your divine life purpose and soul mission.

And people wondered why she refused to take Arithmancy in Hogwarts...

"Now that you have your wand," Daniel said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "I need you to fill the registration and permit forms."

Harry shook her head and accept the fountain pen he handed to her, filling the registration form first since it was longer. Finished with that, she accepted the permit form, nodding as Daniel explained how it worked. The form itself will be staying with him and then sent to the W.R.O. and she would only be keeping a single parchment which showed a few basics information about her wand as well the official MACUSA stamp. She had to keep that parchment with her at all times and if she didn't present it if asked, she could be sent to one of MACUSA holding cells for a while.

"Well, that's everything." Daniel smiled, collecting all papers.

Harry gave him a small smile and turned to look at Madam Beauvais who was telling a curious Dudley about the different kinds of wand cores.

"How much for the wand?"

The elder woman blinked, "Ah yes! That'll be 9 Galleons, dear."

It was more expensive than Ollivander's wands but still cheaper than what she imagined it would cost; after all, the cores of her new wand weren't exactly easy to find.

As she handed the coins to Madam Beauvais, the woman leaned forward with a excited smile, "Do you know when your due date is?"

Dudley chocked on his saliva while Harry blinked. The raven-haired witch wasn't surprised with this question. Having Aura Sight would more likely made it clear to the older woman that Harry was pregnant.

"No, not yet." Harry shook her head, "I haven't visited a healer yet."

"Do you want the address of my wife's healer?" Daniel asked when he heard what they were talking about, "She said great things about the man!"

"That would be a good idea," Madam Beauvais mused, "Magical and Non-Maj pregnancy are rather different from one another in certain aspects so you should see a healer soon."

Dudley paled a little, "How different? Is it dangerous?"

"Depends of certain factors." Daniel looked apologetic when he saw the expression in her faces, "You better speak to the healer. I would never be able to explain it properly." He took out a piece of parchment and started writing a single address before handing it to Harry, "Here. You should send a letter and get an appointment."

"Thank you." Harry muttered.

She felt a little foolish. She hadn't even thought of getting an appointment with a healer nor that her pregnancy would be in any way different from normal. Harry was lucky that she was learning of this instead of when something happened.

"You shouldn't look so worried," Madam Beauvais cooed, "Multiple pregnancy is safer for magicals than for Non-Maj. I'm sure that everything will be fine."

There was a tense moment of silence.

Harry and Dudley stared, processing her words.

Suddenly, there was a loudly chocking nose before it turned to something akin to a dying animal. Then, it was followed by the loudly sound of something colliding with the wooden floor.

 _And here we go again_ , Harry facepalmed with a sigh, _Happy birthday to me. There are more than one._

Slowly, an unconsciously smile made its way to her face, lighting it up.

* * *

It was a little before dinner and Sirius was in the kitchen.

He felt rather happy. Early that day, he had sent a birthday present for Harry as well a few books and old pictures that he knew she would like and he had been left mostly alone by the members of the Order. Almost all of them had actually been sent out of the house in an attempt of tracking Harry down. It had been a while since he had time to just enjoy his day and not be bothered by Molly or anyone else.

So _yeah_ , he was rather happy.

Sirius looked up from the book he had been reading as the door of the kitchen was slammed open. He raised a brow, discretely following Moody and Snape movements as the duo approached the table, scowling and looking like someone had killed their favorite torture victims. Usually, such sight would have made him laugh, but he didn't want to bring attention to himself. Thus, he kept to himself and waited.

"That arrogant girl is playing with us!" Snape snarled, making the few members of the Order present turn to look at him with wide eyes.

Sirius perked up as did Tonks. His cousin's hair changed to a tangerine shade of orange to show her curiosity and he leaned forward a little.

Moody sounded a little impressed when he spoke next, "What I want to know is _how_ Potter is doing it."

"Doing what exactly?" Dumbledore asked calmingly, turning his attention away from his lemon tart.

"Being in more than one place at the same time." Kingsley said as he stepped into the kitchen, being followed by Remus. While the first was frowning, Sirius could see that his oldest living friend was trying hard to not start laughing.

Now he really wanted to know what was going on.

"We have found several clues of her all day," Kingsley continued, "From Potter staying in the Leaky Cauldron to her finding her way to the Muggle World. There was also proof that she used several types of magical and Muggle transportation to leave to _at least_ twenty different countries. It's impossible to know which Potter is the real one and which clue we should follow."

Sirius grinned widely.

That was his girl! She just pranked the whole Order and made it so none of them would be able to find to her and if they ever did, it would be a long time from now and far too late for them to do anything to her and her child.

The last male Black sniffed.

He was so proud.

"If I ever get my hands-on Potter," Snape gritted his ugly yellow teeth, "All she is doing is wasting our time with her attention seeking ways."

Dumbledore hummed in thought while the other members of the Order approached them.

"So, you learned nothing." Hestia Jones frowned.

Kingsley pursued his lips, speaking before Snape could say something unpleasant to the woman.

"Unfortunately, no." He said, "But I'm sure we'll find her soon."

Moody barked a laugh, "Ha! Potter _doesn't_ want to be found and she won't be!" He sat down and grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey from the table, "If I hadn't retired, I would hire that girl. She would make a great Auror."

"Why she would do such thing?" Emmeline Vance asked, "All we want to is too keep her safe!"

Sirius leaned over and rested his head to his knees so no one would notice him rolling his eyes. As if all they wanted was to protect her. If they truly wanted to keep Harry safe then none of them should have kept her isolated, stopping him and her friends from contacting her and they would have been honest to her. Instead, all Sirius saw they doing was try to control everything she did, as she was nothing more than a puppet that should just do whatever they wanted.

He sneered.

Sturgis Podmore looked a little uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck, "What now? Do we keep looking?"

"We don't have another choice." Kingsley nodded with a sigh.

"Maybe..." Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore, "Arthur, is young William still working to the Goblins?"

Arthur stepped forward. Thankful, Molly was upstairs with their children at the moment. Sirius didn't even want to imagine what that woman would do if she learned that none of the members of the Order who had been sent to find Harry had found a single clue to where his Goddaughter was hiding. His ears were still ringing from the last screaming fit the red-haired woman had gifted them with.

"Yes, sir." The red-haired man nodded.

Dumbledore smiled as if he had come up with the solution for all their problems, "Please, contact Young William. I'm sure that he could ask his employers about Harry whereabouts."

Sirius narrowed his eyes before a smirk appeared on his face.

 _So that's how she did it. Smart girl_ , he thought, mentally toasting his Goddaughter. Paying the Goblins to make the Order run around like headless chickens was truly the work of a genius. Especially because the Goblins always took their jobs serious and they would never betray their clients, especially one like Harry who was not only the Marchioness of the Potter family but also the Heiress of the Black Family Dukedom. Both of their families were far too important and rich to risk making an enemy out of them.

No matter what Dumbledore thought he could get from the Goblins, all he would ended up with would be even more false clues.

Sirius almost pitied the Order.

 _Almost_.

"What if the Goblins can't find anything?" Remus asked urgently just so he no one thought he was far too silent. Both Sirius and Remus were to be the most invested in looking for Harry since they had been best friends with her father. Thus, they couldn't do anything if they didn't want to look like they anything about where Harry was and why she had run away.

"Then we'll keep looking." Dumbledore said, "I'm sure that Harry isn't as hidden as all of you may think. She is just a child after all."

His words seemed to conform most of the Order's members but both Remus and Sirius could see that some of those members just frowned and muttered to themselves, not believing a word that the old man was seeing.

Seeing his chance, Sirius stood up from his chair making it fall to the floor.

"So _what_?" He snarled, "We're just going to sit here and wait?!"

"There is nothing else for us to do, Sirius." Dumbledore said kindly, looking a little disappointed at his outburst. "At the moment, it's actually a good thing that we don't have a clue of where she is. That shows that not even Voldemort knows where to find her."

Snape pursued his lips, "The Dark Lord doesn't even know that she is missing yet."

Dumbledore made a motion with his hand as if to say _'See?'_. Many nodded, agreeing with the Headmaster. Sirius shot him a look, not believing that the old man could just keep saying that amount of bullshit with a straight face. That took some skills. He hated to say this, but he was impressed.

"We can't just keep waiting!" Sirius bared his teeth, trying to look as similar to his Animagus form as possible.

Dumbledore raised both of his hands, "Calm down my boy. We won't keep waiting, we will find her." He looked at Snape. Sirius narrowed his eyes as he noticed that they were actually talking to one another by using Legimancy.

The long-haired wizard held back a snarl.

They were planning something and they weren't going to share it with the class. Sirius really didn't like this.

"We'll find her one way or another." Dumbledore announced after a moment, "Britain need her."

Remus pursued his lips and grabbed Sirius's wrist to stop the Animagus from doing something that he would come to regret. Neither of them liked the way Dumbledore was talking, especially since all it did was bring forward all types of nasty thoughts about what exactly Dumbledore was to do upon finding Harry. She was far too young for this fight and the old man just kept throwing her in harm's way, as if she was nothing more than a sacrificial lamb. However, as much as they didn't like this, there was nothing that could be done for now aside from trying to learn what the old Headmaster was planning and how they could destroy Voldemort for once and for all before the snake faced Dark Lord even thought of going after Harry.

They shared a subtle nod.

It was time for people to remember why no one messed up with a Marauder or someone that they loved.

 **Hope you liked it and, please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have any questions/suggestions just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **July 31, 2011 –** _Harry's 16th Birthday_

 ***** _Harry and Dudley reach their new home_ **(** It's 2:05AM in London and 9:05PM in New York, NY being 5 hours behind so it's still July 30 **)**

 ***** _Harry gets a new wand_ **(** It's around 4:45PM, NY **)**

 ***** _Order meeting_ **(** It's around 8:25PM, London **)**

 **CURIOSITY TIME!**

 **MACUSA:** MACUSA _was modelled on the_ Wizards' Council of Great Britain _, which predated the_ Ministry of Magic _. Representatives from magical communities all over North America were elected to MACUSA to create laws that both policed and protected American wizardkind. In MACUSA's early years, its primary aim was to rid the continent of_ Scourers _, corrupt wizards who had hunted their fellow magical beings for personal gain. MACUSA's second great law enforcement challenge was the number of wizarding criminals who had fled to America from Europe and beyond, precisely because of the lack of organized law enforcement such as existed in their own countries._

 **Duke:** _A European title of nobility, having ordinarily the highest rank below a prince or king_ _(except in countries having such titles as archduke or grand duke). There were no English ducal titles (the duchies of Normandy and Aquitaine held by the English kings being, of course, French fiefs) until 1337, when Edward III erected the county of Cornwall into a duchy for his son Edward, the Black Prince. There followed the duchies of Lancaster (1351), Clarence (1362), York (1385), Gloucester (1385), Bedford (1st creation; 1413), and Somerset (1st creation; 1443), all for descendants of the royal house in the male line. In 1444, however, Humphrey Stafford, of royal blood only through his mother, was made Duke of Buckingham (1st creation). After the creation of the dukedom of Norfolk in 1483, the title became increasingly recognized as not being reserved for the royal blood._


	7. Chapter 7

**Green Eyes**

 **Summary:** _"Mother – noun: One person who does the work of twenty. For free." – Unknown. FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _Age Difference, Accidental Teenager Pregnancy, AU, Jane the Virgin AU, FemHarryPotter, Puns, Clichés,_ _Messed Time Line, Alive!Sirius, Squib!Dudley, Redeemed!Dudley, Protective!Sirius, Papa!Sirius, TeamHarry!Fawkes, More in the Future_

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 7. The Appointment**

Harry didn't know what to feel upon learning about her multiple pregnancy.

Part of her, the part that had always wished for one day to have a happy and big family like the Weasleys, wanted to jump up and down with a enormous grin in her face.

But another part of her, the more realistic one that helped her survive under her relatives care as well her years at Hogwarts, feared the implications of this discovery.

Protecting one child was one thing. Protecting multiple from not only Voldemort but also everyone else that could wish to use or harm her?

Harry ran a hand through her hair.

Not for the first time in her life, she wished for her own mother. Lily Potter would have known what to do, she would have been able to help and guide Harry through this pregnancy.

She was only sixteen and no matter how much she ignored it, Harry was _terrified_ of what the future held to her little family in the making – She felt sick just of thinking of could happen to her children if she found herself to be too weak and incapable of filling her role as a mother properly.

"I'm so happy that I found this." Madam Beauvais said, stepping into the room with a tray of cookies and tea in her hands. As she placed the tray over a small table next to the couch, Harry noticed a magazine next to the plate of cookies.

Madam Beauvais took the magazine as she sat beside Harry, showing it to her.

"Since you told me you wanted to get a few things for your new house," The wandmaker said, "I immediately thought of this! It will be a great help!"

Harry's lips twitched up a little.

Well, _her_ fears didn't matter.

Those were her children and she would love and protect them no matter what. She would continue to live this new life that she had just started and learn as much about magic as possible.

If anyone found them in America, if anyone threatened them, Harry would be ready to protect her family until the very end…

"What type of styles is in there?" Harry asked, sitting closer to the elder woman.

…Even if she had to take a page out of her own mother's book.

* * *

Dudley woke up in a small and comfortable room with a large fireplace. Rubbing his eyes, he moved out of the couch to find Harry and Madam Beauvais gushing over a furniture magazine. The two were sitting side by side, their heads close as they talked about what they liked or not.

The big boned blonde blinked, his hair a mess and eyes a little distant, "I had the weirdest dream ever."

Harry smiled a little as she picked a cookie from the table next to the couch her and Madam Beauvais were using.

"Oh?" His cousin raised an eyebrow.

Dudley nodded, "Yeah. I dreamed that you were going to have more than one kid."

"I am."

"You are what?"

Harry gave him a look, "Having more than one kid."

The boy sputtered.

Why things could never be simple when it came to Harry?

"Coffee?" At Daniel's voice, Dudley turned his head to see the man holding a cup of coffee.

A little dazed, Dudley shook his head.

"No, thanks."

The older man shrugged, "More for me."

As he started moving in direction of Harry and Madam Beauvais, the teen raised her head and narrowed her eyes. She was wrinkling her nose, looking disgusted.

Wide eyed at the unspoken threat, Daniel backed away slowly with his hand up in the air

Madam Beauvais snorted elegantly, "Maybe you should drink your coffee away from Miss Peverell, Daniel."

The man nodded, still looking a little fearful and walked out of the room, muttering something about the green-eyed witch being _scarier than his wife_.

Dudley snorted.

The man hadn't seen anything. If he was scared after receiving Harry's _I'm Annoyed So Get Out Of My Way Look™_ then he would ended up pissing himself upon getting her _Get Out Of My Way Or Die Look™_.

"How long I –" He grimaced, trying to not think about how he kept fainting, "How long I have been asleep?"

Harry looked like she wanted to tease him but it was Madam Beauvais who replied.

"One hour," The woman said, casting a spell to check the time.

Harry closed the magazine she was holding and stood up. Both he and Madam Beauvais did the same.

"I think is time for us to go – Thank you for you hospitality," The younger witch smiled at the elder woman, "And thank you for this." She waved the magazine.

Madam Beauvais smiled, beaming, "I'm glad to have you here dear. Do come to visit." The wandmaker said, making a motion with her hand.

They followed the woman through the door and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with portraits of Madam Beauvais' relatives, pictures and landscapes paintings. They passed one of the doors at the end of the corridor, every now and then hearing the hushed conversation between the portraits there, before walking down a flight of stairs and opening a door to the Wand shop.

"How are we going to go back to the house?" Dudley asked as they approached the front door, "Through MACUSA?"

Before Harry could answer, Madam Beauvais spoke.

"There is no need for that." The woman took out a plain silver key from the pocket of her suit, "Although the main entrances to my shop are located in the Market District and on MACUSA, I have several exists points. One of them is actually pretty close to your house."

She didn't give them time to think about her words and merely inserted the key into the keyhole, turning it. The key glowed for a second as she let go and, when the glow finally stopped, the key had emerald details that were similar to vines and flowers.

"There we have it!" The wandmaker opened the door with a smile.

Having wanted to get a little familiar with their surroundings, the two cousins had decided to explore their own street as well the ones surrounding their new house before calling for a taxi to take them to the Woolworth Building. So, as the two looked outside, they immediately recognized where the door had led them to.

"That's two streets down ours." Dudley pointed out, blinking as he stepped outside, looking around with amazement.

As she walked through the door, Harry turned her head a little and waved her hand, "Bye Madam Beauvais! Bye Daniel!" Her voice was a little louder at the end.

The woman smiled widely while it was possible to hear Daniel muffled voice from somewhere in the shop. The door closed on its own and the moment Harry blinked, she found herself staring at a broken door in an abandoned building. With an amused smile as she noticed Dudley's face upon seeing the change, Harry took his arm.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Yeah..." He said, a little distracted. "Hey, Harry."

"Uh?"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to magic."

She laughed, nudging his side playfully.

"I don't think that's even possible."

* * *

Harry couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Dobby and Dudley standing in the kitchen, looking tired but extremely proud of themselves as they grinned at her.

After her and her cousin had gotten home from Madam Beauvais' shop, Harry had immediately gone to her room inside the tent so she could take another look at the furniture magazine the elder witch had given to her. The magazine had ads of several furniture shops from all over America, including one in Manhattan which used the Owl Order Service. She still had to do a few modifications in the house before buying anything but it was good to already know where she could get everything that she needed.

By the time she got out of her room, it was past seven and she almost skipped out of the room in search of Dudley. Harry had used her time alone to make a detailed list of every single modification that she wanted to make in the house (Including what colors she wanted to paint the walls or what type of decoration she wanted to use). Since he was also living there, it would be nice to know what he thought about it.

The big-boned blonde wasn't in his room though.

Knitting her eyebrows in thought, she thought about it for a moment before deciding to go to the kitchen. He tended to avoid the library so there was no reason to check there.

At she reached the stairs, her steps flattered a little as the delicious smell of several types of baking goods wafting through the tent reached her.

"It's not dinner yet..." She muttered, looking down at her feet. "Dobby would have warned me."

A thought hit her, making Harry hesitate before she kept walking.

"They couldn't be doing something for – No, that can't be it." The green-eyed witch shook her head, banishing any and all thoughts about her birthday from her mind as she made her way toward the kitchen.

The smell couldn't have anything to do with her birthday. Aside from that morning, Dudley hadn't even made a single indication that they should celebrate it so the smell coming from the kitchen couldn't possibly b –

"Happy Birthday!" Dudley smiled sheepishly.

Harry stared. At least a hundred red and golden balloons floated close to the ceiling while a huge sign with _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ was hung by what looked like little owls that had clearly made with magic. Over the table, she found all the baked goods she had smelt as well several other kinds of food that she guessed were common in birthday parties. She blinked, staring at the tall Gryffindor themed cake with sixteen candles.

"But – You – This – How –?" She had no idea of what to say.

"The Great Harry Peverell has to sit!" Dobby pushed her legs, calling her by the surname she had told him to use.

The raven-haired witch looked down at the House-Elf, wondering for a second how the tower of birthday hats wasn't falling out of his head, but she kept her mouth shut and merely sat down as the little creature wanted.

"It was my idea but the little guy did all the work." Dudley explained, "The presents were a good surprise though. Dobby found them outside the house." He looked amused as he sat across her with a small wizarding camera on his hand. "Good thing there was magic on them. I don't think people would have taken well to a pile of presents in the middle of the sidewalk."

"What?" She asked faintly.

He pointed to her right.

And there it was; a pile with at least eight presents of all sizes and shapes. Harry didn't think she had ever gotten so many presents. At the most, her relatives would give her Dudley's old socks and the friends she made after her first year at Hogwarts normally sent her sweets or, in Hermione case, a book.

"You can open them after the cake!" Dudley informed her, trying to look stern.

She turned her head and stare at him with wide eyes as Dobby snapped his fingers and the light in the kitchen dimmed a little the candles lit up with sparkling golden flames.

A sob escaped her lips as the two idiots started to sing horribly, one sounding like he was drunk while the other was trying to sing like a pop star and failing miserably.

It was hilarious, Harry thought as she cried her eyes out and leaned forward to blow the candles.

Dobby and Dudley clapped, grinning like idiots. Harry wondered for a moment if she that was how she would look like on her children's first birthday.

"Smile!"

The three of them smiled as Dobby used magic to make the camera take pictures on its own.

After two or three slices of the delicious chocolate cake Dobby had made just for her and eating a little of everything that was over the table, and it was a lot, Harry decided to see what she had gotten for her birthday.

Dudley was helping himself to a plate of toad-in-the-hole while Harry grabbed her chair and sat down next to the pile of presents; two packages, which were at the top of the pile, were tied together and there was a single envelope between the them.

Grabbing the envelope, the raven haired witch immediately recognized the Longbottom's seal.

The green package, Harry thought, must have been sent by Neville while the white one with colorful flowers must have been sent by Luna. She did wonder why the two had sent the presents together.

Shaking her head, Harry opened Neville's letter.

 _My Dear Lady,_

The green eyed witch sighed, torn between shaking her head fondly and rolling her eyes with annoyance.

The Longbottoms were a long standing allies and vassals of the Potters. And, the moment he learned that she had taken her place as Marchioness Potter, the blonde boy rarely, if ever, called Harry by her nickname. It was always _My Lady_ this, _Your Ladyship_ that.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the letter.

 _My Dear Lady,_

 _In the first place, I wish you joy in this day and hope that you are enjoying your first birthday away from those who dared to call themselves your kin._

 _I myself had an exceeding good night, and I was very much not disappointed upon not seeing Uncle Algie among the guests._

 _I believe I told you in a former letter that Grandmother was beyond proud of my actions in the Department of Mystery (Apparently, all I needed to make the woman's smile was finally show that little bit of recklessness that all Gryffindors have) and that, as a reward, she let me chose who would be present for my birthday annual ball this year._

 _I know what you are thinking my friend but you are wrong. I also expected the old Matriarch to protest. To my great surprise, however, nothing was said on the subject. Now, stop for a moment and imagine Algie's face the moment he tried to make himself welcome only to find a horde of house-elves ready to literally quick the man out of the mansion._

 _I still need to inquire with the little guys if any picture was taken so I can share with you and Luna. I do hope so. If not, I will send a copy of the memory for it fills me with such happiness that I just may be able to produce a corporal Patronus now._

There was a small doddle of a rose and the time written under it. Neville always did this when he couldn't finish his letters in one go and had to turn his attention to something else before being able to keep writing.

The first half of the letter, she thought, must have been written before he had gone to sleep while the rest, if the time was anything to go by, had been written a little after he woke up.

 _We had a rather interesting visit this morning from Professor Dumbledore and the real Alastor Moody. Grandmother woke me up a little past four in the morning to receive our unexpected guests._

 _There was no prior warning about it and the time wasn't the best so I do hope neither man found themselves bothered by the lack of hospitality from us. Both my Grandmother and I were far too tired for pleasantries._

 _At my Grandmother's glare and harsh words, Professor Dumbledore quickly explained that you were missing and he asked (Which both of us know is the same as_ demanded _) to know if I was aware of your whereabouts._

 _I, of course, said no. Despite the fact that you wrote to me about leaving the country because of an accident caused by the famed Potter Lucky, there was nothing in your letter about_ where _you would be going to. So, with this in mind, I am glad to say that I have not fed them with false hopes and lies for you know how much I despise this type of thing._

 _The two men left after a short, and unsuccessful, interrogation and asking that I contact them if I learn anything about what type of place you now call home. After that, Grandmother retired to her room and I found myself in the greenhouse. By that point, I knew that I would never be able to go back to sleep and decided to finish this letter._

 _After I had written the above, I wondered for a moment if Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Moody had decided to visit the others. If so, they would have found themselves disappointed._

 _Luna is camping with Mr. Lovegood somewhere in the Andes Mountains in search of a creature whose name I could never pronounce properly. Because of this, as you know from the tales she gave to us in the train ride to King Cross, it is impossible to contact her by usual means. Owls tend to avoid those mountains and I doubt that Professor Dumbledore would be able to track our eccentric friend._

 _Hermione and Ronald are also out of question. I presume so at least. From what you told me, I imagine that you have yet to write anything to them in retaliation of their silence and avoidance last summer._

 _Don't be surprised to hear about your disappearance and possible kidnapping (Or even the story of how you eloped with your mystery and unknown lover – one never knows what to expected when the Daily Prophet is involved) in the papers in the next few days. Professor Dumbledore and his Order hadn't been too discrete in their search for you (It doesn't help that there are several Harry Potters running around. How, if I may ask, did you do this?)._

 _If I know you as I believe I do, then there is nothing that Professor Dumbledore or anyone can do. No matter how long or what they try – They will never find you if you don't want them to._

 _However, I do hope that if you need anything – and I mean anything, then you will call me. I will come for you as fast as I can. I say this as your friend, brother of heart and vassal. It is both my duty and pleasure to be there for you._

 _Unfortunately, I will have to end this letter for Grandmother seems to need my assistance with something. I hope the present I sent to you is of your liking and I shall be extremely impatient to hear from you again._

 _Your loyal vassal,_

 _Heir Neville of the Much Honored and Noble House of Longbottom_

 _PS. Enclosed is your birthday present from Luna. Please, don't ask how I got it. I am still puzzled with how the package found its way to my room this morning._

 _PPS. Luna was the one that gave me the hints for your present so, unfortunately, I can't take all credit for it._

Harry leaned back in her chair, her lips pulling into a smile as she stared at the letter. Despite being very shy, Neville seemed to turn into someone completely different when he wrote a letter. Maybe it was his inner writer doing (For no matter how he tried to hide it, everyone in Gryffindor knew that he wrote romance novels when there was nothing else to do) or the blame rested in the fact that all purebloods seemed to write like they were inside a Jane Austin book.

Placing the letter aside, she reached to the two packages over the table. Harry stopped to think about it before grabbing Neville's green package first.

He sent her a dress.

It was a lovely Edwardian romance gown made with a dramatic embroidery and layered skirts. It was beautiful and something told her that if any British Pureblood saw it, they would have been scandalized by how light and flowing it was. Harry had never seen a pureblood witch use anything that wasn't layers and more layers of clothing. How they could wear that much all the time was still a mystery to her.

The teen traced the delicate embroidered neckline and eyed the sprigs of floral ivy embroidery overlay before asking Dobby to take the dress.

Even if Luna had given him the idea of what to get to her, Harry needed to get a present just as nice and thoughtful for Neville. Because of the whole business with the accidental insemination, she had completely forgotten that his birthday had been yesterday.

Good thing he was a Hufflepuff at heart and didn't care about this type of thing. Had it been Ron, the red-head would have been furious at the proof of her so called arrogance.

With a small smile, Harry grabbed Luna's strange shaped colorful package. There was a small birthday card tied to the ribbon around the package with a simple message; _Everything will be alright if you follow your heart – L.L_.

Harry stared for a moment, snickering.

Of course Luna would change something like that to her. Harry should have expected to receive some kind of mysterious warning from the younger girl. Luna always knew more than she should.

The witch opened the package and a book fell to her lap along a stuffed lion with a Gryffindor scarf. Harry cooed at the lion, knowing that Luna had made it with her own hands, before turning her attention to the book.

 _THE POWER OF THE NAME_

 _By Katie B. Gardiner_

Scanning the book, Harry found out that it was one of those books that people used when trying to de ide the name of their children.

"What's that?" Dudley asked as he came to sit beside her.

Harry handed the book to him before grabbing another package from the pile. Ripping the ugly brown paper, she found several kinds of sweets and saw crumpled envelope under one of the boxes of Chocolate Frog.

She picked up Ron's letter, for it was him that always sent those same sweets to her every year (Be it for her birthday or at Christmas) and unfolded it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy birthday!_

 _Look, I already said sorry about not sending any letters last summer. You don't need to be petty._

She pursued her lips.

There was no need to for her to be petty? They isolated her after she witnessed the murder of her fellow Champion and friend and ignored her when she needed them the most just because Headmaster Dumbledore said so and he dared to say that?

Emerald green eyes narrowed angrily but she kept reading.

 _Dumbledore came to us asking if we knew where you were. Did you run away? I mean, I would understand if you did since we all know how bad the Muggles can be. But you could have at least told me where you were going!_

 _I thought I was your best mate?_

 _We are staying at Snuffles' place for now along the other members of the club as well Hermione. Everyone is worried so at least try to send a sign that you're still alive and well, ok?_

 _We'll be going up to London to get our school supplies on August 10, so maybe you could meet up with us at the Leaky Cauldron?_

 _Try and come to London or at least write to us, mom had a fit when she found out that you were missing,_

 _Ron_

Harry checked the letter for any postscript. Not finding anything, she picked up a light blue parcel from the pile and another present and a letter, this time from Hermione.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Where're you? Do you have any idea –_

Harry skipped the first paragraph as well the next two that followed it. All of them said the same thing; how irresponsible she was for not warning anyone of where she was going, that she should contact Headmaster Dumbledore and to send a letter to them as soon as she could.

Honestly, didn't everything that they had gone through together teach anything to Hermione? She really shouldn't trust authority figures so blindly.

– _Have you received your OWLs scores yet? I wasn't too happy with mine. I don't understand why I only got EE in Charms! I will be talking about this with Professor Flitwick when we finally return to Hogwarts. I answered all questions in the exam, there is no reason why I couldn't get an O._

 _Well, anyway, my parents decided to travel to Paris for a conference so I'm staying with Ron and the others at Snuffles' house. Because of that, I brought your birthday present by owl-order. Professor Dumbledore doesn't want us to get out of the house yet; he thinks it would be too dangerous for us and I have to agree._

 _Do you have any idea to why there're several Harry Potters running around? It's making everyone mad. If this is a prank or a way for you to relax a little after everything that had been happening, please stop, it isn't funny. There are other ways to –_

And cue another rant about how irresponsible she was. Hermione tended to blab a lot when she was nervous about something.

– _Ron says we will be going to London on August 10. Can you make it? I really hope you can._

 _Also, Happy Birthday!_

 _Love from Hermione_

Harry shook her head a little as she put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy but knowing the bushy haired girl, it was a book — And there it was; a leather book about useful Charms (Including, much to Harry amusement, Household Charms).

Shaking her head, Harry picked up a brown package upon recognizing the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: it was from Hagrid. Not really caring about it, she tore off the top layer of paper before stopping abruptly, recalling what happened the last time the Half-Giant sent her something of that size.

The green-eyed witch let go of the package slowly, placing it on the floor. She made a motion with her hand for Dudley to stay quiet as he opened his mouth to say something and eyed the package with suspicion.

Hagrid would never send anything dangerous to her on purpose. But the problem was that the what she and others thought to be dangerous was nowhere close to the definition of what Hagrid thought to be dangerous. The kind man thought that a dragon could be a pet and three-headed dogs were cute.

Using her new wand to transfigure a piece of paper into a stick, Harry poked the package nervously.

Nothing happened.

She did it again and waited for something, anything really, to happen.

Nothing again.

Harry sighed with pure relief written on her face.

"Are you waiting for it to jump on you?" Dudley asked, amused.

The teenage witch turned to glare at her cousin, "Remind me to introduce you to the _Monster Book of Monsters_."

The big boned blonde wouldn't be so amused if he was ever left in the same room with that semi-sentient book and its sharp teeth. It almost took a chunk out of her hand when she got it from Hagrid on her thirteenth birthday.

With a huff, Harry grabbed the package from the floor and opened it properly to find the newest edition of _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_. Hagrid must have gotten it to her after she made a comment about having her old book destroyed by Uncle Vernon. She truly liked this book and had been furious when the man threw it in the fire.

With a smile, Harry reached for Hagrid's card.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _Hope you will like it! I know how much you have been waiting to get a replacement for your old book!_

 _All the best,_

 _Hagrid_

Placing the card aside, Harry turned back to the pile. One package, she found, was from Tonks who merely wished her happy birthday and asked how she was doing or if she needed anything. The Metamorphmagus sent several instruments that could help her detect and disable a few types of Dark curses as well a pair of sneakers that had been customized by Tonks herself.

The next package was from Dumbledore. Not trusting it, Harry used her Transfigured stick to throw it aside and picked up a different package.

Harry turned it around before frowning. She had no idea of who had sent it to her.

Putting the package down, Harry grabbed the tick envelope tied to it.

 _Dear Pup,_

She smiled.

It was from _Sirius_.

 _Dear Pup,_

 _First – Happy Birthday!_

 _Second – Thank you, thank you, for almost sending me to an early grave._

 _I'm far too young to die, pup. Why do those types of things always happens to you? We need to have a serious (Ha! See what I did there?) talk about changing your family name permanently. Hyacinth Black sounds pretty good don't you think?_

 _Well, what's is done is done. I hope you are doing well (Are you? Do you need anything? Food? Blankets maybe?) and keep me updated about your kid. As their…_

There was a pause and Harry could imagine the man taking a deep breath.

 _...their (I can't believe I'm saying this) pseudo-grandfather (Why, pup? Why? I'm not even forty yet), it's my duty to care for not only you but the brat as well._

 _I have sent a few books about magical pregnancy to you, although I think that it would be better if you spoke to a Healer. There are also spell books from the Black Family Library; with the way things are going, you need to be prepared for everything. There are also old pictures for you to add to your album. I was rather surprised when I found them in my old room._

 _Do not think the books and the pictures are my birthday present to you though. The real present is pretty simple but I hope you will like it anyway. Moony and I worked together to make it for you._

 _Moony and I will be keeping an eye on things here in Britain for you so don't worry about anything and enjoy your new beginning. Hopefully, we'll be able to join you before your kid is born._

 _Please, do try to send at least a letter every week. Use the Globins since I am staring at Hedwig right now (I am actually happy that you left her here. She and Buckpeack are great poker players. We have so much fun together)._

Harry blinked.

What?

She read that line again and blinked once more. The green eyed witch stared. Since when did Hedwig know how to play poker and who dared to teach her that?

 _I'll find a way to come for you if I don't get my letters. Do you understand?!_

 _I love you pup, try to stay out of trouble._

 _Mischief Managed,_

 _Padfoot._

 _PS. Moony sends his love._

Harry leaned back in her seat, smiling a little. She missed her godfather and hoped to see him soon.

She grabbed Sirius' present, blinking when something fell on her lap as she opened the package with care. It was a box filled with books and pictures of both of her parents while in Hogwarts as well some pictures of her paternal grandparents. Looking through the box, she found a silver bracelet at the bottom.

 _That_ , she thought with a smile, must have been Sirius' real present. Harry eyed the charms on the bracelet before moving to grab it. There were six charms; was a lily flower, a stag, a golden snitch, a dog, a wolf and a owl. Each charm represented a part of her and she loved it.

The green eyed witch gasped as she touched the bracelet, suddenly feeling warm and safe. Sirius and Remus must have placed different protection Charms and Runes on the bracelet. It was a very thoughtful present.

Harry yawned after putting the bracelet on and admiring it for a while.

"It's time for bed, uh." Dudley grinned.

She looked over at him before glancing at the clock on the wall. It was rather late already.

Deciding to do what Dudley said for once, Harry took all her presents and kissed her cousin' cheek before waving to Dobby and walking out of the kitchen. She made her way to her room, jumping on her bed with another yawn.

It was the first birthday in her that the witch slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

The storm came out of nowhere; unannounced and unexpected.

And, despite the strength of the winds banging against the windows of the house and the rage of the thunders echoing for all to hear, Andromeda Tonks found herself ignoring it.

She had other things to worry about; like the man standing in front of her.

To say that she was surprised upon walking out of the kitchen only to find the amber eyed man standing in her living room would have been a underestimating. She had never let him in and since both Ted and Nymphadora were out at the moment, that meant he forced his way into her home.

"Remus." Andromeda greeted him.

The younger male licked his lips nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to another. She tried to not smirk at this.

Good.

He should be nervous.

"Give me an reason to not curse you." She asked, her eyes never leaving him, fingers holding her wand tight.

"You aren't going to call the Aurors?" He asked looking over her shoulder.

Had she been anyone else, that's exactly what she would have done. After all, this man had just invaded her home but Andromeda knew Remus – She had been there to see little and lonely eleven years old Gryffindor grow into a shy and intelligent fourteen years old young man so she would his reason to be there before doing anything.

That, of course, didn't mean that she wasn't going to scare him a little.

The dark haired woman ignored his question, "What do you want from me?"

He must have wanted something. She couldn't see why he would be otherwise.

"Me?" The werewolf shrugged a little, running a hand through his short hair, "Nothing."

"You should be asking what _I_ want." Her head snapped to the side but before Andromeda could turn around and curse the man standing behind her, he reacted first, " _Expelliarmus!_ "

Her wand shot out of her hand, high in the air, and the man caught it quickly before she could move. Two pairs of identical grey eyes locked with one another and he wiggled his finger with disappointment.

"You are losing your touch cousin."

Andromeda sneered, "Sirius."

Her last living male cousin bared his teeth, giving her a parody of a smile. Hadn't this been the same man who betrayed his best friends and killed thirteen innocent Muggles, she would have had laughed with pure delight.

Her sisters were far too cold or unstable and the rest of their family had kept Andromeda at arms length; she was far too gentle, far too kind to be nothing but a freak to her family.

But Sirius? Sirius had always been her favorite relative and the little brother that she never knew she wanted. He was the only one who had supported all of her decisions and who never looked down on her.

And maybe that was why the mere sight of him made her want to kill something like the Black she was; Andromeda felt like a fool. Had he been on the Dark Lord's side all this time? Had everything been a lie?

Sirius took a step closer, his eyes were fixed on her.

"Why don't you take a seat?" The last male Black made an motion to a chair. "We need to talk."

She didn't move.

"There's nothing to talk about." Andromeda clenched and unclenched her fists, "Especially not with you, _traitor_ – _Murder_." She spit on his face, glaring.

Sirius stopped smiling and he narrowed his eyes. Remus looked like he was ready to stun both of them; any attempt of the werewolf part to make them stay fell to deaf ears as both Blacks glared at each other.

"I like you, Andy." Sirius informed her coldly, "So I'll forgive you this time."

She laughed, a harsh sound that was dutifully accompanied by the sound of thunder echoing in the background.

"Forgive _me_? For what, Sirius? Pointing out the truth?" She gave him a look. " _You_ betrayed all your friends. _You_ murdered thirteen innocent Muggles." The dark haired witch looked into his eyes, " _You_ murdered the man who had called you his brother."

Remus grabbed the other man's arm as he attempted to lung at her.

Andromeda gave the amber eyed man a look of pure disgust, "And _you_ … Were you working with him all this time?" Remus looked like a wounded puppy at the accusation but she ignored it.

"You don't understand –"

The older woman interrupted the werewolf, "I don't want to listen," By the corner of her grey eyes, she eyed the emergency rune hidden beside one of the portraits on the wall. One touch was all she needed to call the Aurors.

Sirius noticed though.

"Padfoot!"

Her youngest cousin (If one ignored the little Marchioness Potter), broke free of his accomplice's hold and lunged forward.

With those reflexes all Blacks were trained to have from a young age, Andromeda immediately reacted; she grabbed the hand holding her wand and twisted his wrist, forcing him to let it go.

Andromeda tried to get her wand back as it fell to the floor but Sirius moved his foot to trip her (She was never again using high heels inside the house) and both of them backward, hitting a wall – The same wall with rune.

The witch moved her free hand to touch the rune – She cursed; it was too far and she couldn't reach it.

Sirius' own free hand found its way to her throat and leaned forward so their faces were only a inch or two away from each other.

"You're going to listen," He hissed.

"Sirius, let her go." Remus grabbed his shoulder.

Sirius ignored him and continued, " _You'll_ listen. Remus and I can't help my goddaughter properly without you."

Her brain seemed to come to a halt as she tried to understand what the hell she had just heard. For a moment, Andromeda wondered if the Black Insanity finally started to affect him or if he was being influenced by his stay in Azkaban.

Andromeda didn't know if she laughed or screamed. In the end, she did a little bit of both.

"You want to help your goddaughter and need me to do that?" She spat, "You mean the same goddaughter whose parents you betrayed and caused their –"

The fingers around her throat tightened and she choked.

"I thought you knew me better than that Andy." Sirius growled. "You, above everyone else, should have known that I would never hurt James' daughter – _My Heir_."

Andromeda froze.

Wha – What did he say?

Harry Potter was Sirius' _Heir_? What – But that meant that he could never bring her harm, be it emotionally or physically, without being severely punished by his own magic. Betraying the Potters would have been impossible –

"So now you understand." Sirius let her go.

The witch hadn't even noticed that she spoke out loud.

Andromeda didn't answer as she stared at her cousin's face. Suddenly, she deflated. Hunching her shoulders, her eyes filled with tears as she recalled everything that she had known about the man in front of her and his relationship with James Potter.

Sirius would have never murdered the man, be it directly or not. He would have killed himself for James and would have done the same for Harry if he thought that it would keep the girl safe.

"Aw, don't start crying now." Sirius muttered nervously, not looking even a little angry now. She wished he would though.

"Oh, Sirius!" Andromeda threw her arms around him.

Shaking his head and stepping back to give them some kind of privacy, Remus sighed while muttering something about _Bipolar Blacks and their mood swings_.

Said Blacks ignored him once more. It wasn't like he was wrong.

"I can't believe that I just accepted everyone else' words without talking to you first," Andromeda babbled, trying to explain her actions while sniffing a little, "but after what the Prophet wrote about your trial…"

"What trial?" The long haired male scoffed as he took out an handkerchief from the pocket of his coat and gave it to her.

The witch froze.

"What?"

"What trial?" He repeated, "I didn't get one."

" _What?!_ "

Remus decided that it was time to intervene. He grew up with Sirius, he knew when a Black was ready to commit murder; last time he saw that look on those grey eyes, Sirius had later decided that it would be fun to turn Severus into werewolf bait.

"I hate to interrupt –" He didn't, "But we don't have time to catch up."

Andromeda's face twisted with curiosity while Sirius' back straightened as the other man nodded.

It was luck that, with Tonks' help, they had been able to convince Dumbledore to let Remus and Sirius get out of the house in an attempting of distracting themselves from Harry's "disappearance".

They had only two hours before they had to go back. If they didn't, Remus feared that Dumbledore would start paying more attention to them. If bot him then Moody and Severus; those too were far too suspicious.

The older witch eyed the two men before making a motion for them to sit down. She leaned back in her armchair and waited for one of them to start talking.

Sirius took a deep breath, "Harry is pregnant."

Andromeda gaped while Remus facepalmed at his blunt words. That wasn't the best way to start this conversation.

"I hope," The grey eyed woman said coldly, narrowing her eyes, "That the father is ready to take responsibility for both mother and child."

Sirius shrugged, not really answering her question and letting her take her own conclusions from his silence. The black haired woman closed her eyes for a moment before opening them once more and staring into his eyes.

"You want my help with her pregnancy?" She asked. After all, the girl didn't have her mother and Aunt Dorea to help her, she would need guidance. Molly Weasley would never be able to give that to her; the upbringing of a noble child was completely different from one given to a child from a commoner family like the Weasleys.

"No," Sirius shook his head, "I need your help to find more about the Dark Lord and Dumbledore."

Remus coughed before the other man could say anything else, "Harry's situation is a complicated but she has it under control." He smiled nervously as Andromeda arched an eyebrow, "But we fear what will happen to her or her child if anyone, especially Dumbledore and You-Know-Who, learned about it."

The woman thought about it for a second before looking into her cousin's eyes with realization.

"You're going to destroy any threats to her before they can learn about the young Marchioness' condition." Andromeda pointed out.

It was the usual Black Family solution for their problems; killing off or destroying all of their enemies before they truly showed themselves to be a threat or merely for revenge.

"Yep." Sirius grinned, "We can't do anything right now – There are far too many eyes. But you can."

"You want me to destroy the Dark Lord's and Dumbledore's reputation." Andromeda said, amused,

Her cousin nodded eagerly, "Add the Minister if you can."

"Actually," Remus said at the same time, "We need to find a way to destroy Voldemort for once and for all. So if you can, I don't know, find a clue of how to do that, we would be grateful."

For days now, they had been thinking of what to do about Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. And, after thinking about it, Sirius had come up with a simple but ingenuous idea.

People always forgot about it; to them, she was nothing more than the disowned daughter of the House Black who caused her family to lose face when she ran away with an Muggleborn instead of marrying the young pureblood Heir her parents had chosen for her.

But she was so much more than that – She was so much better than the insane Bellatrix or the cold Narcissa.

Andromeda was not only smarter and more powerful than her sisters, she had also been Cassiopeia Black's favorite.

The old hag's name alone had been enough to make even Dumbledore cower in fear. She had been the Keeper of Secrets of their society, her spy network had been so vast that no secret was safe from her and everyone knew that she wasn't afraid to use her resources to keep her House strong.

Upon her death, it was _Andromeda_ who inherited those secrets and the resources to find out more.

If they wanted to get rid of Voldemort and keep Harry safe from Dumbledore as well any other who posed a threat to her and her child, then they would need Andromeda Tonks' help.

Andromeda tilted her head, "So – Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, the Minister… Anyone else?"

"Snape." Sirius smiled innocently at his friend when the werewolf glared at him and turned his attention back to his cousin, "And anyone with the Dark Mark."

Thunder boomed and lighting flashed, illuminating her face as the elegant looking witch smiled much like a cat who had not gotten the canary but the fish and the rat as well.

"I can do that." She purred, "No one threatens a Black, especially not our Heir."

The two cackled madly.

Remus moved away from the duo, looking away from a moment. He pitied those poor bastards, he really did. They would have been better off if Sirius had continued with the idea of using the Marauder type of methods to protect someone they loved.

There was a reason why the House Black was feared.

"Remus?" He looked up, blinking at Tonks as the young Auror walked into the living room.

She had been the one who gave them access to her house, going to her room for an while she have them time to talk to her mother.

Slowly, with her hair changing to a pale shade of yellow to show her fear and apprehension, the witch eyed her mother and cousin.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked as their cackled turned into an insane type of laugher as the two seemed to think about what would be done to their enemies.

Remus stood up, turning her around and pushing her towards the kitchen.

"Ignore them – Have I ever told you about how happy I'm that neither you nor Harry show to have some of the more dangerous dominant traits from the Black Family?"

Tonks raised her eyebrows as she said slowly, "Nooooo?"

"No?" He smiled widely, "Well, I'm extremely happy."

The world didn't need any more bipolar and insane Blacks.

* * *

"Your total is 72768 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 28 Knuts."

Harry signed her name at the bottom of the bill and the Dwarf standing in front of her nodded as he accepted his clipboard and fountain pen back.

The red-haired young Dwarf turned to his co-workers and Harry watched as every single of them started to give their respective reports.

"How much is that in normal money?" Dudley whispered, leaning close to her.

The witch rested her chin into the palm of her hand as she made a mental conversion, "Around $350000."

Her cousin choked on his own spit and she couldn't blame him.

Harry understood why he had reacted like. That was a lot of money to furnish and decorate a house, although there were a few factors that Dudley forgot: Harry had the size of several rooms changed and she had also asked for several spells and wards to be placed not only inside but also outside of the house for their family safety. Those kinds of things were far from being cheap.

"Well," The young cowboy themed Dwarf grumbled after handing a copy of the bill to her, "Everything seems to be in order. We'll be going." He tilted his hat.

Harry stood up from the comfortable armchair she had been using and accompanied the group of twelve Dwarves out of the house. The green-eyed teen thanked the group for their hard work and waited until they disappeared at the end of the street before closing the door and squealing.

Her house was finally ready (As nice as the tent was, she tired of sleeping inside it when there was a whole house waiting for her outside) – _Cheers!_

Behind her, Dudley grinned as he shared a high five with Dobby.

"So..." Dudley said, "Can we eat now?"

The Dwarves had appeared early in the morning and none of them had the time to get something to eat as they wanted to keep an eye on the workers. Not that Harry distrusted the group; she merely wanted to ensure that everything would be finalized just as she imagined.

Harry opened her mouth to answer, maybe even to ask Dobby if he could cook something for both of them but she made a pause.

Recalling a letter that she had received the day before, Harry took the envelope from the pocket of her pants and threw it at her cousin.

Dudley caught it, opening the envelope. Harry smiled a little guilty as his face fell and he looked a little disappointed.

"You have your appointment today?" The big boned blonde asked.

"In half an hour." Harry replied, looking down at her wrist watch, "Thankfully, the hospital isn't far from here."

"When did you even contact the Healer?" Dudley said as he finished reading the letter and folded the paper, placing it back into the envelope.

"The day after my birthday." She said.

She had been so excited about finally being able to live in her home instead of her tent that Harry had almost forgotten about her appointment.

"So, this Healer Egenbeg –"

"Eigenberg." The witch corrected.

Dudley rolled his eyes a little, "Yeah, whatever – Can we even trust him?"

The green eyed teen pursued her lips, "Daniel won't have let him bear his wife if he wasn't."

Her cousin frowned but grumbled, agreeing with her point.

"Come on," Harry walked up to him, patting his shoulder, "We can get something to eat after my appointment."

Dudley nodded with a sigh.

"Can we at least take a snack with us?" He asked hopefully.

Before she could answer, Dobby popped up beside them with a bag if chips for Dudley and a Banana for Harry.

"Thanks, little guy!" Dudley grinned widely, opening his bag and throwing a handful of chips inside his mouth, barely chewing properly.

Harry stared at her Banana.

"But –"

Dobby interrupted her with a look, "Nuh uh, the Great Harry Peverell will eat her banana."

"But –"

The House-Elf wiggled his finger.

"No."

"I –"

"Eat the banana." He gave her a look similar to a mother scolding her troublesome child.

Dudley, the traitor, snickered instead of coming to her defense. Harry pouted as she took a bite of her banana.

 _But I hate bananas_ , she thought with a grimace.

Who would have thought that Dobby could be so bossy.

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry and Dudley started following the instructions Healer Eigenberg had written in his letter.

The two of them exited the taxi they had used to reach one of the points of reference in the letter and started walking down the street in search of the entrance to the Market District; the American version of Diagon Alley.

Dudley was a little doubtful, not really trusting the little amount of information that they had while Harry was content in taking into her surroundings and didn't stop to worry about it.

If they found the Market District, perfect. If not, then she could always send a letter to the Healer and ask for better instructions.

"Do you think we should go back?" Dudley asked after twenty minutes.

"No," Harry shook her head, "Let's walk for a little bit longer." She made a pause, a smirk appearing on her face, "You need the extra exercise."

Her cousin sputtered before he started pouting.

Harry laughed as they made a turn to the left, walking into a store-lined street. Suddenly, she stopped abruptly almost making Dudley collide when he finally noticed.

"What's wrong?" The big boned boy asked frantically.

"I think we're here," Harry said, looking at a old-fashioned bakery shop called Twin Bells', "At least the name of the shop is right…"

She took the letter from her pocket to check the name.

Harry nodded to herself after a moment – Yep. That was the right place.

"It's closed," Dudley informed her after trying to open the door and leaning a little to the side as if trying to find a button or anything that looked outplace.

Harry eyed the window display, narrowing her eyes in thought. The window display made it possible to see inside the shop; showing several types of cakes and other types of delicious sweets as well customers walking from one side of the shop to another.

Why there were people inside it if the shop was closed?

Harry resisted the urge to face-palm as the answer came to her.

 _Duh_ , She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, looking around to see that no one seemed to spare a single glance in direction of the bakery, as if it didn't exist, _Notice-Me-Not and Muggle Repelling Charms to keep non-magicals away. The inside of the shop must be a form of illusion… People see what they expect to see inside the shop._

Humming in thought, she tried to touch the window display –

"Whoa, whoa – What – Your hand!" Dudley's mouth fell open in shock and he gave a step back, staring at her hand that had gone _through_ the window display.

Good thing the magic around the shop made people ignore them because she was sure that everyone in the street would be staring at them after his outburst and then freaking out as well.

"It's a system similar to the one used for the entrance of the Platform 9 ¾ ." Harry mused, pulling her hand back and inspecting it with curiosity.

Dudley stared.

Magic was so weird. Just when he started to think that it couldn't get more _magical_ , things like that happened.

"Well," Harry said, "Let's go."

Dudley opened his mouth, ready to protest, but she interrupted him by grabbing his arm and stepping right through the glass.

For a second, both of them felt like they had just stepped under a sheet of cool water falling down their heads but this feeling ended as quickly as it came to be because the moment they blinked, they were warm and dry and definitely not standing in the same street as before.

Beside her, Dudley rubbed his eyes as he opened and closed his mouth much like an fish. Harry, on other hand, whistled, impressed.

They were standing in a huge plaza connected to several different Alleys or, if the names were any indication, Streets. It was busting with life; from people merely enjoying their day to owners of fancy and eccentric looking boots and stalls.

In the middle of everything was an grandiose fountain where a group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. The tallest of them all was a proud and noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Sitting close to his right on a rock was a beautiful witch with long wavy hair and holding a flower and, beside her, was a serious looking wizard who was writing something in a small handbook. Sitting on another rock and looking up at the wizard with admiration were two more wizards dressed in what seemed to be uniforms. Glittering jets of water were flying around the statues, making it glow and, under the sun, creating a beautiful if not a little intimidating sight.

All in all, Diagon Alley looked like a mere corridor compared to the Market District. If the size of the two alone seemed to be so different, she couldn't wait to see the shops.

"Do you think we can get a map in one of those stalls?" Dudley asked faintly, pointing to a random stall, "We're definitely going to need one."

Thinking about it for a moment, Harry turned around. She didn't even blink as she found herself staring at a brick wall instead of the glass window and, instead, started to look for something that could help them.

Her eyes skipped the posters showing all kinds of advertisements as well announcements and focused her attention on a notice-board.

There was a map on it.

 _Aha,_ she grinned.

"Let me see…" Harry leaned close to the map, tracing each shop's and streets' names as she tried to find the hospital.

Dudley stepped beside her and stared for a moment.

"This whole place looks more like a village than a Market District or whatever it is called." Dudley muttered to himself.

Harry nodded a little absentminded. He was right of course. And, in a way, it made sense. Because of the separation between the Non-Magical and the Magical worlds, it was rare for a wizard or witch to live among non-magicals like families like the Weasleys did back in Britain.

There were less risks of exposition like that.

"Here," The blonde boy grinned, victorious, "Red Cross Hospital. It's in the Black Well Street." He tapped the name before point to the street on their left.

The two started walking, stepping into the street and looking around with interest. Harry quickly noticed a Apothecary, a flower shop filled with all kinds of magical plants as well several other shops and buildings that were clearly residential.

The hospital could be found at the end of the street and it was the biggest and tallest building there. It had a certain flair about it and its Italian renaissance style made it look really elegant

When they entered the building, it was to see a large, well lit and airy reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon wooden chairs.

Some of them were sporting gruesome disfigurements such as an extra hand coming out of the back of their heads or were coughing fire while their skin seemed to melt horribly. There were also the more normal looking patients that were perusing out-of-date copies of gossip magazines or trying to control their children as they tried to talk to the nurses walking to every patient there and making notes on after a short interrogatory.

Looking around for a second, Harry grabbed Dudley's hand and dragged him as to the queue in front of a plump red haired witch seated at a desk marked _Reception_.

Behind the witch, there was a small sign with visitors hours and a large one with the floor guide. A little far from the two was a large portrait of a elderly looking dark haired witch dressed in clothes of the XIX century.

 _Clara Barton_

 _Founder of the Red Cross Hospital_

 _December 25, 1821 – April 12, 1912_

The witch from the portrait – Madam Barton – eyed each patient with a kind and maternal smile. When Harry caught her eye, she gave a tiny wink before turning her attention to a small child that approached her portrait with curiosity.

Smiling a little, Harry turned her attention to the guide floor. The first three floors were all about magical injuries or deceases and from the fourth to the eight floor, there were names that Harry recognized as things that one could easily find in a non-magical hospital. The Obstetrics and Gynecology Department, for example, was in the Fourth Floor.

"Next!" Harry was brought out of her thoughts by the bored voice of the red haired witch.

Being the next ones, Harry and Dudley moved forward to talk to her when a harassed-looking elderly wizard stepped in front of them. Dudley frowned, opening his mouth to tell the man to go to the end of the line in the most Vernon-ish manner but Harry placed a hand over his shoulder, stopping him.

The poor wizard was holding an overly excited little girl by the ankle and, instead of a normal head, she had a _cat_ head and was meowing at everything and everyone that she landed her golden eyes on.

The red haired witch stared at him with pursued lips but still pointed to a corridor on their left.

"Follow this corridor and you will find the Magical Emergency Department." She said, "Ask for Healer Johnson, he is free right now."

With a relieved sigh, the man followed her instructions, trying to hold the little girl back as she tried to jump on a woman that was hiccupping butterflies.

The witch watched him go for a moment before turning her attention toward Harry and Dudley, smiling a little apologetic.

"Good Morning, how can I help you?" She asked.

Harry moved forward to the desk and smiled back, "Hullo, I have an appointment with Healer Eigenberg."

"Name, please."

"Hyacinth Peverell."

The witch nodded, turning the pages of the book in front of her before tapping a name there, "Hyacinth Peverell, here you are…" She opened a drawer of her desk and took out a form, "Fill out this form, please."

Harry accepted the form and the quill the witch handed to her and moved to the side so she could read and fill. The witch smiled and turned her attention to the next person in the line.

The green-eyed witch scanned the form, noticing that it was asking for the usual type of information about her (Her name, age, Owl address, form of payment, etc). Finished writing, she signed her name and turned her attention back to the red haired witch that was now staring at her nails with disinterest.

"Here it is…"

The witch looked up and smiled, taking the form.

"Healer Eigenberg's office is in the Fourth Floor, room 420."

"Thank you." Dudley said.

The two cousins walked to one of the lifts on their right, making a small talk about the hospital and what they had seen so far before reaching the Fourth Floor.

The moment she stepped out of the lift, Harry felt so nervous that she barely noticed what it looked like or when exactly did she start making her way to Healer Eingeberg.

"So…" Dudley shifted, a little nervously, "Are you going to knock?"

She blinked, staring at the door in front of her.

"Knock for me." Harry pushed him forward.

For some reason, she was a little scared of this appointment.

Dudley shook his head, "No way, I'm not the one pregnant here."

"Please."

"Nope."

"With chocolate on the top."

"Nuh uh."

Someone laughed, making the duo jump. Turning around, they found a tall man with a devious smile leaning against the doorway. His short black hair was swept back and his grey-blue eyes stared at the two teens with amusement. The man had a small amount of stubble on his chin and was wearing a lab coat over a simple dark blue shirt and black slacks.

"Hello," He greeted them, "It's a honor, Marchioness Peverell."

Harry smiled nervously, curtseying as was expected of someone with a Noble title like her. He bowed back and offered his hand to Dudley for a handshake.

"And this must be your…" His eyes travelled from Dudley to her, looking for something, "Brother?"

Dudley shook his head, blinking a little with a dazed look. Harry could be wrong but she thought that he had forgotten about the existence of her title. Or maybe he was just surprised at being called her brother.

"…Cousin." The blue eyed boy corrected, "Dudley Evans."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Evans."

The man – Healer Eigenberg – nodded and made a gesture with his hand for them to enter. Harry was the first to step into the office. It was a nice and airy place and, if you ignored the lack of technology and the lit crystal bubbles that floated up on the ceiling and the moving pictures on the walls, it wasn't so different from a normal non-magical doctor's office.

"Please take a seat," Healer Eigenberg said, taking a seat on one of the three begère chairs close to the windows.

"I think I will stand but thanks." Dudley said as heset himself with his back against the wall, looking a little nervous.

The green-eyed girl wished she could do the same. Having some distance between her and the Healer would have helped calm a little. Unfortunately, she didn't think that would be an alternative for her if she truly wanted to go through this appointment.

So, with a sigh, Harry sat close to the Healer who looked rather amused.

"I swear I don't bite." He teased them, chuckling, "Now, what can you tell me about yourself, my lady?"

Harry blinked, placing her hands over her lap.

"Pardon?"

"Tell me a little about yourself." He repeated, summoning a black leather book and a fountain pen with golden details.

"Tell you what exactly?" She was confused.

He shrugged, "You can decide – For example, how old are you?"

"Don't you know already?" She asked, noticing the form – or at least a copy of it – she had filled resting innocently in a coffee table beside him. When did it get there?

Healer Eigenberg made a motion with his expensive looking fountain pen as of to say _Indulge me_.

Harry bit her bottom lip, "I'm sixteen years old and moved to New York from London." She made a pause. This was so awkward, "I was a student at Hogwarts and I have a godfather."

What there was more to say?

That she had the worst lucky in the world and that this pregnancy was the result of that? Maybe that she was The-Girl-Who-Lived? Or maybe that there was a Dark Lord after her life?

The Healer hummed, writing something down, "So you were a Hogwarts' student… What was your favorite subject?"

"Charms…" She made a pause, "Ancient Runes too." At his curious look, shrugged and continued, "I don't really like Potions."

"I hated History at school." He said, leaning back in his chair as he whined.

Her lips twitched up, "My teacher was a ghost who always made us sleep."

And they kept talking. By the time he started making questions that had something to do with her pregnancy, Harry felt much more comfortable with the man to answer without any hesitation (So that was why he had started with those questions. He had been trying to make her relax in his presence).

First, he asked her about her non-magical and magical medical history; which immunizations she had, did she have any allergy, including drug allergies –

"I'm sorry, but repeat that to me." Healer Eigenberg took a deep breath, his hands trembling.

"I was bitten by a Basilisk and survived because of a Phoenix," Harry blurted out. She was pretty sure this was important.

"Continue please…" He gritted his teeth.

"Eh – One of my teacher vanished all the bones in my arm one type," Harry started counting in her hands, "Someone used Crucio on me, my blood was used in an illegal resurrection ritual, another teacher forced us to use a Blood Quill in detention and I was almost possessed last year?"

His eyebrow twitched.

"Anything else?"

She shrugged with a sheepish smile. Why was he looking so murderous? It was all in the past and she was alive...

"Does being neglected as a child counts?" Dudley said, "Because I'm pretty sure that not being feed enough can cause problems."

Harry's eyes widened with horror; "Dudley!"

Her cousin ignored her.

"Yes," The Healer pursued his lips as he wrote something down. By the way he was holding the pen, it was a miracle that it didn't break in half, "Yes, it does."

Thankfully, the Healer decided to continue with his questions. First he asked her about her gynecological history (age of her first period, details about her cycle, whether you she had problems with PMS or PMDD, prior gynecological surgeries, etc) and her obstetrical history, if she even had one. Last but not last, he asked about any contagious diseases she may have been exposed to and if she knew anything about her family medical history (Thank Merlin Dudley was there with her because he knew more about that, at least for the Evans side).

After all that, he did a battery of tests, both magical and non-magical. By the time they were finished, Harry was exhausted.

"– I'll also give you another list of potions that she should take every morning and before going to sleep. They will help with all the – _problems_ she suffered since childhood."

Harry opened her eyes slowly, she hadn't even noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"Thankfully, there will be no risk with the remains of the Basilisk's venom in her blood because of the Phoenix's tears. So the children will not be affected by it." The Healer told Dudley who was nodding seriously as he was handed a piece of paper. "The failed possession seems to have actually banished some kind of leech that she had in her magic but her core has yet to recover from it so don't let her do any kind of strong spells… Actually no strong spells period during this pregnancy."

"Got it." Dudley nodded, blinking when he noticed that she was moving, "Hey, Harry."

She yawned, waving her hand a little.

Healer Eigenberg smiled lazily, "Welcome back to the world of living, my lady."

She rubbed the back of her neck looking at the two.

"Did the tests show anything?"

"A few things," The black haired man smiled gently, "But nothing that can't be resolved. I already spoke about it with your cousin so he can explain it properly for you later. Now – Are you ready for the last part of our appointment?"

The green-eyed witch groaned.

The older man laughed, "Now, now. There's no need for that. I'm sure you will like it." His eyes were twinkling with amusement, "After all, I'm sure you want to see your children."

Harry smiled, getting out of the chair and following the man to the exam table on the corner of the room. Dudley was just behind them, frowning a little.

"Do – Do you mean ultrasound?" He looked around, "Don't you need a machine for that?"

"Not when I have magic," The Healer replied, "My lady, can you lean back and lift your shirt please?"

Nodding a little, Harry did as asked and leaned back on the exam table. The Healer stopped beside her, the tip of his wand hovering her abdomen.

"Ready? We are going to check the baby's heartbeat first." At her nod, he muttered a spell under his breath and Harry blinked her tears back as a thundering sound echoing through the room.

She didn't think she had ever heard something so beautiful.

"Never doubt a Aura Seer," The Healer muttered, raising a eyebrow.

Harry didn't even ask how he knew about Madam Beauvais. Dudley must have told him about how she was having more than one child. Which explained why he had been saying _children_ instead of _child_.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to not start crying as she reached out and grabbed onto the sleeve of Dudley's jacket.

The boy was in shock, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, mouthing something silently. Healer Eingeberg smiled at the two of them before waving his wand once more. Smoke came out of the tip, taking shape above her abdomen until looked like a glass bubble with a strange forms made of smoke inside it.

It took her half a second for her to understand that it was actually her _children_ inside the glass bubble.

"Hm."

"What?" Dudley asked, freaking out as the Healer leaned forward, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"One… Two… Three…" He started counting, pointing to each blueberry sized fetus inside the bubble, "Four… Five…" The black haired man hummed as he checked the glass, making sure that he had seen it right, "Quintuplets… How rare."

Harry let out a sob barely noticing it when Dudley's sleeve slipped out of her hold and she heard the now familiar around of a body hitting the floor.

She half laughed, half sobbed, "Not again!"

The Healer leaned to the side and arched an eyebrow at her unconscious cousin before sending her a look.

"Does this happen often?"

Harry took out a box of tissue from the pocket of her jacket and blew her nose before sniffing.

"You have no idea." She replied dryly, sighing fondly.

Maybe Dudley was the one who needed to have an appointment with a Healer. All those fainting spells couldn't be normal or healthy.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **July 31, 2011 –** _Harry's 16th Birthday_

 ***** _Harry and Dudley reach their new home_ **(** It's 2:05AM in London and 9:05PM in New York, NY being 5 hours behind so it's still July 30 **)**

 ***** _Harry gets a new wand_ **(** It's around 4:45PM, NY **)**

 ***** _Dudley and Harry leave Madam Beauvais' shop_ **(** It's around 5:45PM, NY **)**

 ***** _Harry, Dudley and Dobby celebrate her birthday_ **(** It's around 7:30PM, NY **)**

 ***** _Order meeting_ **(** It's around 8:25PM, London **)**

 **August 1, 2011 –** _Harry sends a letter to Healer Eingeberg asking for an appointment._

 **August 5, 2011 –** _Remus and Sirius talk to Andromeda_ **(** It's around 6:00PM, London **)**

 **August 6, 2011** **–** _Harry is 6 Weeks Pregnant_

 **August 7, 2011 –** _Harry gets a letter from Healer Eingeberg talking about her appointment._

 **August 8, 2011 –** _A group of Dwarves arrive to furnish, decorate and to add protective wards around the house_ **(** It's around 5:00AM, NY **)**

 ***** _Harry and Dudley leave for her appointment_ **(** It's around 1:00PM, NY **)**

 ***** _Harry has her appointment_ **(** It's around 1:30PM, NY **)**

 **CURIOSITY TIME!**

 **M** **ultiple Pregnancy:** _Multiple pregnancies occur when more than one embryo implants in your uterus (womb). This can happen if you release more than one egg during the menstrual cycle and each egg is fertilised by a sperm. Sometimes, a fertilised egg spontaneously splits into 2, resulting in identical embryos. Multiple pregnancies are more common than they used to be, mainly because of the increasing use of in vitro fertilisation (IVF). Fertility drugs often cause more than one egg to be released from the ovaries. IVF can result in a multiple pregnancy if more than one fertilised embryo is transferred to the uterus and develops. Sometimes, one of these eggs may split into twins after it is transferred._ _Triplets, quadruplets, quintuplets, sextuplets or more can be a combination both of identical and fraternal multiples. For example, triplets can be either fraternal (trizygotic), forming from 3 individual eggs that are fertilised and implanted in the uterus; or they can be identical, when one egg divides into 3 embryos; or they can be a combination of both._

 **Market District:** _A wizarding residential and shopping area located in New York and created in 1770. Taking inspiration from Diagon Alley in London, it started as a simple alley with an agglomerated of shops before the large demand of the Magical America population for an safe place made it so the President at the time had the place expanded. To this day, the Market District is still growing from under the Non-Maj's noses._

 **Black Well Street:** _Named after Elizabeth Blackwell, the Black Well Street is one of the streets in the Market District._

 **Elizabeth Blackwell:** _A Half-Blood and British Healer who is known in the Non-Magical World as the first woman to receive a medical degree in the United States and the first woman on the Medical Register of the General Medical Council. She was the first woman to graduate from a medical school, a pioneer in promoting the education of women in medicine in the United States, and a social and moral reformer in both the United States and the United Kingdom._

 **Clara Barton:** _A Non-Majborn witch who is known in the Non-Magical world as America's "Angel of the Battlefield". Having always felt a connection to the Non-Magical World and having never been able to truly leave it behind, Barton was deeply affected by the lack of medical supplies available during the Civil War to the wounded soldiers. Barton took action and took medical supplies, both magical and non-magical, to the battlefield, nursing the wounded where they lay. Barton also founded the American Red Cross in 1881 and led the organization until 1904. In 1878, she founded the Red Cross Hospital in the Market District in New York, which is known as the first magical hospital in America._

 ***Clara Barton and Elizabeth Blackwell were real; look them up if you're interested.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Green Eyes**

 **Summary:** _"Mother – noun: One person who does the work of twenty. For free." – Unknown. FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _Age Difference, Accidental Teenager Pregnancy, AU, Jane the Virgin AU, FemHarryPotter, Puns, Clichés,_ _Messed Time Line, Alive!Sirius, Squib!Dudley, Redeemed!Dudley, Protective!Sirius, Papa!Sirius, TeamHarry!Fawkes, More in the Future_

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 8. Trouble at School**

Healer Eingeberg leaned back in his chair as he spoke. Harry wrote everything down with narrowed eyes, trying her best to not miss anything. She needed as much information as possible about her pregnancy if she wanted to do this right.

"Although magical multiple pregnancy is a lot safer than Non-Maj ones, I still want you to come to see me two times a week, more if you think it's necessary." He told her, writing something down in a black note book.

Harry frowned, pursing her lips, "How safer?"

Madam Beauvais had said something like that but Harry had no idea of what it meant. She didn't know if it was only in Britain but, usually, wizards definition of _safe_ was a little screwed up.

Case in point; Quidditch was considered a perfectly _safe_ sport.

The dark haired Healer looked into her eyes, "In the Non-Maj World, the average gestation for a quintuplet pregnancy is 23 to 29 weeks, as opposed to 40 weeks for a full-term baby. The longest gestation I've discovered was 35 weeks." He said thoughtful.

Harry bit her bottom lip, "And Magical pregnancy?"

"Average 32 weeks and the longest known gestation is 38 weeks." He rubbed his chin in thought, "Oh, do keep in mind that nearly all quintuplet pregnancies, be it Magical or bot, often result in a cesarean delivery."

The green-eyed teen nodded. She had thought that would be the case.

"Now, about why Magical multiple pregnancies are safer…" Healer Eingeberg made a pause, as if thinking about how he could explain it to her.

When he finally started speaking, Harry wished she hadn't asked about the problems with multiple pregnancy. Ignorance, as they say, is a bliss.

In the Non-Magical World, of all the types of multiple births, twins normally faced the fewest medical problems and complications. Each additional baby a woman carried during her pregnancy increased the possibility of developing pregnancy complications, especially since three to more children always resulted in a preterm delivery.

Some of those complications could range from mental retardation, cerebral palsy or even vision or hearing loss. Harry, of course, completely ignored the complications that the older man listed which could be harmful to _her_ ; she was much more worried about her children safety than her own (But then again, it wasn't like her own well being had ever been an priority.)

Thankfully, because of their low numbers and the value that some of them placed in children, Magicals had studied for centuries to find solutions for all problems related to any kind of pregnancy; be it single or multiple.

So, most of the problems that plagued Non-Magicals' multiple pregnancy – that affected their children – could easily be prevented with specific potions and spells.

Of course, despite what many thought, not everything could be resolved with a wave of a wand and a cauldron – For example, Magicals had yet to find a way to keep the children from being born premature. But that was why Harry needed to come to her appointments; Healer Eingeberg could keep an eye on her and find a way to help her if anything happened.

"But you also need to follow your new diet and drink your Potions." The Healer gave her a look a he spoke. "And I mean _all_ Potions and not just the prenatal ones."

Harry smiled a little nervously. It was rather similar to the look Madam Pomphery gave her more unruly patients.

And it was _scary_.

"Honestly, I don't know how your school Healer didn't notice the amount of damage that you suffered along the years." He muttered to himself, leaning back.

The raven haired girl shrugged as she tried to defend Poppy, "She is the School Matron, not the Healer."

Being the School Matron was the same as being an nurse. The job was no less important than being a Healer or a Doctor, far from it actually, but Poppy was neither qualified nor trained to deal with certain things.

"She was still finishing her studies to be a licensed Healer last time I saw her." She added thoughtful.

Her defense didn't work. Her words seemed have made him more annoyed if the way the dark haired man pursued his lips was any indication.

"She should have contacted the nearest Healer or magical Hospital the moment you were placed under her care." He grumbled, rubbing his nose angrily.

A little uncomfortable with this conversation, Harry changed the subject and started making more questions about her pregnancy as well what she needed to do to care of herself properly.

Healer Eingeberg gave her another look but started answering her questions.

The moment he stopped speaking, Harry had enough information to write a booklet about magical pregnancy and Dudley finally woke up.

After the Healer ("Call me Duncan, please.") assured him for at least a hundred times that _no, he wasn't wrong_ and _yes, Marchioness Peverell is having five kids_ , the cousins decided to find something to eat.

Asking around the Market District, they quickly found themselves stepping into a nice and homey restaurant. Harry had to stop herself from giggling as she sat down; the whole place looked like it had been taken from an old 20s movie. To be honest, her clothes made her feel a little out of place.

It didn't take long for a waitress to approach their table. Dudley ordered for his cousin much to her irritation but Harry didn't say anything about it. He was only showing that he cared.

She sighed with a small smile on her face.

"So, what type of name are you going to pick up?" Dudley asked once the waitress came back with their food.

Harry took a bite of her salad, thankful that none of the smells in the restaurant had made her nauseous yet, before answering, "I don't really know… Neither the Peverells nor the Potters have any naming tradition but the Evans uses flowers and the Blacks mostly uses the names of stars or constellations..."

"There's a lot of options." Dudley hummed when she nodded with a sigh.

Harry looked up for a moment, "I have no idea of how I'm going to pick up the names." She whined, "Do you have any idea of how difficult it is to find a good star name that hadn't been used at least five or six times in the Black Family?"

Her cousin patted her hand, trying to comfort her.

"We'll think of something."

Harry shook her head and asked him about his new school. Dudley made an face but started talking about the school he had picked up from all the options the Goblins had sent to him days before.

Sometimes, as the duo spoke, they made a pause on their conversation and looked around curiously as the customers started discussing something that sounded interesting ("Personally, I hope President Barnes decides to go through the bill! That Tin Man is only another example of how dangerous Non-Maj grow every day!") or gushed over whatever trinket they had brought that day ("It's a tracking compass – My kid won't be giving me any more scares with this beauty here.").

Just with that, they learned more Magical America than they would have if they had been forced to try and do some research on their own.

As much as it pained the duo to admit it, having lived with Petunia Dursley had taught them a few important survival skills, including eavesdropping; when in a unknown territory, always make sure to listen because you never know what you will learn and how this information will be of use later.

After they finished eating, Harry found herself eying a few sweets in display and brought some of the for later. Calling for Dobby to take the sweets to the house, Harry made a pause. Slowly, she looked around only to notice that sometime between the moment they left their table and the moment she approached the counter to pay for her sweets, Dudley had disappeared.

"What – Where did he go?" Harry asked out loud, not expecting a answer as she stepped out of the shop and tried to find her cousin.

Eager as ever to help, Dobby immediately replied, "The Great Harry Peverell's Duddy left in that direction." He pointed to the left path.

Snorting at the nickname he gave to her cousin (And Harry couldn't wait to see Dudley's reaction to it), Harry patted the House-Elf's head.

"Thank you Dobby – I'll see you later."

He grinned widely, saluting her before popping away.

Taking a deep breath, Harry started walking while making sure to try and see if she could spot Dudley. At some point, close to the entrance of the Market District, the green-eyed witch saw a crowd in front of one of the book stores.

Harry frowned a little, noticing the several reactions from the several witches and wizards, which varied from curious to apprehensive to angry.

She hesitated for a moment before keep going. Harry wanted to find her cousin but she was also curious to see what they were all looking at. Her curiosity, however, won in the end like it always did. She couldn't help it (Harry blamed it on her Potter Blood and Gryffindor tendencies).

Harry squeezed in among the crowd until she noticed that several newspaper articles and moving pictures were at display. A large witch in front of her moved a little, making it possible for her to read the contents of the newspapers and take a better look at the pictures.

Many articles in the newspapers weren't all that interesting. Some spoke about new potions and others about the weather but that wasn't what caught her attention.

 _MAGICAL DISTURBANCES IN NEW MEXICO!_

 _Is There a Risk of Exposure? – President Barnes Speaks Out_

 _Asgardians Shows Themselves Once More!_

She stared at the picture of a hammer in the middle of a crater in the desert.

Harry ignored the Muggles surrounding it, even if the group looked like a real life version of the Men-in-Black. She was much more interested in the fact that even _in the picture_ , it was possible to _see_ the amount of _power_ surrounding the hammer.

"W-What is this?!" A plain looking wizard snarled to his companion, "What idiot left –"

"– the Obliviators couldn't have possibly dealt with them al –"

The teen pursued her lips as her eyes moved to the picture of two Men-in-Black talking as their people started to build something similar to a tent around the hammer. The date of the newspaper with this article was a day older than the other one.

The last one that she truly took the time to look at was two days older than the other two and Harry stared at the picture of a muscled blonde-haired man wearing a strange armor and holding the hammer as he fought a strange looking armored creature.

The man looked familiar, she mused.

 _Asgard..._ Harry frowned before something clicked in her mind and she rubbed her forehead with a sigh, _You have got to be kidding me..._

As much as her History lessons in Hogwarts had been useless, the same couldn't be said about the books.

And, fortunately, Harry had read about Asgard before.

Known as the Golden City, Asgard was the home to the Norse Pantheon and one of the more well-known group of gods in the world. They were, however, far from being the most popular or influential, at least for wizards.

Asgardians were well known for their arrogance as well ignorance; thinking that they were only ones with power and that no one else could compare.

The last time one of them made their presence known, it was years before the Founders' time and, if the rumors were to be believed, Helga Hufflepuff was actually a daughter of said Asgardian. But aside from that, there was nothing else.

Asgardians, different from other gods, had never really taken the time to interact with those who celebrated and worshiped them.

 _Fools_ , all of them.

Did they have any idea of how _important_ the power of belief was for their mere existence? For their status as gods?

They should be doing everything that they could to keep people from stopping to believe and pray to them. Especially those with magic who actually followed the old ways.

And now, there they were...

Fighting in the middle of a Non-Magical city and catching the attention of not only civilians Muggles but also some sort of secret organization.

And Harry could only hope that those Men-in-Black were more interested in the Asgardians than trying to check if any other legend or myth was real.

The last thing she needed right now was a repeat of the Salem Witches' Trials.

"What does that mean for us?" A boy a few years younger than Harry muttered to his friends, looking a little uncomfortable.

One of his friends gave him a look, "Nothing." He said with conviction, "The MACUSA will more likely keep an eye on the Non-Majs but that's it."

"MACUSA will act if they notice a threat to our people." The smallest boy of the group grunted.

A girl nodded, "Also, the Veil will protect us."

Harry arched her eyebrows at those words.

Veil? What Veil?

The teen moved to ask the girl about it when she was interrupted.

"Harry?"

The green-eyed witch jumped a little as a hand grabbed her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Dudley standing next to her, holding a white box against his chest.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

Dudley smiled a little, looking a little guilty. He knew his cousin enough already to detect the worry in her voice and eyes, especially her eyes. Harry's emerald green eyes were always far too expressive for her to be able to hide her thoughts properly.

"Sorry," The big boned blonde said, "I had seen something early and wanted to buy it."

Harry eyed the box but didn't ask about it.

"Just warn me next time you want to go somewhere on your own." The dark haired teen sighed, shaking her head.

Dudley grinned a little sheepishly as he agreed. The boy turned to the display window, leaning forward as his eyes widened.

"Aliens are real?" He pointed to the picture of the crater with hammer, tracing the Norse runes surrounding it.

Harry snorted, "That I don't know. Maybe."

It won't surprise her if aliens did exist. There were several things on Earth that couldn't be explained by science or even magic.

"That's so cool." Dudley grinned, "What're Asgardians anyway?" Quickly, Harry explained. Her cousin nodded before pointing to an article in particular, "What about the Veil?"

That again?

Harry stepped closer to him, trying to find any kind of information that could explain what exactly was the _Veil_. It had to be important if the girl from early trusted it to keep the entire Magical population of the United States safe and to be mentioned at least a dozen time in the articles that talked about the Asgardians.

Unfortunately, there was nothing talking about _what_ it was.

It was frustrating.

Green eyes narrowed slightly, "Come on, Dudley."

Her cousin blinked a little but still nodded before following her inside the book store.

The first thing she thought upon stepping inside the store was that Hermione would have loved this place. Her second thought was accompanied by a whistle; this book store the opposite from the one back in Diagon Alley.

Instead of the organized mess that was _Flourish and Blotts_ , this book store was divided in sections, each decorated appropriately for the theme of the books. The Charms section, for example, made one think that they had stepped into a comfortable sitting room while the Herbology section made her think that someone decided to bring part of their greenhouse inside the building.

As she walked, Harry noticed that the shop was filled to the brim with books; shelves upon shelves lined the walls, from ceiling to floor and each section had more themed, sometimes moving, shelves close to the seats available to the customers.

Harry turned to speak with her cousin before noticing that Dudley had stopped walking. Blinking, she followed his line of sight only to stare at a wizard with brown hair and brown eyes wearing something that could have only been pulled out of a Western movie.

"First a cowboy Dwarf… Now there is a cowboy wizard." Dudley muttered, not believing what he was seeing, "That's it. I think I have seen everything."

Harry snorted, trying to not start laughing at the boy.

 _Keep dreaming, Dudley_ , she thought fondly.

"Howdy!" The cowboy greeted them cheerfully, tilting his hat. "Welcome to Glinda's Bookstore! How can I help you?"

Harry smiled and leaned a little to try and see the name sewn in his vest.

"Hullo, Jamie. We were –"

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Another employee yelled hysterically, running past them and pushing a wide-eyed Harry aside.

Dudley grabbed her with a yelp. Harry placed a hand above her racing heart, ignoring her frantic cousin as he checked her over. That was rather terrifying. She really didn't want to know what could have happened if the big boned boy hadn't caught her.

Jamie the cowboy sighed before looking at his fellow employee with disapproval.

"Freddy." The cowboy called.

"Come back here you demoniac bastards!" The crazed looking black haired teen yelled, running after – Well, _something_. It was clearly invisible.

"Freddy."

He was ignored.

"I'll burn you!" The teen – Freddy – shook a fist in the air, trying and failing to look intimidating, "When I'm done with you, there will be nothing left! Not even ashes!"

Harry and Dudley stared as the teen jumped forward, grasping onto the invisible thing before he was dragged around the shop like a rag doll. The two winced a little as he hit as few shelves and chairs, making books and even other customers fall.

Jamie looked at them with a embarrassed smile, making a motion with his hands.

"One moment, please."

The cowboy turned around, flicking his left wrist. His wand appeared in his hand and Harry blinked. Hadn't she been a Seeker, she doubted she could have been able to track down his movements as he started to shot spell after spell as if his wand was actually a gun.

One spell caused whatever had been dragging Freddy around to his an Conjured brick walls and while it seemed to be shaking of its surprise at being blocked, Jamie acted,

" _P_ _etrificus Totalus! Carpe Retractum!_ " A golden-orange lace shot out of his wand, warping around the now paralyzed duo, pulling them towards him, " _Revelio._ "

Slowly, as if one had thrown painting on a blank canvas, colors started to bloom and take form. Harry blinked as she noticed that what had been dragging Freddy around was actually a large book.

Well, after the _Monster Book of Monsters_ , she wasn't even surprised. At least this book didn't bite.

The cowboy narrowed his eyes, scanning their surroundings in search of something. He waited for a second and –

" _P_ _etrificus Totalus! Carpe Retractum!"_

Jamie sighed in relief as he successfully caught another invisible book which Harry learned to be white and golden instead of the black and silver like the other one.

Blinking, Jamie made a pause as if recalling that Harry and Dudley were there.

"Ah," He smiled a little, using the _Shrink Charm_ on both book and placing them inside his pocket, "I'm so sorry about this!"

Dudley stared, not being able to say a word; he was far too stunned. Harry waved one of her hands with a smile that seemed to make the cowboy relax a little.

"Don't worry about it."

Jamie opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted,

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Dudley asked a little freaked out suddenly. It wasn't every day that one saw invisible books that looked to be sentient. And those books had to be sentient.

"Guardian Books." The older man replied, "They're nasty little fellas but also one of the best options to use when you want a diary or agenda to protect your secrets. They are charmed to be invisible and each one of them have different features to it." There was a groan from Freddy making Jamie look down at him with a sigh, "Those two in particular burn at touch." He made a motion to his fellow employee's hands which were burned and bleeding a little.

Harry hesitated as Freddy groaned again, "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine, Miss!" The brown haired man smiled, "He shouldn't have gotten those two out of the basement. He should have known better." Jamie kicked Freddy on the hips, "Right, buddy?"

All Freddy could do was groan.

The cowboy smiled, "See?!"

Harry and Dudley stared as they nodded slowly.

Jamie clapped his hands together, "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well," Harry cleared her throat, "We wanted something about the Veil."

He blinked, giving her an odd look before a look of amused realization spread over his face, "I sometimes forget that some of the European communities no longer teach their children about it." He muttered under his breath.

Hadn't she been standing so close to him, Harry doubted that she would have heard him.

Out loud, he said, "Come with me, please!"

The duo shared a uncertainty look but did follow Jamie as he lead them into the back of the shop, where there was a elegant Greek-themed corner devoted to Etiquette, Traditions and Old Rituals that would have made several the more simple minded wizards in Britain to gasp in horror.

He stopped in front of one of the bookshelves, thinking for an moment before he started to collect one book after the other. There were five on total, some of them looking at least three hundred years old while others were clearly new.

"Here you are," Jamie, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a unusual looking black-bound book, said as he handed everything to Dudley.

"Why so many books?" Her cousin asked, confused.

"Well," The wizard started, "The thing is, the Veil is a little bit different depending where you are. The Americas has an version, Asia has another and so on and so on – Don't even try to ask me about Atlantis though… There is no book about how things work there."

Harry's hand flew to cover her cousin's mouth before he had the chance to utter a single word. Like Dudley, she was surprised and curious about the fact that Atlantis was, apparently, real. However, she didn't want to look even more ignorant.

"I see," She nodded with an smile, "Thank you."

The cowboy blinked, confused, "Er – Do you need anything else?"

Dudley pushed her hand away, gasping for air. The green eyed teen sent him an apologetic look before thinking about the question.

Did she need anything else?

"Yes," Harry decided, "Do you have any books about magical multiple pregnancy?"

Ten minutes later, Harry and Dudley emerged from the book shop with a small charmed bag filled with books and made their way to the exit, talking a little about the books and flipping through one of them as they walked back home.

The duo never noticed the small figure watching them from afar.

* * *

It took weeks for Harry to finish all the books she had brought.

The Veil, the teenager learned, was more complicated than what she had thought it could possibly be.

Even after all those books she had read, the green eyed witch had problems understanding some of the concepts, rules and explanations associated to it.

What she did understand, though, was that the Veil was an invisible force controlled by the goddesses and gods of magic. It was created centuries ago to hide places like Atlantis and El Dorado before it started to be used to hide magic from Muggles as their population grew.

The Veil twisted Muggles' sight and memory, preventing them from seeing magic. For example, if a unicorn were to appear in front of a Muggle, they would more likely see something else, like a normal horse, or would merely ignore it as if having been affected by a Muggle Repelling Charm.

From what Harry had read, there certain rituals to strengthen the Veil and more than half of the European Magical communities had stopped doing those rituals long ago.

 _That_ had been one of the reasons why the Witch Trials had even happened.

Actually, most Europeans Magicals were ignorant of the existence of the Veil. The United States had been in the same boat until the early 20s when President Picquery learned about the existence of the Veil upon looking for a way to stop Non-Magicals from learning about magic.

Harry was rather relieved to learn that only Squibs and those who knew about magic could see it being practiced on those countries protected by the Veil.

One less thing for her to worry about. She didn't how she would have dealt with five children and any display of public accidental magic without it.

 _Small miracles_ , Harry thought with a sigh.

"The Great Harry Peverell's Dudders be calling!"

Green eyes blinked as she was pulled out of her thoughts by her favorite House-Elf.

Looking away from the boiling kettle, Harry turned her attention toward Dobby. The House-Elf smiled as he held the vintage telephone above his head, as if he was making an offering.

Although they had brought new furniture and made a few changes in the house, Harry had decided to keep certain things Ophiuchus Black had left in the house. The telephone being one of those things. It was very classic and pretty.

Harry took the phone, leaving Dobby to deal with her tea.

"Yes?"

"Uh," Dudley made a pause.

That caused the witch to freeze. Frowning, Harry held the receiver a foot away from her ear, staring at it with suspicion.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

He didn't answer for a while.

"Can – Can you come to get me at school?"

"…Why?" Harry had to stop herself from groaning.

Dudley started school early in September.

It was a nice private school founded by an Squib. Galloway Middle and High School was different from everything that she knew about Muggle schooling; the Middle School students operated in the same building as the High School Students and it offered some rather interesting extra curricular courses.

Ever since school started, things had been peaceful. Harry should have known that since he was related to her, that Dudley would ended up getting in trouble at some point.

And, unfortunately, _Harry_ was her cousin's legal guardian. So if something happened, _she_ was the one called to deal with it.

 _Well,_ She mused with good humor, _it's good practice for the future._

"I – Uh," Harry could practically see Dudley grimacing as he tried to come up with the right words to explain whatever had happened.

She heard a sigh before someone else spoke.

"Greetings, Marchioness Peverell."

"Hello, Principal Reed." The witch greeted the Hedge Wizard and the current principal of the Galloway Middle and High School. "I hope there's no problem…?"

"Well," The old man started, "I don't know about you but I do consider fighting a problem."

The green eyed teen sat down, rubbing her eyes.

"Fighting?"

Why would her cousin fight at school? He had been acting like a saint ever since school started, especially because he was related to her.

After all, eve though Harry didn't go around using her titles, the school staff knew very well that she was nobility and the last thing Dudley wanted to do was embarrass her somehow or dirty her image with something that he had done.

Principal Reed hummed, "Indeed," He said, "Could please to the school so we can talk about it?"

"I – Sure. I'll be at there in," Harry made a pause, calculating how long it would take to get to the school, "Half an hour? Maybe less?"

"We'll be waiting them," Principal Reed said, "Thank you for your attention, your grace."

"Don't worry about it." Harry replied immediately.

After she hung up, Harry took a deep breath.

"Dobby, keep the tea warm," She said, standing up and walking out of the kitchen. "I have a cousin to scold."

The witched huffed when she reached the door, snorting as she threw it open and muttered under her breath.

"I wonder if it would be too weird if I grounded him?"

* * *

Tonks couldn't see why Dumbledore had decided that she, of all members of the Order, would be the best choice to accompany Arthur in his "mission" to talk to Bill.

The last time she had spoken with the long haired wizard, Tonks trashed the apartment he shared with his brother and almost cursed him to oblivion when he refused to say where Charlie was.

In her defense, Charlie had not only broken off their wedding one day before the ceremony but had also decided that it would be better for both of them if he did so with _a fucking letter!_

 _A letter!_

She always knew he was a little bit of a idiot but she hadn't thought that he was a good for nothing son of a bitch as well!

Taking a deep breath, Tonks glared down at her boots. Dumbledore should have sent Kingsley to do this.

If the witch ended up throwing curses and hexes by the end of this visit, no one would have any room to complain about it.

"Dad?"

Tonks raised her head to see Bill Weasley staring at her and his father. He looked the same, just like one of those Muggle Rock Stars; his long flaming auburn hair was tied back, he was using leather and she was pretty sure he had an fang earring on his right ear – Uh. That was new.

"Hello, son." Arthur smiled, feeling awkward.

The two shared an – _ahem_ – manly hug before Bill noticed that she was leaning against the wall. His eyes widened, causing her to raise her eyebrow in return.

The poor man looked _terrified_ of her.

She cackled mentally.

"Wotcher, Bill," Tonks grinned widely and sharply, her hair gaining a bloody red color and eyes turning pitch black.

Bill paled a little, giving a step back and away from her.

 _Coward_ , she thought, staring at him unblinkingly.

"H-Hullo, Tonks." He cleared his throat and straightened his back, trying to look more composed. "Why have you been trying to contact me, Dad? What's the emergency?"

Tonks didn't speak; she didn't see a reason to. Instead, the now pink haired woman scanned their surroundings.

Bill had been out of the country for a while but Arthur had been able to convince the man's employers that there was a family's emergency and that they needed his help. Hadn't it been for Arthur's surprisingly ability to lie to the Goblins with an straight face, the three of them wouldn't have been standing in one of the private rooms of the Leaky Cauldron at the moment.

"Why don't we sit down?" Arthur suggested, making an motion toward the table at the corner of the room.

Tonks shrugged, "I'm good here."

Bill sent her a look but followed his father, sitting across the older red haired man. The Curse Breaker leaned back in his chair, biting his bottom lip. Tonks snickered under her breath, amused that even after all those years, he still hadn't lost that habit.

"Harry's missing." Arthur blurted out, breaking the silence.

Blue eyes widened slightly but aside from that, Bill didn't react. He had always been the more calm and collected of his siblings.

Tonks was pretty sure that his personal motto was: _Don't panic!_

It took a lot to make him lash out or show how much he was worried about something or someone.

"I saw Harry just two weeks ago. When…?" Bill didn't finish the question.

Not that he needed to since Arthur took that as a sign and started talking about everything that had been happening for the past weeks as well the theories the Order had come up with so far.

Tonks turned her head, trying to stop herself from bending over laughing until she could no longer breath properly.

Even after the Order had already figured out that Harry had been playing rat-and-mouse with them, there were still copies of the teenager running around and Dumbledore was still sending people after them in hope of finding the real Harry.

Actually, from what she heard, a few members of the Order had almost resigned after having to follow a false lead to a place called Tristan da Cunha; a isolated little island with a even smaller community and nothing to do. Those who had been sent there got stuck for weeks since magic didn't work very well there and they couldn't simply Apparate from there and back into Britain.

Tonks had found the whole thing amusing as hell.

It was hilarious to watch the members of the Order try run around like headless chickens while trying to find her baby cousin. The fact that no one thought to look at the United States was even funnier. Shouldn't that be one of the most obvious options available for an runaway witch who only spoke English?

"And you think the Goblins are involved somehow?" Bill's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Why would –Wait," The man looked up, exasperated, "Forget it. _Of course_ they're. This kind of Chaos is just their style…"

Arthur shifted in his chair, "Dumbledore thought that –"

His eldest son interrupted him, raising one of his hands.

"The Headmaster thought that I could talk to the Goblins and find out exactly where Harry is." Bill finished for him, sighing. "As much as I want to help, _I can't_."

Arthur frowned, looking like the personification of disappointment. Tonks' lips twitched up as she observed the two men; she knew why he couldn't help.

Those who worked alongside or for the Goblins had to sign an binding contract that made it impossible for them to betray the greed creatures.

Don't get her wrong, there was nothing stopping Goblins from betraying or spying on other Goblins. But wizards like Bill? That would mean immediate death because of the contract and then the Goblins would take a step further and ruin the remaining family of that human financially.

There was a reason no one would sane would mess with the Goblins.

"What do we do then?" Arthur rubbed his face with a sigh, shoulders dropping as he leaned back against his chair.

"You can wait." Bill asked, frowning a little. "Harry will contact you when she can."

"What if she was captured?" Arthur despaired, "She may need our help."

Tonks decided to speak.

"If she was captured," She examined her nails nonchalantly when the duo turned their attention toward her. "Her captors would have already announced it to the world."

Neither Voldemort nor his Death Eaters were known to be subtle… Actually, that was a problem that 90% of the British Magicals shared.

Bill nodded at her words, agreeing with her before he hummed in thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Speaking of announcements," The rebel of the Weasley Family said slowly, "Hadn't school started yet? Why isn't anyone talking about Harry disappearance?"

Bill flinched when, by the corner of his eyes, he noticed the expression on Tonks' face twisting dangerously.

His father laughed, nervously, "Eh, you see…" Arthur looked at the irritated Metamorphmagus.

The Curse Breaker blinked, "Oh."

 _Oh, indeed,_ Tonks wanted to snarl.

Since they hadn't found Harry before the new term started and they had barely been able to blame the several Harry-Copies on a prank (Which wasn't all that far from the truth), Dumbledore had decided that Harry Potter needed to appear at Hogwarts no matter what.

Thus, the Headmaster decided that _Tonks_ would have to go to school in her cousin place.

 _Her_!

Going to _school_!

 _AGAIN!_

"What're you looking at?" Tonks glared at Bill, her eyes changing from their usual Black Family's Grey to a pitch black color.

Bill paled, shrinking in his seat as he tried to make himself as small and insignificant as possible.

"Nothing!" He squeaked.

Tonks huffed as he turned around to talk to his father about Harry and the rest of his family, especially about his younger siblings and how they were doing at school.

The young Auror stared up at the ceiling, wondering how long it would take for her mother to put hers and Sirius' plans in motion.

After all, when Dumbledore finally learned that Bill won't be able to help the Order, the old man would get desperate.

And Tonks really didn't want to see what a desperate Dumbledore would do.

 _At least_ , she thought, _Harry is safe and far away from this mess._ Tonks made a pause and deadpanned, _As safe as Harry can be that's it._

 **So! This was the last chapter of what I can** _ **New Life Arc**_ **, which told Harry moving and getting used to her new life. This chapter was actually part of Chapter 7 but I didn't want it to be too long so I divided it in half; thus Chapter 8 was born. Next chapter will start the** _ **Ghostly Son Arc**_ **, which will be when the real action and family fluffy will start and there will be introduction of several Marvel Characters! Yay, finally!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **August 8, 2011 –** _Harry has her appointment_ **(** It's around 1:30PM, NY **)**

 ***** _Harry and Dudley visit the bookstore._

 **September 3, 2011 –** _Dudley start going to school._

 **September 10, 2011 –** _Harry is 11 Weeks Pregnant._

 **September 13, 2011 –** _Dudley gets in trouble at school._

 ***** _Tonks and Arthur speaks to Bill._


	9. Chapter 9

**Green Eyes**

 **Summary:** _"Mother – noun: One person who does the work of twenty. For free." – Unknown. FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _Age Difference, Accidental Teenager Pregnancy, AU, Jane the Virgin AU, FemHarryPotter, Puns, Clichés,_ _Messed Time Line, Alive!Sirius, Squib!Dudley, Redeemed!Dudley, Protective!Sirius, Papa!Sirius, TeamHarry!Fawkes, More in the Future_

 **Just so you know (Hogwarts' Term – READ!):** _Before anyone reads the timeline and tells me 'But it starts on September 1!'. Yeah, I know. But because of reasons that will be explained later, let's just say that the term of 2011-2012 started on September 13._

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 9. Case of Mistaken Identity**

Harry stood in the doorway of Principal Reed's office, watching with arched eyebrows as an well dressed thin brown haired woman screamed like a banshee.

Principal Reed didn't even blink, he stared at the woman with an impassive expression on his face before he finally looked past the banshee's shoulder and noticed Harry standing beside his nervous looking secretary. The poor old woman for her part, took great, steadying gasps as she clutched clutching her chest. It was like she couldn't believe that someone could be so disrespectful toward her boss.

The old Squib stood from his chair, immediately cutting the screaming woman off. Walking around his desk and ignoring the now sputtering woman, he approached Harry.

"Marchioness Peverell," He greeted, flashing pearl white teeth as he grinned jovially. "Always an honor!"

The banshee as well a man who looked to be her husband and an small white haired woman gasped, staring at Harry with either surprise or disbelief.

Harry didn't react. No matter how uncomfortable the title made her, especially when used in public, it was still part of the inheritance left to her by her parents. She had long since come to accept the title as well everything that came with it (The paperwork! By Hades, the _paperwork_!).

Smiling charmingly, Harry let him take her hand and gave a curtsy.

"The honor is all mine, sir." She said, taking a moment to nod to the still frozen occupants of the room.

The witch tried to not snort.

"Thank for escorting Marchioness Peverell to my office, Frankie." The old Santa like man smiles down at his secretary.

The middle-aged woman blinked, smoothing a few wrinkles in her pretty red dress. She then nodded, looking much more calm than before.

"My pleasure, sir. Now," She shoot the banshee and her husband a _look_ , "If you excuse me, I have work to do."

Frankie waited until her boss gave his approval before bidding Harry as well the small white haired woman goodbye. And, ignoring the couple, she walked out if the room, closing the door behind her.

"Take a seat, please," He gesture to one of the empty armchairs in front of his desk, "We were just talking about what happened early that day."

As if someone had pressed a switch at those words, the banshee's scrunched her face ugly, as if she was ready to start screaming once more. Her dark haired and stern faced husband stopped her though, placing a hand on her arm and sending her a _look_.

"I fear that I still have no idea of what happened." Harry said apologetic, keeping her back straight and trying to look as mature as possible.

It won't do for the others occupants of the room to notice or even guess her age. Harry was sure that the Banshee won't be the only one having a fit if they knew that she was more likely older if not the same age as their own children.

The silver haired Principal gave her an knowing look as he sat down once more, leaning back against his seat and put the tips of his fingers together.

While he seemed to be organizing his thoughts, Harry scanned the room.

Principal Reed's office was fairly large, filled with bookshelves displaying both old tomes as well several trophies and pictures. Hanging on the white walls, Harry found more pictures, mostly from graduating students, as well awards, diplomas and the odd portrait here and there.

All the portraits as well the majority of the pictures were moving. The funny thing was that those residing inside the portraits were actually staring at the Banshee-like woman with either disgust or caution.

 _I love magic_ , Harry thought, her lips twitching up with amusement.

"Well my lady, it seems like early today, three of our students got involved into a fight." Principal Reed explained, eying the Banshee for a moment.

The forty or so woman stared back, her eyebrow twitching as she tapped a manicured nail against her tight and tried to not speak.

Harry had to give her a few brownie points at this.

She looked like she was ready to explode but was still able to hold her rant back. Harry did wonder how long the silence would last though.

Principal Reed continued, "One of those students was the victim of bullying, having been beaten up before another student intervened." The raven haired witch pressed her lips into a thin line at this. "The fight started after that and only stopped when two of our teachers were successful into separating the boys."

Harry was pretty sure she knew which role Dudley played in all of this.

"And as you may know, this school has no place bullying," Principal Reed said, his face and hazel green eyes cold as he looked at the couple sitting across him, " _especially_ when it involves racism or discrimination of any kind."

The portraits cursed or gasped at this. Their reactions weren't all that surprising. After all, it was some of the Muggleborns and Muggle-raised children who held this kind of prejudice while the general Wizarding World public, on other hand, didn't care about which country you came from or if you were white or black. All that matter was magic and, to the more supremacist families, the blood and lineage.

From the leather couch just beside Principal Reed's desk, the small white haired woman took a deep breath, as if someone had punched her. There was something like realization in her honey brown eyes but Harry was far too lost into her own thoughts to try and decipher what she was thinking.

"Excuse me," The Banshee hissed, "We have already spoken about this –"

If by speaking she meant that tantrum from when Harry arrived…

"– There is nothing else to discuss. _My_ son has a broken arm and one black eye. Expel the other two boys and we can all go home." The brown haired woman sneered. It almost reminded Harry of Snape.

The git's sneer was much more impressive and intimidating though (Not that Harry would ever tell him – or anyone – that).

The small white haired woman couldn't listen any longer, "Are you saying that your bully of a boy, who dared to hurt an ten years old because of his background and the color of his skin is the victim?" As she spoken, the almost imperceptible accent in her voice started to get stronger.

When all the Banshee did was raise her chin proudly, the small woman huffed with pure venom.

"With a mother like you, its no wonder that that boy is what he is."

The Banshee's face gained a ugly shade of purple. She opened her mouth but Principal Reed cut her off much to the visible relief of the banshee's husband (He reminded Harry of Arthur Weasley. As much as she liked the red haired man, his inability to say no or to stand up to his wife and be man of the house was ridiculous, if not maddening, sometimes).

"No one will be expelled." Principal Reed said, causing the two women to look at him, "Mr. Mason, however, will be given a four weeks suspension as an warning. Another event like this, no matter how small, and then he will be expelled."

Harry saw the Banshee's husband inhale and exhale very slowly, as if mentally preparing himself for something. Taking a clue, she leaned back against her chair to create a little bit more of distance between her and the older brown haired woman.

The Banshee sputtered, "Fourweeks suspension?!" Her voice was a note high, almost like an screech.

The white haired woman gave her an smug look.

"Is Dudley, ok?" Harry asked before the Banshee made an scene and stopped anyone from having the chance to speak. "And the other boy?"

Principal Reed turned his attention toward her, smiling kindly, "Aside from an bruise on his face, Mr. Evans is perfectly fine. He's seemed to know what he was doing." He added with barely concealed interest.

Harry placed a hand over her mouth to hide the wide grin that appeared on her face.

"I can imagine." She nodded. "He has been practicing boxing for years now."

"Hum, maybe I should suggest he join the boxing club…?" The old man muttered, thoughtful. Shaking his head, he recalled her last question. "And Mr. Reyes has a cracked hip, a broken wrist and an twisted ankle."

He made a pause before looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry if I may have made it sound like Mr. Evans had started the fight over the phone, my lady." Principal Reed said, "But I wasn't in my right mind at that moment."

Harry shook a dismissively hand, "Don't worry about it."

She could understand. After every Gryffindor and Slytherin confrontations, especially those that ended with curses and hexes, Professor McGonagall always ended more than a little stressed. That in turn caused her to do say or even act in a more harsh and unforgiving way.

The detention in the Forbidden Forest back in her First Year, for example, was just an example of that.

After thinking about the boy who Dudley had clearly defended, Harry turned to look at the white haired woman, noticing for the first time since she stepped into the room that the older woman, despite looking to be a little older than fifty years old, had a boyish hair cut and that her clothes were rather colorful.

Luna, Harry thought, would have loved this woman.

"I don't think we were introduced." Harry offered her hand, "Hello, I'm Hyacinth Peverell. Dudley Evans' guardian and cousin."

Harry ignored her title, deciding that it would be better to not use it. The last thing she wanted was to make the woman's uncomfortable.

The older woman blinked before smiling and shaking the green eyed witch hand, "Jodie Wilks. I'm Robbie's foster grandmother."

"Not mother?" Harry asked, amused.

Jodie snorted, "Oh no, I'm far too old for that."

She didn't look all that old but Harry had learned long ago to bot judge someone's age by their appearances.

" _Four weeks_ of suspension?!" The Banshee, whose name Harry refused to use, screeched so loudly that some of the portraits winced. Her husband looked at her with a pitiful pleading look but she completely ignored him. "You're really punishing _my son_ because of that – That _boy_?"

Harry looked at the Banshee with no amount of disgust. This talk, this whole scene really, seemed to be something Aunt Petunia would do.

It brought back memories and none of them were good.

"After all the money we poured into this school that's how you repay us?!"

Andnow _that_ sounded like something Lucius Malfoy would say… Although the blonde haired man would have done so with much less screaming and with no small amount of finesse.

The Banshee's husband finally decided to speak, "Think about this, Mr. Reed. We have a lot friends on the school board."

Principal Reed sighed deeply, as if he dealing with an misbehaving child, "After fifty years in this position, I think I have more."

Harry mentally snorted, lips twitching up as she suppressed a laugh.

The Banshee stood up abruptly, pulling her husband with her as she sneered, "I think I have had enough." She said, "There won't be any suspension. We're going and we won't be back again."

If she had expected anything from the Santa-like Principal, it certainly wasn't for him to make an motion toward the door.

"By all means," He smiled.

Jodie grinned with an air of victory when the Banshee stared at the Principal with wide eyes.

Huffing, the Banshee crossed the room with three large steps, dragging her husband with het. Just as she reached for the handle though, the door burst open.

The first person Harry saw was her cousin. His bottom lip was clearly hurt although he tried to hide it, playing with his tie as he avoided her eyes.

Was she _that_ terrifying?

The second person she noticed was the unpleasant looking boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He, she thought, was clearly the son of the Banshee.

Standing behind Dudley, half-hidden by the big boned boy's frame, was a small olive skinned boy with messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Robbie." Jodie sighed, relieved. Quickly, Dudley stepped aside so she could hug the small ten years old.

"Sorry, Gran." He muttered, looking uncomfortable with her Molly-like mothering.

Harry smiled at the duo before turning to stare at her cousin.

"Er – Hi, Harry." The blonde wiggled his fingers.

The witch smiled widely, which just worked to make him even more uncomfortable, and wiggled her fingers back, "Hi, Dudley."

There was a moment of silence.

"So, are you grounding me?" He asked, almost afraid of her answer.

The other teen tilted her head, "Did you start the fight? Or did Principal Reed lie?"

"No!" Dudley replied with no small amount of horror. Then he made a pause, "Will you?"

"Will I what?" Harry asked, finding this whole situation hilarious.

The big boned boy tapped a foot against the wood floor, "Ground me."

"Do you _want_ me to ground you?" She asked, eying her cousin with a contemplative look that caused the blue eyed boy to take a step away from her.

"I'll shut up."

Harry smirked, "Thought so."

They didn't have the chance to say anything else as the Banshee used her free hand to grab her son's arm, screaming about they would be finding a better school for him. Jodie looked furious when Robbie yelped in pain after the horrible woman almost knocked the boy over as she swept out of the room.

Robbie gasped for air as he clutched his side, more likely where his cracked hip was located. Without thinking, and hating the thought of seeing a small child in pain, Harry stood up. Carefully, she approached the boy, brushing his hand away and placing her own in its place.

After all those years as an regular in her domain, Poppy had taught Harry a few things about wandless healing. It wasn't anything fancy or complicated, just a few techniques every magical learn at some point in their lives to numb the pain or even to stop someone from bleeding to death (Although the last one only worked with wounds that had been made by the Cutting Curse or natural means. Anything else would need to be taken care of by a certified Healer).

"There," Harry pulled her hand away, looking down at the boy with a smile on her face, "are you better now?"

Robbie blinked, staring at her for a moment before flushing. Embarrassed, he shrugged in an attempt of looking careless and, dare she say it, cool. Jodie chuckled at the scene, amused by what Harry assumed to the brown eyed boy's usual behavior.

"F-Fine." He said, putting his good hand inside the pocket of his school's jacket, "Thanks, Miss."

"You're welcome," Harry smiled, shaking her head as Jodie started thanking her as well.

Principal Reed cleared his throat to call for their attention, informing Jodie that Robbie could take the rest of the week off if he wanted. That was the right thing to say because Robbie looked relieved at the thought of being able to stay at home for a while instead of having to come to school and deal with the aftermath of the "incident" with the Banshee's son.

After that, Jodie and Robbie bid the trio goodbye before leaving the room. Harry and Dudley stayed for only five more minutes of which Principal Reed made the blonde haired boy swear that he would call one of the teachers before jumping into someone's defense.

No matter how noble his intentions had been, things could have ended a lot worse if the Mason boy hadn't been alone or if Dudley hadn't known how to fight.

"So," Harry said as they walked out of the school grounds and down the street, "Explain what happened."

"Don't you know already?" Her cousin grumbled.

She looked at him by the corner of her eyes. Dudley looked rather exhausted if not a little sad.

"I don't know the details." The witch said.

He cousin didn't say anything until they found a taxi. Even then, he only started explain what happened at school _after_ the car stopped in front of their house and the front door opened on its own.

Apparently, Dudley had decided to take a detour early that day before heading to the cafeteria to have lunch with his classmates. He had just walked past what the students called _the lockers' corridor_ (Which was just their way to say that the long corridor housed the lockers of all the students in school) when he noticed William Mason.

Dudley had immediately known that something was wrong the moment he saw the smile on the older teen's face. It was the same Vernon Dursley had after he won a promotion or after he found a reason to punish Harry because of her magic, even if more than time than not whatever incident had nothing to do with her.

Mason, Dudley informed her after Harry placed a cup of tea in his hands, was a known bully. He looked down on those who were smaller than him and anyone who wasn't American or looked even a little different from the norm was a freak.

Dudley had done his best to either avoid or ignored Mason. The boy reminded him of a horrible combinations of the Dudley that he had been before the Dementors attack and Vernon.

"So the moment you saw Robbie being beaten down, you just acted…" Harry rested her chin against the palm of her hand.

It wasn't a question, even if her tone of voice made it sound like one.

Dudley was her cousin and they grew up together. Even if he was different from before, more mature, Harry liked to think that she knew how his mind worked.

Her cousin shrugged, staring down at his tea, "I was just going to push Mason away and take Robbie to the nurse. But well…"

Harry nodded, silently telling him that she understood.

The blonde saw something that reminded him of the past self he wanted to forget and he let his temper control his actions.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Mason won't be going to school anymore." The green-eyed witch commented she accepted a plate of snacks from Dobby, fondly rolling her eyes at the little House-Elf.

Dudley's eyes widened, "He was expelled?"

"His mother will withdraw him from school." Harry said.

For the first time since they had left the school, Dudley grinned. He looked like a little kid who learned that Christmas would come early that year.

"Great," He laughed, "I hope there's a party."

Harry grinned, "Don't forget to invite me if there's one."

With that, the subject about the fight at the school dropped and they instead started talking about the exams Harry would be taking the next week before she could officially be classified as an homeschooled student.

* * *

Neville Longbottom tapped a finger against the leather cover of his Herbology book when, just before leaving the common room for breakfast, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

The blonde haired boy made sure to keep his voice as calm as possible, trying to not show how displeased he was at the mere sight of the duo.

Neville wasn't ashamed to say that he didn't like those two.

Ronald Weasley was the most inconsiderate, foul-mannered boy in their year (Well, there was Malfoy but the other boy wasn't a Gryffindor so he didn't count). The boy was also rather greed and weak minded. Give him a little bit of attention and show him a bag of Galleons and he won't even have a single problem in stabbing someone on the back (At least that was what Neville thought given everything that had seen from Ronald so far).

Hermione Granger, on other hand, was a controlling, arrogant and intolerant witch who had no respect for the Wizarding Customs and kept trying to shove her beliefs onto others. And he won't even think about the way she worshipped authority figures as if they were all perfect because that would just give him a migraine.

To be honest, he was really happy that Harry runaway as far as she could and that she was away from their horrible influence.

A huff broke him out of his thoughts.

Ronald looked around for a moment before leaning forward. The tall, red haired teen spoke first as Hermione hesitated to do so.

"Look, Neville you can't keep doing this." Ronald said.

Neville arched a eyebrow, unimpressed, "Doing what?"

Ronald's face gained a ugly shade of red mixed with purple. As if she knew that the boy would say something that he would come to regret later, Hermione interjected.

"You can't keep hiding Harry." She hissed, her hair a little more fizzier than normal.

Neville snorted.

Ah, so _that_ was what they wanted…

"I'm not hiding, Harry." Lazily, he made a motion with his hand toward the familiar figure sitting at the corner of the room with a Defense book in her hands. "She is right there."

That was a lie of course.

Not the first part; he truly wasn't hiding Harry (And believe it or not, he also had nothing to do with her leaving the country). But he did know very well that the person wearing her face was an impostor.

If he had to guess, then he would say the impostor was actually Nymphadora Tonks. After all, from what he had heard about Harry's cousin, no one else could be as clumsy as Tonks and _Merlin_ , was the impostor clumsy!

"You know very well that that isn't Harry." Ronald scowled, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

No one was though. Everyone in the common room was far too focused with staring at the Fake-Harry and whispering behind their hands.

Neville gasped, "That isn't Harry?"

Hermione pursued her lips.

"Neville, this is serious." She looked like she wanted to grab him and shake the answer out of him, "We're worried about her –"

He cut her off before she continued. His light blue eyes narrowed as he sneered.

How dare she – He took a deep breath.

Neither Ronald nor Hermione were worried about Harry. If they were, those two would have found her somehow. After all, as her friends, shouldn't they know how her mind works?

" _You're_ worried about _Harry_? Don't make me laugh." He said, leaning forward a little and forgoing any pretense of ignorance. Hermione gave a step back. "You don't care about her or her wellbeing. All you want is to have your precious _Chosen One_ back so she can fight this war for you."

The only reason he could think of to explain why they were asking him instead of working on their own to find her was that Dumbledore asked them too.

And it wasn't exactly a secret that they were Dumbledore's pet students.

The bushy haired witched gasped, as if she couldn't believe that he would say such thing. Ronald looked like he wanted to step between them but Neville was faster, hexing the other boy so he won't be able to move a inch.

"Stay away from me." Neville said, "I don't know where she's and even if I did, I won't have told you."

Especially since he knew that they would go running to Dumbledore.

Throwing one last glare at the duo, he walked out of the common room, ignoring their threats about detention. He could care less if they gave him a whole month of detention with Snape.

The blonde haired wizard had barely noticed it when he reached the Great Hall. He looked up at the ceiling, relaxing a little as he saw the serenely blue sky streaked with frail, wispy clouds. The view was almost therapeutic.

He was left alone as he tucked into porridge and eggs and bacon until someone sat beside him. He hadn't even needed to turn away from his food to recognize who it was.

"Good Morning, Luna." Neville said, taking a bite of bacon.

Luna Lovegood hummed, "Morning." She replied with her characteristic dreamy voice. "Were the Nargles bothering you?"

Neville didn't answer; there was no need to. Both of them knew perfectly well that Ronald and Hermione had been bothering him. It was written all over his face.

"I see," The silvery-blond haired Ravenclaw nodded, eying an apple with interest, "They won't give up so easily." She informed him, tucking the apple away into her beaded bag.

Blue eyes turned to stare at her with irritation.

Unfortunately, Neville knew how stubborn Ronald and Hermione could be. Until a teacher or the Headmaster himself told them to leave him alone, they would keep pestering the Longbottom Heir about information on Harry's location.

"Too bad they will never ask me," Luna said, giggling as she grabbed two more apples and tucked it away as well, "I could help them."

Neville sniggered.

"I doubt they would even _think_ of asking you." He said, pouring a glass of milk.

If most of the school wasn't so prejudiced towards Luna they would have noticed her multiple talents with Divination. Despite what they, especially Hermione and Luna's housemates, thought, the blue eyed girl wasn't crazy. She merely saw the world with a more clear and different perspective from others.

"Would you?" He asked after a moment.

Luna tilted her head.

"Would you help them if they asked you where she is?"

She smiled, mysteriously, "Even if I did," His fellow blonde informed him, wide eyes looking at the ceiling, "They won't have been able to reach her. Abraham's family is beloved by the country he protected for so long." Luna didn't continue, starting to eat what looked to be some kind of tropical fruit.

Neville stared, trying to understand the hidden meaning behind her words.

No matter how much he tried, he was unsuccessful to do so. Especially as was distracted by Professor McGonagall. The woman moved away from the staff table to hand over the class schedules, which took a little longer than normal for Sixth Years as the Transfiguration teacher needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

When she stopped next to him, Professor McGonagall looked down at his application and then consulted his O.W.L. results.

"Herbology is fine..." She said. "Professor Sprout will be delighted to see you back with an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. And you qualify for Defense Against the Dark Arts with 'Exceeds Expectations'… Oh?" Neville blinked as the usually stern woman smiled, "An 'Outstanding' O.W.L in Charms? Professor Flitwick will be delighted to see you in hi class this year. You know," She leaned forward a little, as if sharing a grand secret with him, "Augusta failed her Charms O.W.L."

Neville chocked, eyes wide as he stared at the cat Animagus.

Say what now? His Grandmother _failed_ Charms? Was that why she kept trying to convince him that the subject was worthless?

Beside him, Luna giggled at the expression on his face.

Professor McGonagall also looked amused as she consulted, "…Aren't you taking Potions this year?"

"I," Neville blinked, trying to regain his composure, "I thought I needed an 'Outstanding' in your O.W.L.s to take Potions..."

"And so you did when Professor Snape was teaching the subject. Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T. students with 'Exceeds Expectations' at O.W.L. Do you wish to take with Potions?"

Neville thought about it. Although he had no wish to be an Auror like his Grandmother wanted, Potions was still important if he ever decided to be a Healer.

Thinking about it, he nodded.

"Yes, mam." Neville said, "but about the books and ingredients…"

She waved an dismissively hand, "I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some," Professor McGonagall said, "Your mother was one of his favorite students you know."

"Really?"

He hadn't known that. But then again, his Grandmother rarely spoke about Alice Longbottom.

"Alice, Lily Evans, James Potter and Professor Snape." She looked forward, not really seeing anything as she got lost into her memories.

Neville blinked once more, "James Potter?"

He could believe that Harry's mother had been good at Potions but her father? Hadn't Snape always spoken about how his Lady inherited her father's lack of finesse and talent with Potions?

But then again, he must have been lying. It was difficult to believe about anything regarding James Potter when it came from Snape's mouth.

"James was the best Transfiguration student in his year but his Potions skills weren't that far behind." The older witch said, "Potters are known for being Potions Masters or at least talented in this subject… Examples of that would be Henry Potter, William Potter, Abraham Potter –"

Wait – Back up a little.

Did she say _Abraham_ Potter?

Luna giggled again as he asked, "Abraham Potter...?"

Professor McGonagall didn't look pleased at the interruption but explained, "Abraham Potter. He was an Auror and Potions Master who was given an American citizenship. From what I have heard, the whole Potter family is seen a precious in the United States because of him."

With that, she turned to speak with another Gryffindor.

Neville turned his head slowly to see Luna smiling at him. It took a moment or two before he finally found his voice and hissed;

" She's at the United States?"

She nodded and he snorted.

Yeah, Luna was right. Even if she did tell Ronald and Hermione about Harry's location, he doubted that they would have been able to force her back into the country.

The Yanks weren't the British magicals greatest fans.

His Lady would be fine there. Not even _Dumbledore_ would be able to convince the Magical President to hand her over.

* * *

Although the Goblins had placed Harry's name down as a homeschooled student, that didn't mean that she could just take her N.E W.T.s or her Non-Magical exams whenever she wanted.

Oh, no. First, she had to go through a whole battery of tests overseen by chosen Masters and Squibs handpicked by the Madam President as well the Head of the Magical Department of Education. Only _after_ she received her scores Harry would be officially classified as a homeschooled student.

She didn't know how Non-Magical dealt with this kind of thing but Harry thought that the whole process was rather tiresome. It was like taking her O. all over again.

"Achoo," Harry jumped on her seat, turning her slightly to look at the older brown haired boy who had sneezed.

" _Shhh_ ," A blonde haired girl on the back of the room glared him, holding her Peacock's feather Quill in a threatening manner.

The boy coiled in his seat, mutter a almost inaudible _sorry_ under his breath.

Giving the boy one more look, Harry scanned the room under her eyes landed on the witch had been monitoring them. She didn't look like she was paying attention to any of them as her eyes stayed glued on the newest edition of the _New York Ghost_.

If Harry had to guess then she would say that either the woman was an Natural Legimens or the room was filled with anti-cheating hexes and intent charms. One of those two would explain why the woman was so relaxed.

As if she had been waiting for someone to think about it, the older witch looked up and winked at Harry and tapped a finger to the side of her head with a giggle.

 _Well,_ Harry thought with dryly but holding a hint of humor, _that's explains it. She is a Natural Legimens._

The teen heard another giggle.

Snorting, she turned her attention back to the magical exam across her. Harry had already finished her Non-Magical exams, having been studying the subjects over the past summers and even when she had free time at Hogwarts.

Surprisingly, the young witch was finding the Magical exams much more difficult than their Non-Magical counterpart.

The practical part had been easy, at least in certain subjects. But the theory… She had never before questioned the quality of her education at Hogwarts but now? Harry was starting to wonder if it was only her or if Hogwarts was truly limiting what the students could or couldn't learn.

Harry rubbed a hand to her face, giving up in trying to understand the Transfiguration formula staring at her from the paper. Absently minded, she marked the alternative _C_. Hopeful, her luck would act up because that hadn't been the first time she had picked up a answer at random.

Seven questions later, Harry finally finished her exam just a minute before an alarm echoed through the room, signaling that their time had come to an end.

Several teens groaned, grumbling and complaining under their breath but still standing up to hand their exams over.

"Good luck," The older witch said when Harry approached her table.

The green-eyed girl sighed, "I'll need it."

Harry was in the process of turning around when she pause. Opening her mouth, she looked at the blonde –

Only for the mind reader to speak before she could even make a single sound, "Your O.W.L.s' scores will be replaced in case you end up with higher grades in this exam."

Harry took a deep breath, not all surprised with the interruption.

"Thank you." Harry said, hurrying out of the room and trying to ignore the witch giggles.

Trained Legimens were annoying and creep. Case in point: Dumbledore _and_ Snape.

 _Natural_ Legimens though? They weren't just creep. Such word wasn't enough to describe, not from Harry's point of view. Being confronted by someone who could read your thoughts as easily as reading a children's book was beyond _terrifying_.

 _I really need to learn Occlumency properly,_ Harry thought, clutching her purse against her chest.

Sighing, Harry looked around, trying to find out where she was. With a frown she walked from one side of the corridor to another, peeking around in an attempt of remembering which way she had to go to reach the exit.

Unfortunately, all corridors of the Manchester Building looked the same to her and she couldn't see a single sign informing her where she was or where she had to go to.

Harry wrinkled her nose, mentally cursing herself for not having paid attention when the MACUSA employee had escorted her to the conference room used for any and all official examination outside from Ilvermory.

"There you're," A exasperated, if not urgent, voice said just as someone grabbed Harry's shoulder, turning her around to face a blue-eyed, auburn haired woman. "You're late, Miss Carlson."

Harry blinked.

Miss _who_?

"You're very lucky that I knew your mother." The woman said, not giving the witch a chance to speak, "Hadn't that been the case I would have cancelled your interview and called another candidate."

Green eyes blinked rapidly as she stared at the woman, utterly dumbfounded at what was going on.

"Now come, the Boss is waiting for you." The woman started dragging her down the corridor.

Just as they turned around, Harry found her voice, "I'm sorry but –"

"Whatever happened for you to be late doesn't matter." The woman clicked her tongue like a disappointed teacher.

"But –"

"Here we're!" Harry's eyes were wide as the woman interrupted her, stopping in front of a door like any other in the entire floor.

Harry opened and closed her mouth, feeling a little dazed at the whole mistaken identity business. Hadn't she been as shocked as she was, she would have cried.

"Sir, Miss Carlton is here." The woman announced after knocking on the door.

There was a loud sigh, "Enter."

The woman smiled at her, "Stay calm and be yourself. I'm sure you'll get the job."

Harry did try to speak, to protest. She truly did. But the woman never gave her a chance as she opened the door and gently pushed Harry inside, closing the door soon after.

The raven haired teen stared at the door with disbelief before turning her head slowly, staring at the brown haired man sitting at the corner of the room with his feet over the table and a phone in his hand.

The man arched his eyebrow and Harry looked away, trying to not scream and stomp her foot like a little kid.

 _Why do things like that always happens to me?!_ Harry mentally screamed.

 **I hate Endgame. I hate Endgame and the Russo brothers can burn in hell for all I care! *cries while trying to drown in the river of denial and despair* I can't believe on how that movie ended!**

 ***takes a deep breath* Ok, so, in this chapter we had the introduction of two important Marvel characters. Anyone can tell who it is? :3 Also, it will be explained but Tonks is using a certain magical artifact so she can be in two places at the same time.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **September 13, 2011 –** _Dudley gets in trouble at school_ **(** Monday **)**

 ***** _Tonks and Arthur speaks to Bill._

 _ ***** First Day of Classes at Hogwarts and Neville learns where Harry is._

 **September 22, 2011 –** _Harry is mistaken by a Miss Carlton and taken to the Boss._


End file.
